


The Smut Archive

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [32]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Anal Sex, Biting, Chasing, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Fantasizing, Fingering, First Time, Lingerie, Lingerie Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Pollen, Smut, Strength Kink, Table Sex, Werewolf Sex, frank discussions about sexuality and relationships, i think, inappropriate use of magic, tags and pairings to be updated, y'all this is just straight up smut okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: This is where all the smut goes!





	1. Relax

**Author's Note:**

> -Orion poses like a circus ringmaster- welcome to the smut archive! This is where we'll post everything smutty that we've ever written for Cometverse. From plain vanilla sex to exploring kinks to getting down and dirty with the monsterfucking, this place will (eventually) have it all! However, keep in mind that this won't necessarily be in order or have any sort of relation to the plot outside of this fic. Sometimes smut is Just Smut. If there is any sort of relation to an outside fic, we will do our best to tell you in the notes before or after the chapter.  
> For now, please sit back, relax, and enjoy some smut!

  Today is a Bad Anxiety Day.

  You can tell before you even open your eyes. There’s a prickling tension running up and down your spine. The day hasn’t even started and your hackles are already raised. Stars, today is going to be rough. Thank goodness it’s Sunday.

  The shower helps a little bit, steam and hot water loosening muscles and soothing tension. You dress as comfortably as possible, but the tension is already creeping through your skull. You irritably rub your fingers together, nails digging into the creases of your knuckles. This is going to be a  _ long  _ day.

  And it  _ is. _

_   Everything  _ seems to piss you off. The colors, the smells, the flavors. You’re out of strawberries, you can’t find your favorite pencil, you have to figure out what you need to order for next week. It’s all so  _ frustrating  _ and you’re just so  _ jittery  _ and  _ everything is terrible.  _

  You’re standing in front of the table and scowling over order forms when warm hands rest on your shoulders and soft lips kiss your temple.

  “You’re thinkin’ pretty hard, Comet,” Lea hums in your ear as he embraces you from behind. “I could hear it from the outside. You okay?”

  “Yeah, just-” You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. “Just woke up with bad anxiety, y’know? Everything’s just pissing me off.”

  “Yeah, you’re super tense,” Lea agrees, thumbs digging into the muscles connecting your shoulders and neck. You groan, head lolling forward. Lea hums in sympathy, kissing the back of your neck as he digs into a knot in your shoulders. It’s painful, but in a good way. Lea’s warm hands squeeze and knead as he trails them down your arms. Your breath catches in your throat when his hands slide over your sides. He presses his mouth against your neck and brings you closer to him. You grip the side of the table in front of you.

  “Mind if I help you relax?” Lea asks, pressing soft kisses up your neck to nibble your earlobe. Heat pools in your core, making your legs weak.

  “How so?” You rasp, tilting your head to give him more access to your neck. Lea obligingly plants more kisses up the column of your throat.

  “Little bit like this,” Lea says as one of his hands wanders lower, lower,  _ lower.  _

  “Sounds fun,” you huff when he trails his fingers just over the waistband of your pajama pants.  “Go for it.”

  “Let me know if you want me to stop,” Lea hums, kissing just behind your ear. You nod and he slips his hand beneath the waistband of your pants. You both hiss when his fingers dip into your core.

  “Wow,” Lea murmurs, carefully stroking your folds. “You must be _ really _ wound up, huh?”

  “You have,” you pant, leaning your weight against the table, “you have  _ no  _ idea.”

  “I think I’m starting to,” Lea teases as he crooks his fingers, teasing your entrance. You huff, hips automatically rocking against his fingers. Lea slides his other hand under your shirt, trailing up to grab your breast. You briefly thank past you for deciding to eschew a bra, especially when Lea rolls a nipple between his fingers. You whine, toes curling against the hardwood floor. Lea licks behind your ear as he presses a finger inside - not very deep, but still. You tremble and widen your stance slightly.    
  “Good?” Lea checks, lightly pumping his finger in and out.

  “Good,” you reply, trying not to twitch too much as Lea takes the gathered slick to rub around your clit. “Good, good, good.”

  “Nice,” Lea snickers, peppering your shoulder with kisses as he circles the tiny bundle of nerves. You choke on a whine, pleasure zinging through your body and making it twitch. Lea lightly tugs on your nipple. Your hips rock almost without you realizing. Lea varies his pressure, speed, and direction as he rubs your clit. Your world fades around you until all you can perceive is the sensation pulsing from your clit, the wood grain beneath your fingernails, the heat of Lea behind you, his mouth on your neck leaving kisses and red marks.

  “Lea,” you whimper, feeling a familiar pulsing deep inside your core. “Lea,  _ stars, Lea.” _

__ “I hear you,” Lea soothes. “I’ve got you.”

  Your orgasm  _ ripples  _ through you and your legs buckle. You keen as your brain fries and your eyes roll and shit shit sh _ it shit shIT SHIT AAH-!  _ Lea catches you, steadying you as your arms abruptly give out, elbows dropping to the table. He steadily works you through your climax, holding you up as you shiver and shake.

  You come back to your body with a whimper. Lea withdraws his hand and you turn to kiss him properly, sloppy and uncoordinated. He presses you back against the table, arms on either side of you. You shiver, anticipating where this is going.

  “I don’t think you’re relaxed enough” Lea hums, nipping slightly at your lower lip. “Let’s take care of that, yeah?”

  “Sounds good,” you sigh. “Where do you want me?”

  “On the table,” Lea tells you. You hop slightly, parking your ass on the table. Lea crowds close, wedging between your thighs as he gets back to kissing you. He tugs at your waistband and you brace your heels on the table to lift your hips. 

  “Yes please,” you breathe against his lips. He smirks and hooks his fingers under the waistbands of both your pants and panties. He kisses his way down as he pulls them off. You sit up on your elbows to watch him, transfixed. He kisses down the top of one leg as he tosses your clothes away with a flourish. He places one last kiss on your ankle before looking at you with hooded eyes. You flush, clenching your fists as you resist the urge to hide your face. 

  Lea doesn’t break eye contact with you as he kisses his way back up to your face, kissing both of your cheeks before capturing his mouth with yours. You pant and loop your arms around his shoulders to bring him closer to you, need coiling around your body like a constricting snake. You mewl when his hand finds your cunt again, fingers gently stroking your labia.

  “This good?” Lea asks. At your breathless nod he presses in a finger. You whine, clutching at his shirt. Lea murmurs in your ear as he pumps his finger in and out, crooking it to brush against the tender spot inside. You gasp, legs twitching up. You rest your forehead against Lea’s shoulders, inhaling his scent as he gingerly brushes your clit with his thumb.

_ “Ooohhhh,”  _ you sigh, feeling yourself ripple around his finger. “Oh, yes,  _ please.” _

  “Yeah?” Lea adds a second finger and you groan, revelling at the pleasant stretch. “That good?”

  “You smug shit,” you huff, mouthing at his neck. 

  “You love me,” Lea purrs nudging your head until you turn to kiss him. He crooks his fingers and presses against your clit with his thumb. You moan into his mouth, whimpering slightly as he stimulates both clit and g-spot.

  “I do,” you gasp. “I do, I do, I do, I do. I love you.”   
  “Love you, too,” Lea hums, licking up into your mouth. You do your best to return the favor, but you’re fuzzy and sloppy as shit, feeling your body tense and go limp at the same time as your next climax approaches rapidly, pleasure ringing through your core as sensitivity and tension mix and make everything that much  _ more.  _

  “Oh, fuck,” you whisper, head lolling back as the wave starts to crest. “Oh,  _ fuck-!” _

__ “That’s it,” Lea croons, kissing over your mouth and down your neck. “Just let go.” 

  You cry out, body  _ clenching  _ around Lea’s fingers. You can hardly breathe as the trembling heat oozes out from your core to your body to your limbs, making them floppy and unresponsive. Your eyes cross slightly, unfocused, as you slump against Lea, shivering. He works you through it patiently, still pumping his fingers in and out of you. He removes his hand when you whimper, overstimulated, and sucks his hand clean. You mouth at his collarbone and nuzzle up into his neck, nipping at his jaw.

  “If you’re still like this then  _ clearly  _ you’re still not relaxed enough,” Lea drawls, gently pushing you back.

  “You’ve got a rep to live up to after all,” you tease, lying back on your elbows.

  “Damn right,” Lea huffs as he gently nudges your thighs until you draw them up. “This still okay?”

  “Ye,” you grunt, lying back fully. “Still good.”

  “Awesome.” Lea kisses down your belly, presumably kneeling on the floor. You close your eyes and tense in anticipation, toes curling. Lea folds his arms above your pelvis, essentially holding you down. It proves to be a good thing when he flattens his tongue over your folds.

  “Ah!” You yelp, jumping slightly. Holy  _ shit  _ you’re sensitive. You grab the opposite edge of the table, digging your nails into the polished wood. Lea hums, kissing up your labia to flick his tongue against your clit. You whine, fighting to keep still as Lea licks and mouths and sucks at your folds, occasionally kissing your clit.

  “Fucking  _ tease _ ,” you rasp, knocking a heel against his shoulder.

  “Would you have me any other way?” Lea teases, trailing one hand up your torso and under your shirt to start kneading one of your breasts.

  “ _ Nnnnh.  _ No,” you admit. “I love you just the way you are, Lea.”

  Lea pauses, and you start to tense, feeling like you’ve said something wrong. Lea abruptly closes his mouth around your clit and  _ sucks.  _ You yelp and then moan, back arching as Lea releases your breast to plunge his fingers into your cunt. 

  “Oh,  _ oh, oh!”  _ You pant as his mouth and fingers become almost  _ unbearably  _ warm. Oh,  _ stars,  _ he’s using his magic. He’s using his magic on you. Holy shit, that’s hotter than you thought it could be. Lea switches his hand and mouth, licking into your cunt as his finger pinch and flick and rub at your clit.

  You glance down.

  Steam visibly rises from Lea’s wet fingers and where his face is buried into your thick curls. The steam curls and wafts over your lover’s face, brushing against his closed eyes. Your mouth falls open and a trembling moan crawls out of your throat. Lea opens his eyes and looks straight at you, humming deep in his throat.

  You  _ wail,  _ throwing your head back and arching as your orgasm  _ slams  _ into you. Heat and electricity explode through your body, breaking the tension that had been holding you captive since this  _ goddamn morning _ and  _ oh, oH,  _ **_OH-!_ **

  There’s a flash of light and something splinters beneath your sudden grip, but you’re heedless to it as Lea laps you up, working your clit through your third and most intense orgasm. You release the splintered edge of the table to scrabble uselessly at its surface, unable to quite process the sensations pulsing from your core. Finally you slide back down to earth, going limp and whimpering. Your legs flop down when Lea releases them. He stands up, wiping his mouth and exhaling steam.

  “Oooh,  _ now  _ you look relaxed,” he teases, expression soft. “You okay, Comet?”

  “Mmmrphghl,” you groan. Lea laughs at you.

  “I’ll take that as a yes,” he teases. He glances up. “Shit, love, you left scorch marks on the table.”

  “Fuckin’....your fault,” you mumble, throwing an arm over your eyes.

  “How is that my fault?” Lea laughs.

  “You know why,” is all you say. “I refuse to move.”

  “You want me to carry you?” Lea offers, clearly amused.

  “You did this to me, you gotta take responsibility,” you huff, lifting your arm to give him a coy grin. “You’ve turned me to ooze.”

  “Hell yeah, I did!” Lea boasts. “Sit up for me?”

  You sit up and Lea braces an arm beneath your shoulders and your knees and picks you up, bridal style. You flop your head against his shoulder, letting yourself go limp in his embrace.

  “You wanna nap with me?” You mumble into his collarbone.

  “Sure,” Lea hums, kissing your temple. “Love you.”

  “Mmmh, love you,” you return, nuzzling closer. “And thank you.”

  “Always a pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. timeline: during training, before the end of KH3  
> Careful using elemental magic during sexytimes, folks! As hot (hehe) as it may sound, your partner probably won't be as immune to intense heat like Comet and Lea are.


	2. don't touch strange plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during a wanderlust-induced vacation, you and lea are exploring a strange world, with much stranger flora and fauna. Especially the flora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> behold! the genesis of cometverse!

"So... _why_ are there two different Wonderlands?" Lea asks you as he eyes the bubblegum pink sky.

   "Y'know," you hum, absently stroking a very, VERY chartreuse leaf, "I don't really wanna know."

   "Think about it! It's almost exactly the same thing, except there's a lot more queens. And monsters. And violence in general." Lea contemplates a vicious-looking mosquito horse bug thing. "On second thought, you're right. It's probably better we don't know."

  You lift your head up to look him in the eyes. "You're a dork and I love you," you tell him honestly, affection filling your chest like thick whipped cream. God, you love this man, dork and all.

   Lea straightens, a pleased flush blooming across his face. The smile he gives you is slightly lopsided, open and honest, his eyes sparkling. Your heart stutters in your chest, and you can only grin back.

   "I guess I can find it in me to love you, too," Lea teases. You snerk at him. Comfortable silence falls back into place as you both return to examining this very strange Wonderland, or Underland as the locals call it. The two of you are midway through a wanderlust-induced vacation, visiting random worlds and simply exploring them and each other. It was a much-needed break from the hectic menagerie that was your life.

   "Hey, check out this weird plant," Lea calls to you some distance away.

   "All plants are weird plants here," you sass back, but head over to him anyway. 

   "I stand wildly corrected," you amend once you see what Lea is staring at. "That's a weird plant."

   "This is the most _phallic looking thing_ ," Lea mumbles into his hand, clearly trying not to giggle too much. You roll your eyes.

   "Lea, just embrace the fact that you're like twelve and laugh at the dickplant," you tell him. Lea throws his head back and cackles.

    It is, in fact, a dickplant. The stems are long and thin, with wavy pink leaves bunching up in pairs that look very much like a set of labia now that you're associating the plant with something sexual. The flower itself is odd, if it could be even called a flower. The receptacle of the flower, instead of being the normal slightly bulged shape, is enormous and is strangely split, looking like a pair of testicles. The flower itself seems to be closed, the petals furled in a long and definitely phallic shape. The petals are bright red, with thick purple veins apparent on the outside.

   "What kind of flower is this?" You wonder aloud, almost transfixed by the sheer ridiculousness of this... this sex plant. "This is like something from a really bad trash novel. The kind that I swear Lauriam stashes in his room somewhere."

   "Think we should bring him some?" Lea manages to stop cackling enough to ask. "Have a garden of dickplants?"

   "I would prefer not to touch it," you answer instantly. "Who knows what it does?"

   As if you were taunting a particularly cantankerous spirit, the weird mosquito thing flits over and lands on one of the flowers. The flower, for lack of a better word, ejaculates an explosive cloud of pollen, covering you and Lea in bright yellow dust. You cough harshly, and then sneeze about four times in a row. Lea, who had been closer to the plant, is absolutely COVERED in thick yellow pollen. You immediately whip out a spare bandanna and help clean his eyes and nose, since his hands are _also_ covered in plant gunk.

   "I think adventure time is over, yeah?" you laugh. Lea turns away from your hands to sneeze violently.

   "Maybe hose me down before you let me into the ship," he returns, making a dramatic point to swipe pollen off of one arm. It's as thick as wet plaster. "Maybe burn my clothes.”

   "Yep, I'm gonna suspend you in the vastness of space and spray you down."

   "Sounds fun!"

   "No, Lea."

  
  


   The shower involves much giggling and doing less cleaning and more trying not to trip as Lea, who is both a romantic and a little shit, keeps kissing the back of your neck - _exactly_ where you're ticklish - and insists on washing your hair himself, which in turn involves a lot of suds and stupid bubble beards and throwing soap at each other. It's disgustingly cute and playful. Lea seems to be in a good mood, and you can't help but join in on the Simple Zest For Life Party.

   Thankfully, nobody gets soap in their eyes and the both of you finish and get into comfy clothes. You shuffle off into the kitchen to make a snack and hot chocolate while Lea tries to pick a movie. Just as you bring the mugs down from the cabinet, a sudden wave of vertigo sweeps through you. You sway in place, hand on the counter to steady yourself. With the vertigo comes a warmth, thick and slow. It spreads through your body like syrup over pancakes. You blink, feeling fuzzy in the head. Are you sick? But as quickly as it comes, the dizziness dissipates. You still feel warm.

   Maybe your allergies are back to kick your ass.

   You sneeze into your shoulder before going back to making hot chocolate. As if in stereo, you hear Lea sneeze once, twice, three times.

   " _Bless_ you!" you call as you pour some popcorn and pretzels into a bowl. Lea yells a "thank you" as the sounds of the TV being set up echoes through the rec room. The two of you have the ship to yourselves. Everybody else is either at home or exploring some other world. It's nice to have some alone time together.

   "So what're we watching?" you ask, carefully balancing the bowl in the crook of one elbow with a mug in each hand.

   "I have no idea," Lea confesses.

   "It's cool, we can just flip through the channels."

   Lea accepts his mug with a grin and you curl up next to him, taking a sip of your own drink. The two of you sit in silence, tired after a very long day of tromping around new worlds and inhaling weird pollen. You end up resting on top of Lea's chest as he dozes on his back. The television is a nice background noise as you listen to your lover's steady heartbeat.

   Another wave of dizziness overtakes you, and you close your eyes tightly to it. Your body feels unbearably hot, and you break out into a sweat. The heat moves through your body, and then an unbearable itchiness starts deep in your core. Your face screws up in discomfort. Why the hell would you be horny at a time like this?

   Wait.

   Is it just you, or is Lea's heart racing?

   You open your eyes. You can see Lea's arm. Sweat beads up on his skin. You tilt your head up to look at his face. His eyes are screwed shut, and he looks sick. He's also starting to feel unbearably warm. 

   Just as quickly as it comes, it passes. You gasp as you suddenly feel very cold in the absence of that heat. Lea inhales sharply as his own temperature plummets back to normal. You both shiver.

   "You feel that, too?" Lea rasps, tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose. You sit up with a pained groan.

   "Eyup," you hiss. "I don't think I like where this is going, either."

   Lea suddenly flushes and you can feel his temperature spike from where you're sitting. You yourself get dizzy again.

   "Don't like it at all," you wheeze as a throbbing starts up between your legs. You rub your thighs together in a futile effort to get your rebellious genitals under control. Lea actually _moans_ as he gets up. Suspecting that Lea is _also_ unbearably horny, you keep your gaze averted. In fact, you lean back and hide your eyes in the crook of your elbow, panting harshly as a familiar, aching, _wet_ feeling blooms in your core. Lea paces nearby. You peek at him. He's flexing his hands open and closed, face flushed. His pacing brings him close to you, eyes predator-bright and nostrils flaring, and then he abruptly whips around to stalk away, and then back to you. Like he can't bear to be near you, but also can't bear to stay away. His skin shimmers with sweat, pooling on his upper lip and in the dips of his collarbone.

   Oh, _stars above._

_    His  _ **_collarbone._ **

Your mouth goes dry as your mind rushes through the possibilities. Kissing and licking the sweat from his chest is winning first place. Oh, how you want to knock him flat on his back. You want to claim him as _yours,_ biting and marking and tasting his-

   "Le-" you cough at your suddenly dry throat. "Lea, I think we both know what's going on." _Be rational, be calm, be steady,_ you tell yourself. _This is going to be difficult to navigate, especially since you're BOTH affected like this._

__ "We're basically living through an episode of a space exploration drama, yeah, I get it," Lea snaps, still pacing -- or rather, stalking back and forth across the room. "Fucking sex pollen."

   You can't help it. You snicker.

   Lea whips around to stare at you. "And what's so funny?!" he demands.

   "Dude," you manage between giggles, "we got _whammied."_ And then the laughter comes, and you can't stop it. It's all so ridiculous! Going to an alternate, darker Wonderland, getting ejaculated on by a dickplant because of some stupid fucking mosquito horse, and now being unbearably horny together with your boyfriend. For some reason, this was the funniest thing that had ever happened to you, and you had to laugh.

   Lea sighs, but you can tell he's begrudgingly amused. "Well, I suppose it was bound to happen, with our luck," he huffs, crossing his arms. You're making a valiant attempt to control your giggles, but every time you get close you happen to look at Lea and then you're off again.

   "Okay, okay!" You gasp, hormones making you giggly. "Okay. We gotta figure this out."

   Immediately, Lea backs away. "Nuh uh. Not happening."

   "Hey, what's wrong?" you ask, genuinely concerned. "You okay?"

   "Not really!" Lea bursts out with a tiny hysterical laugh. "We're both horny as hell, you smell _abosfuckinglutely amazing,_ literally every bone in my body just wants to take you raw, and I'm _pretty fucking sure_ I'll hurt you! I am _definitely_ not okay nor comfortable with this fucking sex pollen bullshit!" 

   You take a few deep breaths, wrestling yourself under control. "Okay," you make yourself say, fighting against that musky haze of _god I need to get pounded._ "That's okay. We can take care of ourselves, then?" You hope that aching loneliness is just the pollen messing with your perceptions, and not a genuine hurt that maybe Lea didn't want you in that way. 

   Lea freezes, staring at you. You look away from the intensity of his gaze, hands gripping your knees tightly in an attempt to stay in control. Lea nods, once, and then stalks off, presumably to his room to work it out. You bite your lip, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. You suck in a sharp breath and get up. This is fine. You've got toys, dildos, and your own goddamn hands. You can work it out yourself.

  
  


   You definitely cannot work it out yourself _. _

   You've tried every toy, every dildo, and every trick with your fingers you know. You're on your fourth attempt on one of your favorite dildos (the toys have long since run out of battery charge and like fuck are you going to get up to find replacements), and it's still not working. Your thighs are shaking in exhaustion. You haven't come even once. Not even a pity rush. As you work yourself on the dildo, you know exactly what's missing.

   Heat.

   Scarlet red splayed over the pillow as bright green eyes stare up at you with affection and a hint of mischief. 

   A lazy smirk as a smooth voice whispers genuine love into your ear.

   You want _Lea._

You _need_ Lea.

   You choke on a sob as you roll your hips, trying to get the dildo to reach that perfect spot deep inside. 

_ It's not enough! _

_It's not_ **_Lea!_**

**** With a frustrated yell you slip the dildo out and throw it against the wall, barely registering the wet splat you’ll probably have to clean later. You growl and tangle your fingers in your hair, tugging slightly at the roots. You check the clock by your bed.

   You'd been at it for _hours._

You've been desperately humping fingers, toys, and dildos for _hours and hours_ and it _still wasn't enough._

__ You need to talk to Lea. Figure something out, because surely he was feeling the same way?

_No, don't be silly,_ you hiss to yourself. _He walked away. He wasn't comfortable. He doesn't trust you. He doesn't- Stop. It's fine. You're just feeling insecure, and it's because of this silly pollen and its silly hormone bullshit. You're scared, too._

__ You stop, testing that last thought.

   You are scared. Why are you scared? 

   Because you're not in control of yourself, not completely. And _neither is Lea._

__ You smack your forehead.

__ "I'm such a dumbass," you tell the clock. The LED lights blink merrily away. "He needs to be in control. Lea's scared he'll hurt me, because if he's not in complete control, he's afraid he'll change while we’re doing it! I need to talk to him."

   You throw a robe on, tying it securely even though the traitorous, hormone-addled thoughts your brain was giving you were telling you that walking around in an open robe was Really Sexy. You're not going for sex, right now. You need to have a rational talk with your boyfriend about how fucking terrified you both were. And don't think about sex.

   Don't do it.

   You tighten your belt again (did you loosen it?) and walk to the door. You take a deep breath, and open it.

   You see a toned chest first. The sweat glistens and catches the light as the chest heaves in great, shuddering breaths. You slowly look up, following trails of sweat over a familiar collarbone, framed by damp locks of burning red, to meet smoldering green eyes. You and Lea stare at each other for a single, breathless moment.

   Your mouths meet in an emotional crash, teeth clicking slightly at the sloppy impact. Large, warm hands frame your face as you, in turn, desperately grasp the back of his neck, fingers curling into his hair. You drag him into your room. He kicks the door shut behind him ( _ he's only wearing a towel around his waist holy shit? _ ) and you take advantage of his distraction to (gently) slam him against the door, moving your hands down to his waist as his own hands press the back of your head. You have not stopped kissing each other. You press into him, unwilling to give up this advantage. 

   Lea whimpers into your mouth, and you remember yourself enough to push yourself away from him. He lets you go, gasping, as you stumble back out of reach. The two of you pant, unwilling to look each other in the eye.

   "I was gonna talk to you about this," you manage, trying not to look back to Lea. As much as you appreciate his body, now isn't exactly a good time to be ogling each other. 

   "I've kinda been standing outside of your door for like an hour," Lea breathlessly confesses. "Trying to work up the courage, you know?"

   The silence that follows is awkward and stifling. You shift your weight, nervously adjusting your house coat belt ( _ why the hell does it keep loosening? _ ) 

   "I'm sorry I walked away from you like that."

   Startled, you look back at Lea. He's nervously rubbing an arm, eyes averted to the floor. He stands slightly hunched, like he's afraid of being mocked.

   "It... wasn't... exactly fair of me," he continues, still looking at the floor. "I'm just... I'm-" Lea breathes out sharply through his nose, fingers digging into his bicep. "What if- What if I _hurt_ you?!" He looks up and makes eye contact with you. The hairs on the back of your neck rise up. His eyes are predator-bright, and you know he's on the very edge. "What if I- what if I just _fucking lose it?!_ There’s too much unknown here and I don't- " He looks away again, and you can see a suspicious shine to his eyes. "I don't want. To _hurt_ you. But I, I _really want_ to be close to you. And... and I don't- I don't know how to handle it." He stops after that, shutting down.

   "I'm scared, too," you confess. "Never of you," you hurry to clarify as Lea's gaze slips away from you, half-resigned, half-wounded. " _ Never of you _ , Lea. This- this whole losing control because we huffed a bit of sex pollen is horrifying. I don't like not being in control. I don't like that I can barely think about anything without wanting to be bent over the nearest surface and-" You stop yourself with a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say, is that we can work through it. Together. If we're careful."

   "With what? Hand cuffs?" Lea sardonically asks, raising an eyebrow.

   "I thought we were saving that for the anniversary," you quip, delighting in Lea's sudden flush. It’s hard to say if it’s from embarrassment or if it’s because he’s into it. "But honestly I think I'd cry if you weren't touching me. We can go slow, slower than usual, and set up safe words."

   "That easy, huh?" Lea rasps. "Just... go slow?"

   You step closer to him, within grabbing distance.

   "That easy," you confirm. "In theory, anyway. We should check in with each other as often as possible." You take another step, feeling the heat radiating from his body. He carefully lifts a hand, brushing the back of his fingers against your cheek. You gently grab his hand, turning your head to kiss his palm. You continue, kissing down the inside of his arm towards his elbow. Lea steps closer and presses his lips to the top of your head. 

   "Sure you wanna do this?" he murmurs into your hair, squeezing your hand. 

   "More than anything," you answer, looking up at him, "and especially with you."

   Lea looks into your eyes, as if looking for something. He cups your face with his hands and gently presses his lips to yours. Unlike the kiss from before, which was wild and desperate and unthinking, this is careful. Considerate. Chaste. You just as carefully press back. You feel the warmth and dizziness come back, but it's more like electricity lancing through your body. You feel jittery, unfocused, energized. You try to keep still, but the sheer _tingliness_ of a simple kiss makes you gasp. Lea takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slotting his mouth against yours with gentle efficiency. You struggle to not go limp, feeling your knees go weak. 

   You shyly dart your tongue out to lick his upper lip. Lea rumbles deep in his chest, and draws your lower lip through his teeth. You sigh and lean into him, looping your arms around his neck. You feel like you're in lava - unbearably warm, but in a thick, slow, ponderous way. 

   You lose track of time like this, simply kissing your lover as he gingerly trails his hands down your face, your neck, your sides. You stop him before he reaches the belt of your housecoat, firmly gripping his wrists.

   "I think," you whisper, catching your breath. "I think this would be more enjoyable on the bed."

   "Yeah," Lea croaks.

   You gently grasp his hands and slowly walk back until your knees hit the edge of your bed. You scooch backwards towards the headboard as Lea crawls after you. You let him push you down with another kiss, forcing yourself to relax against the pillows, even as your own body is screaming at you to just _take him_. You run your hands against his sides, his arms, his back, trying to occupy yourself and _not_ escalate things beyond your comfort zone. You notice that his body is practically singing with tension as he restrains himself. Tendons stand out sharply on his neck, casting sharp shadows. Lea is trembling, and you're not dumb enough to deny your own shivering. 

   "Easy now," you croon against his lips, fighting against something that was screaming _now now now_ **_go go go_**. "We've got all the time we need."

   "I know," he whispers back, pressing light kisses down your jaw. "Trying. Not to rush."

   "It'll be okay, love," you crane your neck to kiss under his ear as he starts kissing down your neck. "I'll let you know if you're going too fast, if you let me know if _I'm_ going to fast." You press your lips as close to his ear as possible. "Got it memorized?" You breathe.

   This startles a laugh out of Lea. Still giggling, he reaches a hand down to fiddle with your housecoat belt. You smile and untie the knot, letting Lea open your coat. He lets you sit up enough to wiggle the coat down your arms, then unceremoniously tosses the soft robe across the room, where it drapes almost morosely on the dresser. You take the opportunity to tug on the towel _still_ wrapped around his waist. Lea huffs but lets you pull it loose, and you return the favor and toss his towel to the opposite side of the room. It falls to the floor in a graceless heap.

   Lea balances his on his knees and slowly runs his hands to rest on your hips. His touch is buzzing, like those buzzers that pranksters wear to shock people. You can feel the heat increase dramatically, the now-familiar fog thickening around your senses.

   "You good?" he rasps.

   "Yeah," you manage to answer. "All good."

   "We need a safe word," Lea whispers, even as his jaw clenches 

   "Uh, okay. Um," you whimper, muscles clenching in an effort to stop your hips from rocking. "Stamen? That's a plant part."

   "Well, that's appropriate," Lea laughs, one hand finally finally _finally_ dipping lower.

   You don't bother stopping the high-pitched whine when a finger rubs against your folds. You immediately hike a leg up to give easier access.

   "Holy shit," Lea murmurs.

   Holy shit, indeed. You are _unbelievably_ wet. You wouldn't be surprised if you've left a stain on your housecoat, and will definitely be leaving one on the sheets. Lea easily slips a finger inside, and you mewl again, gripping the pillow beneath your head so you don't _sink your fingernails into his back grab him mark him scratch him he is_ **_yours!_**

**** "Okay?" Lea checks.

   "Ye- ah!" you whine. "All good!"

   Lea rumbles leaning down to kiss your breastbone. Then he kisses lower, lower, to the side. He takes a nipple between his teeth and tugs. You gasp, then whine as Lea adds another finger, slowly pumping in and out. He lathes his tongue over your breast, swirling a wet trail around the nipple before drawing it back into his mouth. He suckles, carefully scraping with his teeth. You moan. God, you want to give back, you want to make him feel as good as you do right now, but you're nervous about moving, about putting your hands on him. 

   Lea releases your breast to look up at you.

   "You okay?"

   "Yeah," you rasp. "I dunno, I just. I want. I wanna touch you? But I wanna. I want-" The words stop in your throat. You clench your hands into the pillow, feeling a familiar but hated mishmash of emotions bloom in your chest. You feel like crying, strangely upset that you can't articulate what's hurting. Lea leans forward and kisses the corner of your mouth, giving you space to respond.

   "I wanna make you feel good, too," you whisper, trembling. "I wanna touch you."

   Lea hums thoughtfully, and withdraws his fingers. You whine, shaky, but don't protest when he nudges you to sit up against the headboard. You settle and spread your legs again, reaching your hands behind you to grab onto the board. Lea, smirking, crawls forward until his face is close to yours again.

   "Not quite what I had in mind," Lea murmurs, almost shy, as he takes one of your hands and places it on his hip. You flush, especially as Lea gingerly puts his hand back against your mound.

   "This okay?" Lea is so good to you, checking in. You're such a lucky fool.

   "Yeah, I'm okay," you manage past a dry throat. "You?"

   "Pretty good!" Lea grins, and he kisses you. His fingers go back into your velvety softness.

   You whine, but now you can _reach._ You brush your fingers close to the base of his shaft. Lea's breath hitches against your mouth. Despite your own preoccupation, you smirk against his lips. _Finally._

   Feeling a little braver, you trace your fingers up his shaft. The moment you make actual contact Lea moans, lurching into you. It's a high, desperate sound, ending in a choked gasp. You can't help but grin ( _ mine mine mine mine mine _ ) and finally wrap your fingers around his shaft. He gasps again, dropping his forehead to your shoulder.

   "You good?" you ask.

   "Holy _fuck_ ," Lea groans, hips twitching forward. You manage to get your heels on the bed and buck your own hips on Lea's fingers. You keep your grip firm and your pace slow. Lea lazily licks your shoulder, your collarbone, your breasts, even as you feel his back muscles shiver with effort. You yourself shudder as Lea crooks his fingers into the tender spot deep inside. You stifle a high noise somewhere in your throat.

   Your thoughts melt into thick syrup. You feel languid, content, as you steadily stroke Lea's dick even as he carefully strokes your soft inside. You are brought out of this haze when his thumb brushes against your aching clit.

   " **OH, FUCK!** " you yelp, accidentally squeezing. 

   " _ Stars! _ " Lea gasps, jerking forward.

   "You okay?" you ask, letting go of him.

   "I'm good," Lea grunts, voice strained. "You?"

   "Good. Didn't realize I was _that_ sensitive."

   "No touchy?" Lea asks.

   "You can touch, just warn me."

   Lea hums, returning his attention to your neck. You sigh, grasping his length. It takes a moment, but the two of you get back into your previous rhythm. This time, Lea murmurs a warning before pressing his thumb in the area above your clit.

   " _Ahhh!_ " you sob, dropping your head back against the headboard. You grip the hair at the back of Lea's neck, using the sensation to keep yourself grounded. Lea murmurs reassurances in your ear as he rubs slow circles around your unbelievably sensitive clit. You're too far gone to really comprehend what he's saying. You can't think about anything except for the sudden and quick buildup towards what you've been _craving._

__  Gritting your teeth, you put more effort into giving back. Twisting, fluctuating strength of grip and speed, you desperately try to drag Lea to the edge with you. Judging by the ragged breathing in your ear, he's pretty close.

   Lea lifts his head from your shoulder to look at you. You are drawn in by his eyes. His pupils are blown wide, with only a thin strip of acid green around them. His skin glistens with a thin sheet of sweat, and you almost hungrily watch a drop trail down his temple. He captures your mouth in his, and you match his fever. His fingers scissor inside of you, thumb pressing firmly on your clit.

   You clench so quickly and so strongly you forget to breathe as you slowly fall apart.

   " _ Lea, _ " you choke, hand jerking unsteadily over his length. You think he whispers your name as his length pulses in your grip.

   Except.

   This isn't the explosion of pleasure you were hoping for. Instead of intensity the orgasm is slow and warm. It's simultaneously the most relaxing and most _fucking infuriating_ thing to ever happen.

   " _ Goddammit, _ " you hiss in tandem with Lea's frustrated snarl. Your core clenches hungrily after Lea removes his fingers. You're still wet, you're still on fire, and you've about had it with this shit.

   "I vote we go burn the dickplants after this," he grumbles in your ear.

   "I don't ever want to go to that world again, to be honest."

   Lea sits back on his heels and takes a deep breath. His length is still standing at attention. Your traitor mouth waters at the sight of it. 

   You want it.

   You want it very much.

   You swallow, face burning.

   "I think..." you begin, anxious.

   "Yeah." Lea interjects.

   "Do you...?"

   "With you?" Lea leans forward to kiss you again. "Of course."

   You slide down, flat on your back once again. Lea follows, chasing after your lips. You sigh, feeling his erection poke your thigh.

   "Wait shit lube," you abruptly realize. 

   "Where is it?" Lea immediately sits up.

   "Uh, bedside table, behind the lamp." From where you had placed it during your desperate attempt to quell yourself, but shh. Lea reaches over and grabs the bottle. He immediately lubes himself up, before lowering himself over you. Carefully, gingerly, he grinds his length over your folds. You both whine at the contact, electricity shooting from your core to your brain. Back and forth, back and forth. He coats your folds in lube, occasionally reaching for the bottle for more lube. You feel fried already, overwhelmed but not to the point of backing down. You scrabble for coherency, and just barely manage to gain the presence of mind to grind back. Your legs are shaking with effort.

   "Ready?" Lea whispers. 

   "Oh, _fuck_ yes," you gasp.

   Lea chuckles and lines up. The tip of his dick slides inside.

**_W H I T E_ **

**** Your ears are ringing. Your fingers are gripping Lea's arms so hard you're pretty sure you're going to leave bruises. Lea is frozen above you, eyes wide and gaze distant, with his pupils blown wide. His breath is shallow, mouth slightly open. You can see veins pulse in his neck and arms.

   You can see his fangs.

   "Lea?" you prompt him. "Lea. Come back to me, love."

   Lea inhales sharply. You hesitantly put a hand on his cheek, rubbing it with your thumb. Lea sighs shakily, withdrawing.

   "Can. Can you take over for this one?" he asks. 

   "Of course!" You lean up to peck his lips. Then you loop your arms around his neck and roll him over with a giggle. Lea chuckles, mood restored, as you press quick kisses over his face. You sit up, knees braced on either side of his waist.

   Heat.

   Red splayed out over a pillow, as bright green eyes look up at you with affection and a hint of mischief.

   "Well, aren't you radiant," Lea drawls, affection evident in his voice.

   You straighten, pleased as Lea checks you out. You _feel_ radiant, despite the niggling itch and _markmarkmark_ ** _yoursyoursyours_** screaming in the back of your head.

   You shove that away for now. Lea still looks a little apprehensive.

   Standing on your knees, you carefully scoot back and position yourself over his erection. You gently grab the head and get centered.

   "Ready?" you check, looking up at him.

   "Go for it." Lea shivers and puts his hands on your hips.

   "Okay," you murmur, and sink down.

   You only make it down an inch before stopping. Your inner muscles are flexing like crazy. You feel overwhelmed, the heat and contact and rush of heightened hormones whiting your world out. You're vaguely aware of Lea groaning beneath you. You pant, thighs shaking, as you hold as still as possible. You want, you want so badly, want him in you, want that connection, that dance between two bodies. You want to make him feel amazing. 

   Don't move. Not until you're _both_ ready. _Don't move don't move don'tmovedon'tmovedon'tmove._

__  "Okay," Lea grits out. 

   You sink down slightly again, stopping when it becomes too much for you. Lea whines, and it reaches beyond your own hearing. You start murmuring, words tumbling from your mouth like water from a faucet. He's doing so well, so good. He's taken such good care of you. Lea's abs clench beneath the hand you're using to brace yourself. His hips twitch.

   "Careful," you admonish him, but lower yourself just a bit more.

   It's almost painful, the way you have to stop yourself from just dropping down. Your thighs are starting to hurt a little bit. Stars above, you feel _amazing._ The dizziness has become almost world-shaking as you slip down little by little. Your head is swimming, the heat pulsing through your body, bringing with it an almost frantic energy. You barely hold on to your sanity, fending off the almost overwhelming desire to ride Lea until you're both an absolute mess.

   You slip down a little more, eyes closed.

   Pause. Adjust. Breathe.

   A little more. You do your best not to clench down just yet.

   You whine as finally, _finally,_ you're fully seated on top of Lea. The man makes a broken sound when you experimentally flex your core around his length. You feel sharp points digging in somewhere around where your hips meet your thighs.

   How  _ exciting.  _

__  "Good?" you breathe, voice husky.

   "Yep," Lea bites out, teeth gritted as he visibly does his best to  _ keep still. _

__  "Awesome." And with that you roll your hips once.

   " _ Hhhhaaaaah, _ " Lea groans and tilts his head back. You do the same, tilting back and letting your body rock back and forth in a languid rhythm. Every breath is a sigh, whooshing out of your body and bringing with it soft sounds from your throat.  Despite the torturous burning in your core, this slow pace is almost sleepy, tender, intimate in a way you never would have imagined. You lazily roll your head around to look at Lea.

   His eyes are clenched shut, jaw working, shoulders tense. That won't do at all. He needs to relax with you. 

   "Talk to me, Lea," you sigh, stopping the back and forth motion. He whimpers, eyes cracking open. 

   "Sorry," he rasps. "Trying. To keep it together." He swallows, and your attention sharpens, watching his Adam's apple bob.

   "Do you want to take a break?" you ask. The burning screams _NONONONO!_ but you shove it down.

   " _ No, _ " Lea gasps. "I just." He cuts off with a frustrated growl. You wait, forcing yourself to hold completely still. Lea thinks, fingers kneading into your thighs. You hum encouragingly.

   "If I relax too much," Lea starts slowly, "I'm afraid I'll change and hurt you."

   "Okay," you acknowledge. "That's very fair. But I trust you to get away before it happens, even if you need to throw me off."

   Lea snorts. "Your trust in me is a little scary, you know that?" He sits up a bit on his elbows. He cants his head to the side, considering you. "Hard stop no question? Even if I have to throw you?"

   "No question, and even if you have to throw me," you confirm. "Even if this is the most ridiculous thing to happen to us to date, I want to have a good time with you." You can't stop the soft smile from blooming across your face. "I love you."

   Like every time you say that, Lea looks gobsmacked, like he can't believe you'd say that. Like he can't believe somebody would...

   "I love you," you say again as you slowly rise, leaning forward to cup his face. His eyelids flutter, eyes rolling back. You rise until it's only the tip of him still inside you. 

   " _ I love you, _ " you whisper as you slowly slide back down, tracing your fingertips over his facial features. His brows, the bridge of his nose, cheekbones, the cupid's bow of his lips. You stare deep into his eyes, trying to tell him.. well, everything.

   " ** _I love you_** ," your voice warbles as you rise again. You love this stupid, wonderful man. You want, you _need_ him to know that you love and trust him with your whole heart. That you're not afraid of him hurting you, that you're willing to do whatever it takes to help him feel secure, safe, and accepted. _Anything._ Even if it meant walking out of your room if he wasn't comfortable with this anymore. 

   "I love you, I love you, I love you!" you gasp as you slide up and down over his length. You bring your face as close to his as possible. You want him to look at you, to see you, see everything. Lea closes his eyes and attempts to turn his face away.

   "Lea," you press your palms against either side of his face, gently turning his face back to you. You see tears leak out from the corner of his eyes. You gently wipe them away with your thumbs. "Lea, please look at me?"

   Lea opens his eyes to look at you. Your heart clenches in sympathy at how upset he looks. He blinks and more tears fall. Lea takes a shuddering breath, clearly trying to gather himself again. You wipe those tears away, too. He turns his head enough to kiss your palm, placing his hand over yours. You reach and manage to plant a kiss of your own on his cheek.

   "It's okay, Lea," you murmur against his ear. "I've got you, okay?"

   You think Lea sobs, or chokes on a whine, but right now your priority is to take care of him, as you promised. You ask if he wants to stop, and he gives an emphatic shake of his head. You settle back into your rhythm, rocking your hips back and forth. Lea pants, and you let him move his hips in tandem with your own. Your knees ache a little bit from all the activity, but you press through. You're braced on his shoulders, putting most of your weight on him. He doesn't seem to mind. He kisses your neck, your jaw, your shoulder.

   "I love you," he whispers after what feels like ages, almost as if he's afraid that somebody's listening. "Love you, love you, love you," he continues as he thrusts into you. His hands snake around to grab onto your back. One hand traces up and down your spine while the other almost desperately grips your shoulder from behind. He curls into you, face tucked into your neck. You can hear every desperate gasp, every stifled moan, every grunt as he gets closer and closer to the edge. You manage to squeeze one of your hands down to rub your clit, while the other curls into Lea's hair.

   "C'mon, Lea," you moan, feeling that familiar energy coil its way around your core. "C'mon. I got you. I got you. It's okay. Let go."

   Lea chokes on a cry, hips stuttering beneath you. Almost, almost. 

   You climax catches you by surprise, walls fluttering around Lea's length. Lea joins you with a sound quickly stifled into your shoulder. There's wetness on his face. You can feel him pulsing inside of you, but still there's no cum. But you know that this climax -- once again not the desperate crash of sensation and need that you crave, but something more languid, more heat and less electricity -- is closer to what your body demands.

   You come down shaking, feeling Lea tremble beneath you. You collapse on top of him, unable to hold your own weight up. You groan, and Lea sighs with you. You're still so _hungry_ , and Lea is definitely still rock hard inside of you. Exhausted, you nonetheless muster the energy to prop yourself up to give Lea a tired smirk.

   "Can you take over for the next round?" 

   Lea rubs his face (his eyes, but you don't mention the tears still wetting his face) and returns your smirk.

   "What, tired already? Making me do all the work here, sunshine," he quips as you both roll over once again.

   "Ex _cuse,_ you," you laugh. " _I'm_ the one who just rode you for, what, over half an hour?"

   "Who's counting?" Lea sniffs imperiously. "How do you want this?"

   "Lea, I am so beyond rational thought right now," you groan, head falling back. "It's your turn to do the work."

   "I feel so appreciated!" Lea laughs, planting kisses on your face. You giggle when Lea nibbles around you clavicle, dipping down to kiss up and down your breastbone. He hasn't moved inside of you at all, and you're a little grateful for the break. You lean back and savor the sensations as Lea focuses on your breasts. He mouths one nipple and pinches the other between his fingers. You whine when you feel the sharpness of his fangs. He doesn't break skin, but the edge of danger adds a zing to what he's doing. He moves his mouth all over the breast, nipping and kissing and sucking and licking. You can feel it as he traces your scars, drawing thin lines across the swell of tissue. The other breast is massaged and pinched and tugged and squeezed. 

   "Lea," you whimper, digging a hand into his bright red locks. 

   "Hmm?" Lea hums, latching his mouth on the other breast, hand going to the opposite breast.

   "Lea, please," you huff, feeling yourself flush from your face to your toes as the heat once again oozes out from your core to the rest of your body. He _still hasn't moved_ and you're this close to just going apeshit. Why does he have to be such a _tease?!_

__  "Please what?" Lea purrs, lathing his tongue across your breast.

   You have just enough flexibility to lift your legs and smack your heels into the small of his back. "You know what, you smug asshole!" you gripe.

   "What, this?" Lea almost lazily rolls his hips in a quick but deep thrust into you. You gasp, eyes rolling back.

   " _Holy shit_ ," you wheeze. You're somehow more sensitive than ever before. Everything feels both too much and _not enough._ You try to move your hips to get _some_ sort of friction, but Lea pins your hips down with his hands. You whine, feeling desperation claw its way out of your chest. " _Lea_ ," you whimper.

   "I've got you," Lea rumbles, lifting his head to kiss you. You eagerly press into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. He thrusts deep into you again, and you mewl into the kiss. 

   "Good?" he breathes, eyes sparkling with mischief.

   "Very much so," you manage to reply. "Now, _move_ , you _ass._ "

   "Hey, you _like_ my ass," Lea replies, but obligingly thrusts into you again. Your head falls back and he thrusts again. Again. Again. Slow, deep, strong. He's on his knees, your legs wrapped around his waist. You're chest to chest, he's still holding down your hips, alternating between pressing kisses to your neck, your shoulders, your chest. You moan at each impact, nails digging into his shoulders, trying to keep steady as he takes his sweet time fucking you. But you can't stop your voice from rising as he just _keeps the same pace._

   "Lea, please," you finally cry. "Please, please, please, please, please!"

   "Uh uh," Lea calmly refuses, "we're going slow, remember? Nice-" _thrust "_ and steady-" _thrust_ "-and _slow."_ **_Thrust._**

You sob, nails scratching down his back as he thrusts deeper, harder into you, hitting a spot deep inside that neither your fingers nor your toys could ever hope to reach. You so desperately want him to go faster, the heat cooking your brain craves something wild and uncontrolled and _carnal._ Lea thrusts again and you keen, making yourself stay still. 

   Finally, _finally,_ Lea lets go of your hips, wrapping one arm around your torso to lift you up and get a better angle, the other arm he braces next to your head as he picks up the pace. You eagerly thrust back. Your sensitive clit brushes against his pelvis and you _wail_ , the sound spilling out of you. The coil in your belly is back, and tighter than ever. You feel it build up in your toes and wind its way to your core with each thrust, with each brush against your _stupidly aroused clitoris._

   "C'mon, love," Lea whispers, lips pressed into your temple as the two of you thrust in time. "I've got you this time, you can let go."

   You come embarrassingly quickly, and stars bloom in your retinas as you _yowl._ Your mind fractures into pieces as your body trembles and shakes like you've been electrocuted. Lea moans in your ear and he stills, his dick pulsing inside of you. There's no splash of liquid heat, but the way Lea is shaking means that his own orgasm is probably as intense as your own. Lea slumps down on top of you, riding into the afterglow with you.

   You come down from your high near immediately, and just as quickly does the heat return, with a renewed fervor, burning through your veins like lit gasoline. You wordlessly scream in frustration, kicking a heel against the bed. Lea actually yells into the pillow beneath your head. While the sex is definitely nice, you're tired, sticky, still unbearably horny, and sexually frustrated beyond belief. It's mentally and emotionally exhausting to have three, _three,_ amazing orgasms and _still_ have a fire raging in your belly. You're starting to find Lea's idea of burning the dickplant more appealing with each passing moment.

   Lea makes a sound like he's been punched. He sits up on his hands and knees above you, slipping out. His gaze is unfocused.

   "...Lea?" you venture. "You okay?"

   Lea sort of manages to look at you, gaze still distant. He sways in place, blinking slowly, like he's struggling to stay awake.

   His gaze suddenly sharpens, and his pupils shrink into pinpricks.

   "Oh,  _ shit _ ," Lea says, then doubles over with a grisly crunching noise. 

   "Lea!" you yelp, alarmed. Lea's forehead rests on your collarbone as he pants, fists clenched in the sheets by your shoulders. You get a front row seat as Lea's spine arches, knobs of his vertebrae pressing against his skin. Lea gasps soundlessly, head pressing into your shoulder as his back arches again, spine emitting a series of ugly pops.

   " _ Fuck! _ " Lea snarls, entire body  _ clenched _ as he resists his change. He shakes with tension over you. You cautiously place your hand on his chest. You gasp when his breastbone cracks beneath your palm.

   "Alright, off the bed!" you bark, adrenaline briefly chasing the sex-haze away. You carefully push Lea back as you sit up. He sits back on his haunches, bending over his arms wrapped around his middle. You manage to coax him towards the edge of your bed. 

   "C'mon, I've got you," you encourage as you kneel on the floor. Lea practically falls on top of you once he slides off the bed. You wince when you feel one of his ribs pop out of place and then snaps back in. He's tense as a guitar string, which  _ definitely _ isn't good for him, especially during the change.

  "Lea, you gotta relax," you tell him, rubbing up and down his halfway-warped back. You can't suppress a flinch when his shoulders crunch, broadening slightly, before he  _ forces _ them back in human shape. Purple bruises spread from where his shoulder muscles connect with his back muscles. You can also see some bruises around his ribs. "Lea,  _ please. _ "

   "I-" Lea chokes on a shout as he contorts, shoulder blades forcing themselves back. He smacks his hands on the ground, fingers digging into the carpet. "I  _ can't. _ "

   "It's gonna be okay," you insist, stubbornly keeping your hand on his back despite the frankly horrifying feeling of his bones snapping and reforming under your fingertips. "Lea, I  _ promise you _ that it'll be okay."

   "You can't-" Lea surges forward, muscles on his back and thighs rippling. "You ca-a-an't-" His voice wavers as his spine pulses up (one, two three) into a hunched shape, muscles bulging with it. "You can't pr _ OMISE THAT! _ " He finally gasps. 

   "Yes, I can," you insist stubbornly. "You've  _ never _ hurt me."

   "But I ccc _ ould _ ," Lea growls. His ears sprout into points, guard hairs poking through the skin over his shoulders.

   "Yeah, and so could Sora," you retort. "You ain't shit."

   "Not! The point!" Lea yelps when his big toes dislocate with a wet  _ pop! _

__  "Lea, quit arguing with me about this and change before you cause a bunch of internal damage and hurt yourself!" you scold. 

   Lea only whines, straining as his feet slowly stretch out, accompanied by the sound of snapping tendons. Shoving back the lizard hindbrain that screamed  _ danger!!!!!!!! _ you scoot forward until you’re just in front of him. You take his hands (fingers too long, joints swollen with inflammation, nails grown into thick black talons) into your own, feeling the texture of the already developing paw pads. He doesn't pull away, but lets you hold his limp hands.

   You look at his face. His teeth are currently too big for his mouth, sharp fangs poking over his lips. There's texture over his nose, which has flattened slightly and joined with his brows. Thick sideburns trail down the sides of his jaw. The fur has thickened over his shoulders, covering up the bruises that were there. It trails down the top of his arms and back of his hands. His eyes, which are practically glowing, are directed away from you.

   "Lea," you call softly. "Please look at me?"

   Almost reluctantly, he drags his gaze to you. You look him in the eyes as you bring his warped hands to your lips and kiss his knuckles.

   "It'll be okay," you repeat, pouring as much sincerity into your voice as you can. "It's okay."

   Lea stares at you for a moment, gaze searching. He apparently finds what he's looking for, because he grimaces and slumps forward into your embrace. His chin rests on your shoulder, and you gingerly loop your arms around his ribs underneath his arms. He breathes for a moment, gathering energy. With a shout, Lea's hips squelch. You hold him up as his legs give out. You whimper with him as his thigh bones laboriously lengthen with a sound similar to a glowstick crackling. Judging by similar sounds echoing near your ears, you guess that the same thing is happening to Lea's arms.

   You look down his back and see a hard lump developing at the end of his tailbone. Vertebrae by vertebrae, Lea's tail slowly forms, thankfully already covered in the thick fur that's currently spreading down Lea's back. It thrashes as tendons and nerves connect to the rest of the body, before is curls down and under Lea's body. You also have the pleasure of watching his big toes crawl up the sides of his feet as dewclaws, catching a glimpse of the hard lumps developing on the underside of Lea's toes.

   You tilt back when Lea's weight is too much. Alarmed, you reach a hand back to steady yourself. Lea doesn't follow you down, arms long and steady enough to hold himself up as you fall back on one elbow. You dimly note that he's a lot bigger than he was as you look up at him. 

   Lea is almost entirely covered in thick red fur, besides patches down the front of his torso and his face. His nose is textured and black, and his bone structure is sharp and already pushed out slightly. He pants, tongue lolling, drooling slightly around thick fangs. His eyes are heavy-lidded, unfocused. You settle down entirely on your back and reach up to cup his face. He abruptly focuses on you, eyes bright.

   "I love you," you tell him. "It's okay."

   Lea places a huge paw over your hand. His breath deepens, and he visibly braces himself. You remove your hands from his face. Lea ducks his head, jaw half open, as his face crunches. Bit by bit, his skull slowly morphs into a long muzzle, fur rapidly growing over the previously bare spots. His neck muscles thicken to support the weight of a bigger skull.

   Throughout the entire ordeal, Lea doesn't make a sound.

   And then it's over.

   Lea pants harshly, limbs shaking. He's crouching over you, but you don't feel threatened. You put a hand on one of his biceps.

   "Lea?" you venture. "Everything okay?"

   Lea opens his eyes and looks at you. 

_ Oh, damn, _ you think as his eyes look at you with laser-like intensity.  _ I want him to look at me like that forever. _

__  "Yeah," he rasps, voice significantly deeper and gruffer than usual. "I'm okay."

   "How're you feeling?" you ask, gingerly brushing your fingers through the thick fur on the side of his neck.

   "Uh," Lea blinks, distracted. He licks the inside of your wrist. "I'm...actually okay? Still horny, and you smell  _ awesome _ ."

   "I mean, yeah," you can't help but scoff. "I'm still horny, too. Are you gonna do something about it?"

   "You know I'm still not sure about that," Lea rumbles, actually glowering at you. "I don't- I don't wanna hurt you."

   "You've been on top of me this entire time, and you haven't ripped my throat out," you point out, starting to get irritated. You know the return to being a were hasn’t been smooth for him, but it’s getting a little ridiculous now. "I think this is decent enough evidence that you're not going to literally eat me."

   Lea lifts up a finger claw, mouth open to refute your point, but then pauses. Thinks a moment.

   "Fuck you for being right," Lea grumbles, ears pinned back.

   "I mean we can get started on that if you want," you quip back, relief settling over you like a cloak. Lea grumbles, getting up to all fours. You wobble to your feet, intent on getting back to the bed. Lea shoves his muzzle into your crotch.

   "Lea!" you gasp. "Wait until I get to the bed!"

   "Then get there," Lea murrs, casually licking up your thigh. Shaken, but in a good way, you wobble back until your butt hits the edge of your bed. Lea is immediately there, pushing your thighs apart. You wail when his tongue is suddenly inside you, thick and warm and wet. Lea eagerly laps up and down your mound, alternating with licking and turning his muzzle to nip your inner thighs. You whine, hips bucking. He pins you down with his paw-hands, pads rough against your soft skin. Whimpering, you dig your fingers into your hair as Lea flattens his broad tongue over your clit.

   "Oh, _stars,_ Lea!" You gasp when he adjust his arms so he can hold you down with his arm and press a padded thumb to your clit.

   "Mmmmm?" Lea rumbles, the vibrations of his deepened voice sending shocks of pleasure up and down your spine. He reaches another paw-hand up to cup your breast. You shudder when he brushes your nipple, the texture of his paw pads adding a new dimension to the soft touch. He trails his hand across your breasts, up and down your sides, over your thigh, and back up again to your breast. 

   "Lea, c'mon." you whimper. 

   "Mmhmm," Lea hums and starts pumping his tongue in and out of you. The wet squelching noises make you shiver. Your orgasm rips through you mercilessly, and you scream, back arching. Lea licks your through your climax, eagerly lapping up your slick.

   You can hear his tail wagging.

   You crash back down to reality, panting. As what is becoming typical, the afterglow is short and you're back to being ragingly horny, but _God_ that felt amazing. Lea rests his muzzle on your belly, expression as smug as a wolf's could be. He pointedly licks his chops.

   "Quit looking smug, you prick," you huff.

   "I don't know what you're talking about," Lea purrs. He moves up and starts tenderly licking your face. You hum as his warm tongue licks down your neck. You tense in anticipation when you feel the tip of his dick rub against your folds.

   "Good?" you ask.

   "I'm good if you are," Lea rumbles, slowly grinding against you.

   "All good."

   "Awesome." And Lea carefully slides the tip of his dick inside. With the tapered tip he gets a fair distance in before he has to stop so you can adjust. You're both breathing heavily. Lea's hot breath washes over you like a heat wave. You relax as much as you can, feeling your muscles flutter over the intrusion. You nod when the faint burning fades, and Lea pushes in again. The process is similar to when you rode Lea. Small measures, adjusting, breathing, repeat. 

   Finally, Lea is as far into you as he can get. You both breathe deeply. Lea licks your shoulder, and you stroke the thick fur on his chest.

   "Good?" Lea murmurs, licking up the side of your face.

   "Yeh." 

   Lea starts rocking back and forth, strokes short and steady. You sigh, letting your thighs fall open. You loosely wrap your arms around Lea's neck, languidly burying your fingers into his ruff. Despite the burning need currently scourging through your veins, the pace set seems to soothe some of the worst of it. You sigh in relief and let your head hang back. Lea murrs and goes back to licking your shoulder, content to just rock for now. His body rests on top of yours, putting a slight pressure on your clit. However, you can feel yourself tightening already, your orgasm coming up quickly despite the slow pace.

   "Lea," you gasp in warning. You brace yourself.

   Lea pulls out.

   Your orgasm dies a swift death before it even begins.

   "Oh, for fuck's sake!" you can't help but grumble.

   Lea says nothing, only smirking as he sits back on his haunches. You pout at him. 

   "Really?!" you gripe.

   "You were gonna cum too early," Lea explains. "We're going _slow._ Remember?"

   "Oh, damnit," you reluctantly concede, as the impending climax fades. "You kinky bastard. Sure, why not?"

   "Stop me if it gets too much," Lea reminds you. He gently runs his paw pads over your body, helping to soothe your nerves. You let yourself relax again, but reach up and grab a pillow to shove under your head. You grip the pillow when Lea lines up again. He thrusts in, and since you're already adjusted you take him to your limit immediately. Your breath whooshes out of you with a grunt. Feeling vindictive, you flex your core, squeezing down.

   "Ohhh fuck," Lea growls, pressing his teeth against your sternum. "See, that's playing dirty."

   "You've gotta suffer with me," you sass, sticking your tongue out at him.

   Lea narrows his eyes, and you feel electricity go straight to your clit. You feel your walls flex down. Lea groans deep in his chest. He withdraws until it's just the tip inside of you, then smoothly shoves back in. You gasp, forced back by the strength of his thrust. It felt  _ amazing. _ Lea does it again - he withdraws until it's only the tip, then he slams back home. It isn't too hard, it doesn't hurt, but it's strong enough that it satisfies the  _ dear God please pound me _ need that's been plaguing you since your first dizzy spell in the kitchen so long ago. Lea steadily pounds into you once, twice, three times.

   "Lea," you gasp, voice high with desperation. "Lea, please!"

   "Oh, yeah," Lea says, acting as if he's just realized something. He gently flicks a thumb over your clit. You yowl and clench down. Your walls tighten, approaching orgasm once again.

   Lea pulls out.

   You inhale sharply through clenched teeth, feeling tears of frustration stinging your eyes. You heave deep breaths and try to keep calm as your orgasm fizzles out. Lea tenderly licks the tears from your face, stroking his hands up and down your sides again.

   "Still okay?" he checks.

   "Yes," you grit out, determined to last until  _ he's _ ready to cum. "I'm okay."

   "I love you," Lea rumbles, pressing his nose into your hair.

   "Love you, too," you respond, relaxing again.

   Lea licks your hair back, likely an attempt at grooming you. The tension slowly leaks out of you, and you relax into the mattress. You sigh, even as your cunt twitches in discontent. Lea continues to lick the sweat off of your neck and chest.

   "Good?" Lea asks.

   "Good," you confirm.

   "Awesome." Lea thrusts back in. You inhale deeply, immediately clenching. Lea groans in response. This time his pace, while still strong, is steady and shallow. You weakly cry out with each thrust, sensitive and desperate as all hell. 

   "Lea!" you cry out. "Lea, Lea, Lea, Lea!"

   "I hear you," he growls, teeth bared. He presses a thumb against your clit. You yowl, digging your fingers into the ruff on his back. The heat coils in your belly like white hot iron. You're close. Close, close, close, close, close, close!

   Then he pulls out again.

   You don't bother stopping a shout of desperation.

   "Last one, love," Lea promises, licking your face again. "Promise."

   "Oh, good," you wheeze, shivering. "I don't think I can take another one."

   "I know," Lea soothes, nuzzling into the crook of you neck. He chuckles when you yelp at how  _ fucking cold his nose is holy shit. _ "Last one."

   This time he enters slowly, sliding all the way in. You gasp, shivering and overstimulated. His pace is slow this time, gently sliding in and out. He rubs the back of two fingers around your clit, not touching, but still there. You whimper helplessly, desperately wanting the stimulation but also unwilling to rush him. You squeeze down on him. Lea groans appreciatively, gently nipping your collarbone.

   "C'mon, Lea," you whimper. "C'mon!"

   "Almost!" Lea pants. "Almost, almost!"

   He finally presses down on your clit, rubbing circles. You cry out, back arching. You clench down as hard as you can. Lea snarls, falling out of rhythm. He rubs faster. Almost, almost,  _ almost-! _

   Stars burst in your brain as your climax overtakes you. Lea roars and you feel his dick pulse inside of you. You scream wordlessly as your hips spasm. You howl together, and it's close,  _ so close _ , to what you need. So close!

**_But it's NOT ENOUGH!_ **

****  Lea roars again, this time in clear anger. You join him with an enraged, drawn out yell. You both fall silent, panting. Lea groans, hiding his muzzle in your shoulder. 

   "I think," you huff. "This next one could be the final round."

   "How so?" Lea sighs, settling down on top of you.

   "I might just be threatening the universe in general if this isn't the final round."

   "What, this isn't fun? Endless sex and frustration?" Lea drawls, absently licking your neck.

   "The sex is nice, but the frustration is not," you confirm. "I'd gladly have the sex again, 10 outta 10 would recommend."

   Lea laughs, teeth flashing. You give in to the desire to razz his ears a little bit. His fur is so fucking thick and soft.

   "Okay, one more," Lea chuckles, licking your mouth. "You mind getting on your hands and knees?"

   "About time," you joke. Lea backs off and lets you situate yourself, on your hands and knees with your back to him. You yelp when he presses his nose against your cunt. Your thighs shake when he licks your labia, tongue poking into your vagina. Your breath shudders out of you when Lea climbs over you, arms framing you. He nips where your neck meets your spine -  _ exactly _ where you're most sensitive. You involuntarily giggle.

   "Ready?" Lea asks, hopefully for the last time.

   "Green light to engage," you answer, wiggling your hips.

   "You're a nerd," Lea teases, brushing the tip of his cock against your folds.

   "And you're a dork," you tease back, feeling affectionate and warm. Despite all of this fear, this uncertainty, this slight terror of not being in total control over your hormones, you know that Lea is with you. That he loves you like you love him. "I love you." You say it, glancing over your shoulder, unable to get a good view of his face but enough to show maybe how much you mean it.

   "I love you, too," Lea replies, his voice soft and gentle, a hand roams lightly over your shoulder to brush against your now messy braid. And then he slides his dick in once again. You both groan. 

   " _ Move _ ," you breathe out. Lea curls an arm under you, holding you still, and  _ moves. _ You reach back and wrap your arms around his neck as he pounds into you. You're both done with the slow game, and while hard and fast will never be your thing, this steady pounding is exactly what you need. Lea growls and nips at your neck again. You tug at his ruff in return. He shifts the arm holding you up enough to cup one of your breasts, flicking the nipple with his thumb. Your mouth falls open and you moan loudly. 

   Dignity? What's that?

   You clench down, and Lea snarls against you, clenched teeth pressed against your skin. He's coming over the precipice with you, dammit.

   "If - ah - if we're gonna do this," Lea pants. "You might wanna brace yourself."

   "For - nnh - for what?"

   "The - mm - the knot," Lea rumbles, almost embarrassed.

   "Y-yes _! _ " you gasp. "Fuckin' do it!"

   Maybe you should be embarrassed by how eager you are, but being stretched like that sounds  _ amazing _ and if this is what finally gets Lea to actually cum then  _ hell yes _ you'll take it.

   "God, I love you," Lea growls, bearing down on you with renewed fervor. You grin and grind back into him. The end is in sight and it looks  _ glorious _ . 

   "C'mon, love," you pant. "C'mon."

   Lea snarls wordlessly, lightly brushing his claws against your breast. You moan and clench down in response. You can  _ feel _ his knot, swelling at the base of his dick. You move a hand down to give some attention to your aching clit. You wail at the contact, muscles quivering. 

   "Go for it," Lea commands. "It'll help."

   You rub your clit, and it's like somebody else takes over your hand, and you're going fast, hand nearly vibrating as you desperately try to reach a climax that's  _ almost thERE-! _

__  You wail as you  _ rocket _ into your climax, body seizing up. Your eyes cross and roll up, arching back into Lea. Electricity arcs from your core to your toes to finally reach your brain and  _ completely fry it. _ You take a deep breath and wail again, voice rising into a shriek, because Lea is  _ still going _ . 

   "Do it, Lea!" you wheeze, breathless. "Do it do it do it do it  _ do it-! _ "

   With a roar, Lea drives his knot into you, and you're down from one climax and into another, sobbing helplessly as he  _ still _ thrusts into you, swift jerking motions that send aftershocks of pleasure throughout your body. 

   "Dammit, Lea,  _ come! _ " you scream, and  _ he does.  _

__  Lea  _ howls _ when he comes, liquid heat filling your abdomen  _ at long last. _ He's still bucking into you, and you come again. You're still on your high, unable to actually  _ see straight _ , thoughts scattered like dust to the wind. 

   "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," you whimper. Lea whines above you, hips twitching. Your awareness of the world whites out.

   You come down who knows how long after, and immediately burst into tears, because  _ thank fuck you're not horny again. _ Lea presses his forehead against your back, and you feel the wetness of his tears and the shuddering of his body and know he's relieved too. He rolls until you're resting on top of his chest on your back, still tied together. You bask in the long-coming afterglow, not even bothered about the fact that the two of you will literally be stuck together for another thirty minutes.

   "I love you  _ so _ much," you tell Lea. 

   "I love  _ you _ so much," Lea tells you. He drags a couple pillows to him so he can brace against them, and thus find a more comfortable angle for you to rest at. 

   "Next time we do this," you mumble, sleep  _ finally _ stealing over you as Lea awkwardly snags the blanket with his foot to cover the two of you, "let's do it without the sex pollen."

   "I couldn't agree more." Lea yawns widely. "Now, sleep."

   "Mmhmm. Love you."

   "Love you."

   And you falls asleep to your lover's steady heartbeat in your ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit tho this was my (orion) first ever fanfiction and smut in general. From November to December 31st, 2018, merely an hour a way from 2019, I chugged out this monster of a porn fic. this was before we'd even decided to name the SI character. this was just a hugely self-indulgent piece of Absolute Porn that just _kept growing._ and thus cometverse was born.
> 
> not as noble a beginning as you'd think, huh?


	3. aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of huffing strange sex pollen

You stretch out, reaching your arms up and legs out. You feel something pop in your back and you sigh, going limp against the body next to you. Lea snuffles in his sleep, arm tightening around your waist. You scrub your eyes, picking out the gunk crusting up your tear ducts. You feel sore, almost pleasantly so. Also good  _ night  _ you are  _ incredibly  _ sticky. Especially between your legs.

You gotta pee.

You manage to wiggle out of Lea’s hold, which kind of concerns you because he usually has you in a vice grip. You’ll deal with that  _ after  _ you empty your bladder. You quick-shuffle to the bathroom.

You do your business, washing your hands and taking a washcloth to wipe off the worst of the stickiness. You rifle through your cabinet and find your morning after pills. You pop one in your mouth, washing it down with some water. You take the opportunity to splash your face and wash the back of your neck. You pat dry your face. Looking up at the mirror, you note just how  _ fucking  _ tired you look.

“But damn was last night fun,” you tell your reflection. You give yourself a roguish smirk and leave the bathroom.

Lea is exactly where you left him, and you eagerly climb back into bed. Lea mumbles, still asleep, and wraps his arms back around you. You giggle and kiss his cheek. You nudge your head back under his chin and take a deep breath, smelling his scent. He smells like sex, musk, and the spice of his favorite body wash.

You both need a bath real bad.

But for now, you’re enjoying cuddling, feeling content and sleepy. You wiggle your arm over Lea’s ribs, smushing your face against his chest. Hell yeah, cuddling. You’re just gonna sit here, enjoy the morning drowse, and wait for your exhausted boyfriend to wake up.

Above you, Lea inhales deeply. He exhales with a deep sigh, digging his chin into your head. You kiss his collarbone and withdraw, scooting back a bit and sitting up on your elbows so you can look at him.

“Mornin’!” you chirp, kicking your heels into the air. Lea blinks, slow and languid, like a cat.

“Morning?” Lea yawns, sharp canines flashing. “It isn’t allowed to be morning.” He flops onto his front, burying his face into his pillow. You giggle, feeling a glow from the inside out. So  _ this  _ is what waking up to somebody you love feels like?

“You okay, though?” you ask, tilting your head. “You look exhausted.”

Lea mumbles something into the pillow. His head jerks up and he looks at you with mild panic.

“I forgot a condom!” he blurts. He looks truly panicked. The panic is well placed, but thankfully you have the both of you covered.

“Don’t worry about it,” you soothe, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m on the pill, and I just took a morning after one. We’re good.”

The sheer relief on Lea’s face is a little funny. You feel a little bad that you forgot about the condoms, too. It’s also a little embarrassing, because you’d been planning about having sex with Lea for a while, and you’d had a stash of them in your nightstand. Well, hopefully you’ll remember next time. You roll onto your back next to him, nervously poking your fingers together. You  _ hope  _ there’s a next time.

Lea flops an arm over you, and you willingly roll closer when he tugs at you. You’re still worried about him, because normally he’d be able to just drag you to him. Lea holds you close, and you feel the telltale dampness and slight tugging as he grooms your hair. You slip your arm back around him.

“Are you  _ sure  _ you’re okay?” you ask, thumb rubbing circles on Lea’s side. “I mean, we  _ just  _ had a ton of sex,  _ and  _ you changed and fought it. And don’t you dare try to deflect or lie to me.”

“Guess I’ll just keep my mouth shut then.”

“ _ Lea. _ ”

“ _ Comet. _ ”

You jerk your head from his grasp to glare at him. He manages to hold your gaze for all of two seconds before he looks away. You poke his armpit and he only jumps slightly.

“Are you okay?” you repeat. Lea chews his lip.

“I am  _ reasonably  _ okay,” he finally answers, rubbing tiredly at his face and rolling to his back. “I don’t think I’d be able to get up or walk. I am  _ incredibly  _ drained right now. I doubt I could even light a  _ candle.  _ Also I’m so fucking sore I could  _ cry _ .”

“So whole but hurting,” you sum up. You lean forward and kiss his cheek. “Thank you for being honest with me. Love you.”

“Love you,” he returns, turning his head to give you a quick peck. “Please tell me our plans today involve not leaving the bed.”

“Tired?”

“I’m dying. Call the priest, I need my last rites.”

“Oh, so you don’t want food?” you ask coyly, grinning at his pout.

“I didn’t say  _ that, _ ” he drawls, side-eyeing you. “I just can’t  _ get up. _ ”

“Okay, fine, since I am a  _ loving  _ datemate, I will make you breakfast.”

Lea beams at you, and you smooch his forehead and get up. 

“Go back to sleep and I’ll bring back some food,” you tell him as you throw your robe on.

“With pleasure.” And with that, Lea tugs the covers back over himself as you saunter out of your room.

You’re thinking some blueberry pancakes, bacon, and some coffee would be just the thing.

Almost an hour later - worthwhile pancakes take a hot minute okay! - you had loaded up a tray with everything: blueberry pancakes, crispy bacon, a carafe of fresh coffee, and a small pitcher of orange juice. You’re a little proud of how you have everything balanced and arranged. Everything smells delicious, and your belly rumbles at you. You carefully pad back to your room, toeing it open. Lea has  _ definitely  _ fallen asleep again. 

You giggle and place the tray on your nightstand. You crawl back in bed and wiggle close to Lea until you’re inches from his face. He looks peaceful, but tired. You scoot your face closer. Using only the muscles in your mouth, you pucker your lips and kiss his nose. Lea’s eyebrows scrunch and he blinks his eyes open. 

“Hi again!” you chirp. You’re awful hyper today.

“Mornin’,” Lea murmurs, giving you a sleepy smirk. “Again.” He looks past your shoulder. “What smells good?”

“Food,” you tease. “As promised, I’ve made breakfast. I made blueberry pancakes and bacon. I also got some coffee and orange juice.”

“Awesome,” Lea drawls, closing his eyes again. 

You pause expectantly.

“What?” Lea asks.

“Lea, you gotta sit up.”

“I don’t wanna.”

_ “Lea,”  _ you huff. “You can’t eat if you’re not sitting up.”

“Then feed me,” Lea pleads, and he gives you a puppy look, eyes wide, eyebrows turned slightly up. 

You give him a flat look, eyebrows raised. You turn, grab a plate, and put it on your lap. You  _ masterfully  _ ignore Lea’s eager, hopeful look as you cut off a portion of the pancake stack. You make eye contact with him as you wave the bite around, watching his eyes track it.

You pop it in your mouth.

“Hey,” Lea whines.

“What?” you ask innocently as you cut off another bite. “I’m just eating. If you wanna eat you gotta sit up so you don’t choke.” You pop this bite in with an almost orgasmic, and definitely exaggerated, moan. Lea whines at you.

“Comet, c’mooon,” he whines. “Have mercy on the injured.”

You crunch on some bacon with another moan.

“Is this karma.”

“I don’t possibly know what you mean,” you hum, chewing.

“Fuck, okay, fine,” Lea growls, shuffling up to his elbows. You put down your plate, ready to help steady him if he needs help. Lea pauses, head hanging back as he gathers energy. You put a hand on his back to steady him.

“ _ Hup  _ we get!” you exclaim when he heaves upward. Lea immediately slumps to the side, but you catch him. You eye his torso. Thankfully, there aren’t any bruises or signs of damage or strain. You can feel him trembling.

“Alright, let’s get some food in you,” you tell him.

“Might need some help with that,” Lea confesses, and you agree. His hands are shaking. You can tell from where you’re at. You’re both feeling the after affects of the night you had, but fighting the change has clearly done a number on him.

“Of course!” You cut off a bite of pancake. “You want juice or coffee first?”

“My heart says coffee, but orange juice sounds fantastic right now,” Lea says as he bites off the pancake. He hums appreciatively as a blueberry bursts in his mouth. 

“Alright, hang on.” You brace Lea against the headboard before you go back to the tray. You pour out a glass of orange juice, sticking a straw in it. You turn back and hold the straw up to him. 

You feed Lea half of the plate before he’s strong enough to hold a fork for himself. Through that time Lea takes every opportunity to be cute, licking or kissing your fingers whenever you feed him a piece of bacon. You’re definitely not falling for the innocent look he gives you. The two of you eat breakfast in peace, leaning against each other.

“Does this mean I win?” you ask as you sip your coffee.

“Win what?” Lea turns to you, confusion clear on his face.

“At sex,” you inform him, grinning. 

“Wh- I- What- No!” Lea refuses. “You didn’t- What?!”

“I mean, I’m the only one capable of walking right now,” you explain as if it were obvious, hiding your grin. “Therefore, I win at sex.”

“Nuh-uh!” Lea refutes, gesturing animatedly with his fork. “That doesn’t count!”

“It totally does!” you laugh, leaning away from his flailing. Lea attempts to shove you, but it’s weak at best. “You can’t even wrestle me right now!”

“I demand a rematch.”

“What, now?”

“...no,” Lea admits, pouting as he shoves a piece of pancake into his mouth. “Maybe later, when I can actually move.”

“And without the sex pollen.”

“And without the sex pollen,” Lea confirms. “I wanna actually take time with you.”

You hide your blush behind your coffee cup, heart swelling in your chest. The two of you finish your breakfast, and you manage to convince Lea that a shower would be a fantastic idea before passing out again. You help him limp into the bathroom, setting him down on the edge of the tub. You drag a couple of stools into the shower stall, which you once again help Lea on to one. You wash his hair and back, avoiding spots that make him hiss in pain. You give yourself a quick scrub and rinse the both of you off. You bundle Lea up in the softest, fluffiest towels and bundle him back to bed. You take a quick moment to go get him some boxers and a comfy shirt, which you help him into. You throw on your own shorts and shirt, and collapse on the bed next to him.

“Okay,  _ now  _ we can spend all day in bed,” you tell Lea as you curl up together.

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day,” Lea rumbles, already getting started on grooming your hair, despite you  _ just washing it. _

“Don’t get my hair too wet,” you warn him, grabbing your tablet from the nightstand to catch up on your reading. 

“Meh,” Lea grunts, burying his face in your neck. He almost immediately falls asleep again, snuffling into your shoulder. You open your current book and go back to reading, feeling relaxed and safe.

Hopefully, next time the two of you do the dirty won’t be as dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the best thing about smut fics is that they'll cover the morning after, and shy and i felt that a good thing to do would be to address the "unprotected sex" bit and "lea actively fought a transformation, which is bad for him". so have a filler chap!


	4. Do Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s try the sex thing again, shall we?

  You’re lounging on the couch, lying on your back as you read a novel. You flip the page, barely reading the words on your book. While the content is interesting, your mind just isn’t capable of focusing right now. Since the Pollen Incident, you and Lea have been… well, not bad, but also a lot more cautious. Turns out “hey we had penetrative sex for the first time but it was because of freaky sex pollen” isn’t that easy to get over. You feel a little shivery, a little nervous, a little more aware of where Lea is at all times. Not in a bad way. Not at all.

_ Just admit it, Comet,  _ you muse.  _ You’re thirsty as fuck, but you’re scared of bringing this up so soon after the Incident. _

__ You hold back a sigh, trying to focus on your book. Nope, no luck. You just can’t bring yourself to care about the three to four way political struggle over a dragon and her rider. Usually this is your favorite book, but you’re just… a little lonely to be reading.

  Your moping is interrupted by a weight on the other side of the couch. You look down to see what’s up. Lea pushes his way through your thighs, crawling up over you. He stares down at you for a brief moment before lowering his head to kiss you. You hum, eyes slipping closed. You’re a little surprised, but you allow it. You drop your book to the floor so you can wrap your arms around his shoulders. He lowers himself, resting his weight on top of you, pinning you down. He drags one hand down your side, resting on your waist. The other arm he uses to prop himself up slightly. 

  Lea gently runs his tongue over your lips, silently asking permission. You part your lips with a sigh, tangling your fingers into his hair. Your toes curl, the shivery, tingling feeling from the kiss traveling down your spine and though the rest of your body. Lea groans quietly when you tug at his lower lip, sucking it in and drawing it through your teeth. He kisses down your chin and neck before lifting away from you.

  “So, uh,” he rasps, mouth quirking into a shy smile. “Can we try the sex thing again? Without the pollen this time?”

  You blink, brain scrambling to process what he said to you.

  “Well, you’ve gotten off to a good start,” you manage. Lea laughs, dropping his head to your chest as he snickers. You start laughing, too, giggling helplessly and hiding your face in one hand. You both wind down and Lea looks up at you.

  “Well? Can we?” Lea asks again. You blush but grin at him, feeling a bubble of anticipation in your chest.

  “Sure,” you say. “You wanna…?”

  “Mind if I carry you there?” Lea asks.

  “How  _ romantic!”  _ You simper, making Lea laugh. “You may escort me to my bed chambers.”

  “Pffft, sure thing, your majesty,” Lea teases, clambering off the couch. He scoops you up, easily hefting you in his arms.

  “Ooooooh, Mr.  _ Darcy!  _ Ooooooooh!” You swoon, placing the back of your hand on your forehead and leaning back.

  “I  _ will  _ drop you,” Lea says, lips trembling as he suppresses giggles.

  “You wouldn’t,” you giggle, smirking at him. “You love me too much.”

  “That I do, that I do,” Lea agrees, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. “I love you.”

  “I love you,” you reply, tucking your head under his chin. He rumbles, rubbing his cheek against your hair. He nudges the bedroom door open, kicking it closed behind him. 

  Lea kisses you as he lowers you onto the bed, soft and unhurried. You hum, content, as he runs his hands down your sides. You frame his face with your hands, tangling your fingers into his hair. He plucks the hem of your t-shirt.

  “You mind?” He asks, pulling back slightly to look you in the eyes.

  “As long as you do the same,” you tell him, running a hand just under the collar of his own t-shirt, scratching slightly as you bring your hand up the nape of his neck.

  “Sounds like a good deal to me,” Lea agrees, sitting back on his haunches. You sit up as well. The two of you shuck your shirts and get right back to kissing. You let Lea press you back down to the sheets. Your hands roam over his chest and shoulders, even as his hands slide down your front and sides. Goosebumps prickle over your skin when he runs his palms down your belly, fingertips lightly trailing over the lowest part of your abdomen. You feel him shiver in turn when you lightly trail your fingers from the small of his back, up his spine, to dig into his hair.

  With your other hand you tweak one of his nipples.

  Lea gasps. You smirk, swiping your tongue against the roof of his mouth.

  “Cheater,” Lea grumbles. “You’ve still got your bra on.”

  “That I do,” you confirm. 

  “Mind taking it off?” Lea asks, rasping his tongue over the junction of your neck and shoulder.

  “Wanna help me with that?” You ask, sitting up on your elbows.

  Lea trails his hands up your sides, one hand reaching around to deftly unclasp your bra. You slip it off and toss it to the side. Lea immediately bends down to rasp his tongue over one of your nipples, making you sigh. He draws it into his mouth, sucking and massaging with his tongue. His hands tenderly massage your sides, warm palms relaxing you. You whimper, drawing your legs up to wrap around his waist, tangling one hand into his hair. He releases your tit with a wet  _ pop _ and turns his attention to the other one. 

  “Lea,” you whine, feeling heat bloom in your core. He sucks harder, drawing his head back. You  _ mewl _ , shivering. He lets go and kisses up your neck to kiss you again. You moan into the kiss, feeling breathless and unbearably warm. You claw your hand down his chest, making Lea gasp again.

  “Roll over?” You ask. Lea rolls the two of you over, hands on your waist. You reward him with a deep kiss, breaking away to kiss down his jaw, neck, sternum.

_   “Ah,”  _ Lea grunts when your mouth latches around a nipple. “Turnabout’s fair play, huh?”

  “You know it, babe,” you tease, tweaking the opposite nipple. Lea jumps, a high noise quickly stifled in the back of his throat. You ease up, switching sides to lathe your tongue over the other nipple. Lea sighs, one hand digging into your hair while the other kneads into your side. You suck on his nipple, lightly scraping your teeth around the tip. Lea whines, hips twitching slightly beneath you. You hum, dragging your tongue across his chest to go back to the other nipple. You start  _ that  _ one off by lightly clamping your teeth around it, gently tugging upward. Lea moans, arching slightly, tugging at your hair.

  Good thing you didn’t have it in a braid.

  You close your lips around the nipple, massaging it with your tongue. You lightly nip it again, barely squeezing with your teeth. Lea mewls, hips bucking up underneath you. You can  _ just  _ feel the hardness in his pants. You have mercy on him and lean upward to kiss him. He nips at your lower lip, making you gasp. He hooks a finger into your waistband.

  “May I?” He asks, looking into your eyes. You blush, feeling vulnerable and shy.

  “Yeah,” you mumble. “Yeah, you may.”

  Lea kisses you and gently rolls the two of you over again. He places tiny kisses on your throat and shoulders as he carefully, slowly tugs your sweats, and your panties, off. He kisses down your front as he goes, tossing your garments to the side. You shiver as he parts your thighs, softly kissing up the inside of one thigh. He pauses and looks up at you.   
  “This okay?” He asks. You gulp and nod.

  “Yeah,” you croak.

  “Let me know if you need to stop, okay?” He tells you.

  “Okay. I love you.”

  “Love you, too,” he says, warm and soft. He kisses up your thighs and then gently kisses your folds. Your breath shudders out of you. Lea slides one hand up to cup one of your breasts.

  “Oooooh,” you sigh. Lea flicks his thumb over your nipple, tongue lapping at your folds. Your thighs twitch when he teases a finger around your hole. He gently kisses your clit, barely adding any pressure, yet it still sends a  _ zing  _ of pleasure up your core, making you shiver. You whine, one hand covering Lea’s hand on your breast and the other tangling into his hair. Lea rumbles, the deep vibrations rippling through you. You close your eyes and sink into the sensations. You hum and sigh, feeling yourself rock to the slow rhythm Lea has set. He gently presses his finger inside of you. You groan, struggling to keep your thighs relaxed. He crooks his finger, pressing the spot just inside.

_ “AH!”  _ You gasp, thighs jerking up.

  “Comet?” Lea asks, concerned.

  “I’m good!” You squeak, letting go of his hand to hide your face. “I’m good! Promise!”

  “You sure?” Lea teases, rasping his tongue over your clit. You whine, tugging at his hair.

  “Yes, I’m sure!” You whine. “ _ Please,  _ keep going!”

  “As you wish,” Lea purrs, crooking his fingers again. You groan, feeling your inner walls ripple. He kisses your clit again before returning to licking your folds, lapping up your slick. He pumps his finger in and out, teasing the outside before going back in to tease your g-spot. You whimper, chest heaving as you pant. Lea murmurs a warning before he presses in another finger. You groan, the sound climbing into a mewl when he twitches both fingers up. Tension builds in your core.

  “Lea,” you breathe, thighs trembling. “Lea, Lea,  _ Lea.” _

__ “Yeah, Comet,” Lea hums, reaching up a bit to kiss your belly. “I’ve got you.” Then he plants his lips on your clit and  _ sucks.  _

  You gasp, a great inhalation as you arch, eyes rolling as  _ heat, shivering, rippling heat  _ oozes through your body, making muscles tremble and shaking whines and whimpers out of you. You clench around Lea’s fingers as he works you through your orgasm, the  _ delicious  _ friction drawing your orgasm just that much longer. Your grip tightens in his hair as your hands spasm, then relaxes as you slowly float back down to the living. You feel Lea withdraw his fingers, giving your cunt one final swipe of his tongue. He crawls up over you and kisses your neck.

  “Still good?” Lea asks, and you can feel him smile against the column of your throat.

  “Yeah,” you wheeze, feeling relaxed and content. “Still good.”

  “You wanna keep going?” He asks, and you can  _ hear  _ the shy hope in his voice.

  “Fuck yeah, I do,” you tell him, knocking your head against his.

  “Awesome,” Lea says, kissing your cheek before. “Uh, condoms? Where are they?”

  “The fuckin’...” Gotta love sex hormones fogging your brain up. You sit up and gesture to the side. “Nightstand. Top drawer.”

  “Gotcha.” Lea leans over and rifles in the nightstand. You fumble a bit, tingly fingers not quite able to catch the waistband of his sweats, but you manage to grasp his length. Lea groans, slumping over you slightly.

  “Comet, I’m  _ trying  _ to get a condom, and you’re  _ distracting me,”  _ he huffs, giving you a look. You smile up at him innocently.

  “Then get one!” You chirp, tugging his waistband and pulling his dick out.

  “You’re a menace,” Lea rasps, voice husky as he tries to open the condom packet. You grin and use your other hand to grab his balls. He  _ wheezes _ , hips jerking forward slightly even as he renews his effort to get the condom packet open.

  “You seem a little unfocused, love,” you tease, twisting up his shaft as you massage his testicles. “Everything okay?”

  “Yep,” Lea rasps, unusually focused on the foil packaging. “Yep, all good.”

  “Ah, excellent!” You chirp, giving them another squeeze as you give his dick a firm tug. You rub your thumb over the tip, smearing the bead of precum around. Lea pants, pausing and pressing his hands, clenched over the condom, to his forehead as you slowly pump up and down his length.

  “Comet,” he growls. “Comet, I would  _ like  _ to  _ responsibly fuck you, _ but you’re making things a  _ little difficult _ right now.”

  “Hmmm, you right, you right,” you agree, lightly trailing your fingers over his balls as you do the same to his dick. “Just get that packet open and we’re good to go.”

  “I’m  _ trying  _ but my  _ partner  _ keeps  _ grabbing my dick _ and it’s  _ very distracting!”  _ Lea almost snarls, ripping into the packet with his fangs. He gives a triumphant laugh when it finally opens. Lea takes the condom and holds it out to you expectantly. You grab it from him and roll it on yourself, conceding some sort of defeat.

  “And the lube?” Lea asks you, holding out the bottle he had also grabbed.

  “Fuck you,” you laugh, taking the bottle from him.

  “Trying to,” he returns, biting his lip when you uncap the bottle. He groans quietly when you lube him up, touch gentle. You playfully smack his hip with your wet hand once you’re done.

  “Well?” You drawl, leaning back on your elbows. 

  “Well?” Lea purrs back, looming over you, hands on either side of your body. You hook one leg over his hips, pulling him forward slightly even as you lay back completely.

  “Please?” Is all you say, hands placed lightly on Lea’s shoulder.

  “You only have to ask,” Lea tells you, grabbing one of your hands and kissing your wrist. He lowers himself down, both of you moaning as he grinds his length over your folds. You draw him into a sloppy kiss. He grabs the thigh you have hooked around his waist, tugging it a little higher.

  “Ready?” He asks, lips brushing against yours.

  “Go for it, Lea,” you whisper.

  Lea presses into you, slowly, gently, watching your face for any signs of discomfort. There’s a slight burn as your body adjusts to the intrusion, but you sigh and relax. Lea peppers your neck and face with kisses, releasing your thigh to rub his hand over your side. You moan once he’s all the way in, muscles fluttering around him. The two of you rest a moment, languidly kissing each other’s neck and shoulders.

  “Okay,” you tell Lea. “I’m ready if you are.”

  “For you? Always,” Lea purrs, tugging at your earlobe with his teeth.

  Lea braces himself on one arm, the other hand supporting your thigh hooked around him. He slowly withdraws, about halfway out, before just as slowly sliding back in. You sigh, looping your arms around his neck, closing your eyes and pressing your foreheads together. You breathe him in as he tenderly fucks you, pace unhurried, just the gentle friction slowly warming you from the inside out. You tilt your mouth closer to kiss him, snickering when your noses smush together. Lea huffs a laugh, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

  You feel good.

  You feel cherished.

  You feel tender.

  “Love you,” you whisper, consciously flexing your core. 

  “Love you back,” Lea murmurs, brushing his nose against yours. “Mind if I speed up?”

  “I wouldn’t mind at all,” you giggle. “I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

  Lea gives you another kiss, then presses his mouth against your throat as he speeds up. You let your head flop back, mouth open slightly as you pant. 

_ “Ah. Ah. Ah,”  _ you grunt, bringing your other leg up to completely wrap around him, trying to bring him closer, drag him  _ deeper. “Lea. Deeper?” _

__ “Oooh,  _ needy _ , your majesty?” Lea teases, voice strained.

  “Please?” You ask.

  “As you wish,” Lea laughs, adjusting his grip on your hips. He withdraws to the tip, then  _ pounds  _ back in. You cry out, the force shoving you back slightly.

  “Yes!” You yowl. “Yes yes yes yes! That!”

  “I gotcha,” Lea grunts, lifting his head to kiss you roughly. You dig your nails into his scalp and back, holding on for dear life as he  _ devours  _ your mouth, tongue swiping against yours and teeth tugging at your lips. You moan, almost overwhelmed as Lea  _ fucks  _ you, hitting that spot  _ deep inside  _ that nothing else can reach.

  Lea releases your thigh and presses a thumb to your clit.

_ “Oh shit!!”  _ You cry, jerking. Lea moans when you tug his hair roughly.  _ “Oh,  _ shit,  _ oh  _ shit,  _ oh  _ shit!”

  “Oh, is that good?” Lea gasps. “You want me to do that again?”

  “Hah, hah, yeah!” You manage, tugging at his hair and eliciting another moan. “Yeah, please.”

  “You got it.”

  Lea puts his thumb on your clit and keeps it there, rubbing in time to his thrusts. You reward him by tugging on his hair again, swallowing his moan when you kiss him. His hips stutter, and you tug again so you can get at his throat, nipping and kissing where you can reach. You can feel your own core tightening up.

  “C’mon,” you pant. “C’mon.”

  “You first,” Lea huffs. You tug him down to kiss him again, scratching your nails into his scalp. Lea increases his pace just a little more and o _ h gO _ **_D !_ **

**** You throw your head back and  _ wail,  _ orgasm hitting you like a goddamn truck. Your vision whites out, but you can feel Lea gasp and go still above you, warm and pulsing inside of you. You shake, electricity traveling through your core through your toes your belly your hands and ending up in your brain,  _ thoroughly  _ frying it. Your breath sobs out of you, voice failing you as your muscles seize up.

  Slowly, torturously so, you slide back down, gasping for air. Lea has gone limp on top of you, panting in your ear. You gently nudge his head with yours.

  “You okay?” You ask, throat raw.

  “Fan-fucking-tastic,” Lea mumbles, sleepily pressing a kiss just under your ear. He rolls off of you, slipping out. You shiver at the sudden absence of heat as Lea disposes of the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the trash can next to the bed. Lea grabs the comforter and tugs it over the two of you, gathering you into his arms. You gratefully nuzzle into his chest, inhaling the smell of sweat, sex, and woodsmoke. Lea nuzzles your hair before starting to groom it, tongue rasping over your forehead and scalp.

  “You’re gonna make me stink more than I already do,” you gripe playfully, reaching down to pinch his butt.

  “You don’t stink,” Lea teases, returning the favor. “Was it good?”

  “Very good, thank you,” you hum, kissing his collarbone. “Now shuddup and nap with me.”

  “Whatever their majesty desires,” Lea drawls, tucking you more closely under his chin. You huff a laugh and close your eyes, satisfied.

  What a fun rematch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy -lifts m leggy up real far-


	5. Play Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to get fiesty

   It starts because you came up behind Lea and clamped your teeth on the back of his exposed neck with a playful growl. You run away with a giggle at his yelp, and he chases after you. You run around your ship, leaping over furniture and skidding across tile. You lead him on a merry chase. You know he’s letting you stay ahead, but you’d like to think your own hard-earned skills helped you keep your edge. Eventually he pounces, and you turn to meet him with open arms. 

   His mouth crashes into yours, and he almost  _ slams  _ you against a wall. You grin and nip at his lips, relishing in his answering growl. Lea tugs slightly at your underarms; you obligingly jump and hook your legs around his waist. He props a knee under your ass to keep you steady and goes back to devouring your mouth, teeth and tongue and wild eagerness. You dig one hand into the back of his head, tugging sharply at his hair and grab at his upper back with the other hand. He growls into your mouth, tugging sharply at your lower lip. You gasp, feeling heat flood down into your core.

   Lea inhales deeply, and you automatically flush, knowing that he’s smelling your arousal. With a growl he goes down on your neck, nipping and licking and scraping. You tilt your head back, giving him more access as you dig your nails  _ in.  _ You’re shivering. Need coils in you like a constricting snake, especially as Lea starts paying attention to your shoulders and ears, too. You’re just able to grab his ear in your mouth, digging your teeth in and tugging.

   “Wanna take this to the bedroom?” you breathe, smoothing your tongue over the indents in his earlobe. Lea almost literally throws you over his shoulder. You laugh, taking the opportunity to goose his butt. Lea almost  _ runs  _ to your shared bedroom, fingers digging into your thighs and ass.

   “Eager, are we?” you purr. Lea says nothing. You think you’ve got him good and riled, now. He slaps the door panel and the next thing you know you’re  _ flying.  _ You cackle, landing on the mattress with a bounce. You immediately draw your feet up and manage to get them pressed firmly against Lea’s chest when he tries to pounce on top of you. He growls at you, teeth bared in a savage grin as he grips your feet. You growl back, grinning, and  _ shove.  _ It only sends him back a bit, but you’re already off the bed. He lunges after you, just catching you by the waist, but he’s just a little too late on the lunge -- he’s hanging off the bed by his knees. The two of you go down, soft carpet scratching at your elbows. Lea nips your back, making you squeal and twist. Lea crawls up toward you. You shove at his face, but he nips your fingers.

   You snarl and drive your knees up, getting him in the chest. Lea is undeterred. He darts forward, mashing your mouths together again. You growl playfully, biting down on his lower lip. You strike the inside of his elbow, causing it to buckle. You use an arm around Lea’s neck to throw him to the side, using the momentum to get the two of you to roll. 

   Now  _ you’re  _ on top. You immediately get to work nipping and scraping Lea’s neck and shoulders, enjoying his hiss as you press your knee into his crotch. You grin against his collarbone when you feel his hardness. You run your hands up his shirt, smoothing your palms up his chest. Then, in a torturously slow motion, your scrape your nails down his ribs. Lea shudders underneath you. You use his distraction to slip your shirt off.

   “If you just wanted to play  _ rough _ ,” Lea growls, voice husky, “you could’ve just  _ said. _ ”

   “But this is more  _ exciting!”  _ you purr, pointedly tugging at the hem of his tank top. “Don’t tell me you’re not having fun?”

   “I’m having  _ lots  _ of fun,” Lea drawls, letting you tug his top off. He hisses when you’re on him again, all nails and teeth and  _ grinding.  _ “What I  _ don’t  _ understand,” he gasps, voice strained, “is what has you in such a  _ mood.” _

   “I literally just wanna fight somebody but I also love you?” you almost answer, sitting up from your nibbling to look at him. “I dunno what my problem is, dude. If you want me to stop, I will.”

   “Who said I wanted you to stop?” Lea rumbles, eyes half-lidded. You grin, all teeth, and latch your teeth on his clavicle. “Can we get back to the bed, though? Carpet marks aren’t my idea of a good idea of a good time.”

   You suck harshly, releasing his skin with a juicy noise.

   “Make me,” you hum, planting sloppy kisses up to his jaw.

   You yelp when Lea rolls you over, pinning you down with his weight. He gets his legs under him and lifts you enough to turn around and drop you on the mattress again. You whip your legs up and just miss kicking at his shoulder, but now his shoulders are just under your thighs. You immediately clamp your legs around his neck and try to shift your weight to get him to  _ roll _ , dammit. Lea only laughs. He nips your inner thighs, exposed because your traitor shorts have ridden up to expose the sensitive flesh. He pointedly snaps your waistband, raising an eyebrow, but you just grin viciously. He rolls his eyes. Gripping your thighs, he stands up on his knees, back hunched, forcing you to balance on your upper shoulders. You struggle to keep your balance  _ and  _ your thighs firmly flexed, but then he  _ lifts _ , and you’re almost left dangling. Your thighs loosen.

   “Ha!” Lea laughs, and he manages to get both your shorts and panties off in one smooth movement. Goosebumps ripple over you skin, and you shiver in anticipation. Lea lets you down on your shoulders again, and you go back to clamping your thighs around his neck. He bites your thigh in retaliation. You shudder, and he scratches suddenly sharp nails down the outside of one thigh. With mock reluctance, you loosen your grip.

   “Geez, making me work for it, huh?” Lea rasps, nipping up the inside of your thigh as he heads towards his prize.

   “Like you don’t enjoy this,” you tease, voice wavering as he trails his claws up the inside and outside your thighs to grip your knees.

   “True,” Lea concedes, then his mouth is on your cunt and you can’t quite comprehend anything anymore. He’s got a firm grip on your knees, keeping you open as he eats you out, your legs hooked over his shoulders. You cry out, legs jerking as he (gently) nips at your innermost thigh, mouthing at your folds. His tongue lathes over your clit, darts inside of you, soothes over the increasing amount of bites he leaves as he practically  _ devours  _ you. You sob, reaching awkwardly to grab his thigh, digging your nails into his skin.

   “Fuck!” you scream, voice pitching higher when he releases one knee to press his fingers (sans pointy bits) into you as he sucks on your clit. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

   “Such language,” Lea rumbles, intentionally lowering his voice to a bass growl, and the vibrations set you  _ off.  _ You shatter, shaking and clamping over his head. Lea, face buried in your crotch, doesn’t seem to care as he laps you through your orgasm. You’re not too far gone to flail your legs once it gets too much, managing to knock him off balance. You press your feet to his chest, as if you were going to rabbit kick him.

   “Pants,” you manage through your heavy breathing, sweat pooling in your inner knees. Lea tilts his head coyishly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

   “Make me,” he challenges, using your words against you. You roll up and lunge, catching him in an aggressive kiss with your arms looped around his neck. But instead of pushing him forward, you roll him  _ back,  _ getting him on top of you as you kiss him silly. Thankfully, he’s wearing casual shorts too, and using the kiss distraction you tug his shorts and his boxers with your feet, giggling when he gripes about your freezing toes. He realizes what you’re doing and tries to sit up to get away, but you’ve got your arms locked tight around him, and he takes you with him. This time, you  _ do  _ manage to get him on his back, and swiftly abandon the kiss to yank his shorts and boxers off. You get a bite on his hips in before he shoves you off him with a comparatively gentle kick of his foot. You go back willingly, taking the opportunity to whip your bra off while he impatiently throws his pants off.

   Lea tackles you into the pillows, and now he’s kissing  _ you  _ silly. He grinds his length against you and you moan, nails scratching down his back. He snarls, clamping his teeth down on your shoulder. 

   “Wait wait wait!” you manage to yelp. “Condom!”

   Lea gets off of you to fumble in the nightstand for one. You lean forward and nip at his arm, despite the awkward angle. He growls at you, ripping the condom package with his teeth. He rolls it on. You tense in anticipation when he’s back to grinding against you. You kiss his shoulder and let your thighs fall open. Despite your roughhousing, he’s gentle when he pushes into you. He slowly works himself in, letting you adjust and open up bit by bit with small thrusts. You both groan when he gets all the way in. You rest, breathing heavily, then he withdraws to the tip and  _ pounds  _ back in.

   You yowl, head thrown back. You scratch down his biceps, lips pulled back in a grin as he fucks you. His pace, while definitely strong, isn’t brutal. He nips at your collarbone, your sternum, your breasts. He braces a forearm by your head, holding your hips up with the other to get a better angle as he fucks you. You can only clutch him, squeezing down your inner muscles to drive him  _ crazy. _ Just as your walls start to tighten in anticipation, Lea stops.

   “Oh, you asshole,” you growl. Lea nips your breast and pulls out. Before you snap at him he rolls you over. You don’t fight him, curious despite yourself. He looms over you, pressing your shoulders down until you’re ass-up, cheek pressed into the sheets.. He lines up, and, with an arm hooked under you to hold you to him, thrusts back home. You gasp, cheek rubbing against the sheets with the force of the thrust. You spread your thighs wider, even going so far to hook a leg behind his thigh. Lea braces his other arm in next to your head. He nips your shoulder as he goes back to the good pounding he was giving you earlier. 

   “This good?” he purrs in your ear, nibbling the shell of your ear.

   “Oh, this is  _ fantastic _ ,” you laugh, fingers gripping the sheets. “How- about-  _ you!!” _

   “Pretty-  _ fuckin’-  _ good,” Lea grunts with each thrust.

   The two of you stop speaking after that, concentrating on just banging each other’s brains out. Lea’s got you good and pinned down, so the only thing you can really do is clench down on him as often as you can.

   Your orgasm hits you like a speeding train, stars  _ exploding  _ in your brain and behind your eyelids as you  _ wail _ . You body shakes like you’ve stuck a fork in a socket, shivering as your eyes roll up. Lea isn’t that far behind you, giving one final thrust before he stills, pulsing and warm inside of you. You go limp, raised leg flopping to the bed. Lea has just enough energy to pull out and dispose of the condom before collapsing on top of you. You groan, powerless to shove him off of you. He gently kisses your cheek, licking some of the sweat from your temple.

   “Did you have fun?” he asks you, clearly amused.

   “Yeah,” you mumble, tired but satisfied, burying your face in the space under his chin. Lea hums and kisses your crown. “We should wrestle again sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i dont know how you made wrestling sexy but you did it you madman" - shyrstyne when i first showed them this


	6. the Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've got a surprise for lea

   Lea’s chest rises and falls with each breath, sweat glistening over his collarbone and pecs. His muscles clench and release periodically as he restrains himself from ripping free from the colorful silk tying him to the chair. You’d gone with a lovely sea green for this round, embroidered with gold thread. It complements his eyes, in your opinion. He smirks at you, lopsided and cocky, but you know he’s slowly reaching his limit.

   Perhaps it’s this soft robe you’ve been wearing the entire time. Probably a little frustrating, since you’ve been grinding and draping and just barely touching him for the past, oh, ten minutes. Maybe even fifteen. He’s especially determined today.

   You absently twirl one end of your belt robe. Lea zeroes in on the movement, nostrils flaring.

   “What?” you ask, innocent as you slowly saunter back towards him. “You wanna know what’s under my robe?” You slowly trail your fingertips up the soft, fluffy collar and trail is back down your neck. “You think you’ve earned it?”

   “You’ve been wearing it,” Lea pants, “the entire time. Can’t blame a guy for being curious.”

   “Hmmm,” you hum, straddling his legs. Lea huffs, tensing in an attempt to keep still. Rules must be followed, after all. “ _ Maybe  _ you’ve earned it. But,” you lean forward, trailing your lips over his. Lea opens his mouth in anticipation, but you lean away. “But, I think you should ask nicely, hm?”

   “Gonna make me beg?” Lea rasps, voice husky.

   “Nah,” you tease, rolling your hips slightly. Lea groans, head falling back. “Just say please and the robe comes off.”

   “Promises, promises.”

   “No, deadass, Lea,” you laugh. “Ask nicely and I’ll show you what’s under here.” 

   You’re actually  _ really  _ excited about this. It cost you quite a bit of munny for this, but you know it’s going to be worth it.

   “Huh.” Lea lifts his head to look at you. He raises an eyebrow. “Alright, I’ll bite. Please?”

   You grin. You untie your belt and, in one smooth and dramatic movement, you shuck your robe. Lea’s face goes slack, mouth falling open, eyes wide, face going red. You try    not to wiggle, feeling pleased with yourself.

   You know he sees the charm first. It’s a small charm, nestled just above your cleavage, in the shape of one of his chakrams. It’s attached to a choker of soft, black leather that you just barely managed to keep hidden with your ludicrously fluffy robe. Then there’s the Lingerie.

   It deserves to be capitalized because it was custom made just for him.

   The entire set is made out of black satin. Picked out in silver thread are swirling silver flames, with small cross stitches in red up the middle of the bustier, ending in a small bow where your cups join together. You’re not a fan of thongs, but you think the little black lace number you’re wearing fits the theme, especially with the tiny red bow it has. There’s black and silver lace garters, attached with red straps, that complete the ensemble.

   Lea still hasn’t said a word.

   “Did I break you?” you tease, trailing your hands up your sides. “Do you like it?”

   Lea inhales sharply, jaw snapping shut. His pupils are blown wide, still fixed on the charm. You playfully flick it. That seems to break him out of his spell. He jerks forward, planting a kiss on your chest. You tangle your fingers into his hair and tug him back.

   “Now, now,” you tease. “Have a little patience, yeah?”

   “Fuck that,” Lea growls. With a  _ shrrrrip _ , Lea tears through the silk scarves and wraps his arms around you, burying his face into your chest. You feel claws poke into your bare shoulder blades.

   “Careful, love,” you breathe, breath hitching when you feel something warm and wet slide between your breasts. “This shit was  _ expensiiiive. _ ”

   “Oh my God, I  _ fucking  _ love you,” Lea gasps, pressing open-mouthed kisses to your chest. “I love you  _ so much _ , you have  _ no  _ idea.”

   “I think I’m getting some idea,” you huff. “If you like hold on for five seconds I can get it off.”

   “No no no, keep it on,” Lea insists. “Please?”

   “Mmmmm, for you,” you hum. “How do you wanna do this?”

   “This come off? Like separate?” Lea asks, gingerly hooking a finger in the waistband of your panties.

   “I think so.” You stand up off of him. “I have no idea how I got into this, anyway, so this is a puzzle for both of us. Lemme just-” you pick up your robe and dig into the pocket. You bring out a condom and a bottle of lube. Lea laughs.

   “Really?” he snickers.

  “You know I’m always prepared, babe,” you sass, winking at him. “Now lube up while I figure out how to get my panties off.”

   “Pretty sure you’re gonna have to take the garter belt off, too,” Lea suggests. You examine said garment.

   “By golly, you’re right.” You pout. “Dang. I wanted to keep them on.”

   “You can always put it back on.”

   “Too much effort.” You fiddle with the straps. “Oh, they snap open!”

_    “How did you put that on?”  _ Lea wheezes, definitely laughing at you.

   “Shut uuuup,” you whine at him as you carefully wiggle your panties over the actual garters, reattaching the straps to the garters once the panties are off. You stand up proudly. Lea grins at you, completely free of the silk scarves, condom on and lubed up. 

   “What?” you demand, putting your hands on your hips.

   “You’re adorable.”

   “ _ You’re  _ adorable!” is your skillful rebuttal. 

   “C’mere?”

   You sashay back over to him, straddling his knees. He slides his warm palms up your thighs, rubbing his thumbs where your thighs meet your pelvis. He looks up at you, eyes soft. You blush, scrunching into your shoulders from your own shyness. Lea noses up your neck to place gentle kisses along your jaw. You tilt your head to kiss him properly. He hums in appreciation, gently molding his mouth to yours. You knead the his shoulders and the back of his neck as he gently rubs your thighs. He presses one hand just below your navel with a questioning hum.

   “Yes, please,” you murmur into his mouth. Lea obliges.

   You gasp and roll your head back as he massages your outer labia. Your hips move almost without your permission, matching his ponderous rhythm. He murmurs a warning before pressing a finger into you. You groan, adjusting your thighs a little wider.

  “Good?” Lea asks, running his lips over your jawline.

   “Good,” you sigh, tilting your head to recapture his mouth. Lea hums, pumping his finger in and out. He removes his hand to squirt some lube onto it before going back in with two fingers this time, scissoring them inside of you. You moan, low and shuddering, breaking from the kiss to press your forehead to his. Your breath comes in deep gasps as you roll your hips, humping his fingers.

   “Eager, huh?” Lea rumbles, looking into your eyes with a teasing smirk.

   “Like you aren’t?” you purr back. “We’ve got all night, love.”

   “Mmmh, you’re right about that,” Lea muses, thumb brushing just above your clit. You deliberately clench over his fingertips. He growls, closing his eyes as he collects himself.

   “Ready whenever you are,” you inform him.

   “Yeah,” Lea huffs, removing his fingers. He opens his eyes to look into yours. “You trust me?”

   “Always,” you tell him, settling back down in his lap. He grips just under your thighs, large hands easily cupping them.

   “Check this out,” he says with a grin.

   Then he  _ lifts you. _

_    Straight into the air. _

   Your mind blanks out as Lea  _ straight up fucking lifts you into the air,  _ using only your thighs as  a grip. Your balance adjusts automatically. Then, slowly, carefully, he lowers you down. He slots into place smoothly, and he sighs in satisfaction.

   You’re still trying to process  _ what the fuck just happened. _

_    You are  _ **_incredibly_ ** _ turned on right now. _

   “You good?” Lea asks, grinning mischievously. 

   “ _ Guh _ ,” is what crawls out of your mouth. Lea laughs, delighted.

   “You want me to do it again?” 

   “ _ Gnnughsdfs, _ ” you verbally keysmash.

   “I’m gonna take that as a ‘yes’,” Lea snickers, gripping your thighs again.

_    He fucking lifts you A G A I N.  _ Smoothly lifting you until it’s just the tip of him inside, then just as smoothly lowering you back down, muscles flexing in his arms and chest.

**_HOLY SHIT._ **

   You wheeze like a punctured balloon. Lea looks into your startled face and outright  _ cackles  _ at you. He presses his forehead against your collarbone as he just  _ laughs  _ at you.

   “You didn’t,” he wheezes, “you didn’t think I could do that?”

   “ _ Um?? _ ” you squeak, incapable of finding words. “ **_Um???_ ** ”

   “That gets you goin’, huh?” Lea drawls, proving his point by lifting you again. You don’t bother stopping a moan when he lowers you back down.

_    Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. _

   “You okay, Comet?” Lea asks, a little concerned. “Didn’t fry you too much, did I?”

   “ ‘m okay,” you wheeze. “ _ Holy shit, Lea. _ ”

   “Oh, good,” he teases. “You’re still alive.”

   “Oh my God, please do that again.”

   “Sure thing.”

   You gasp in delight when he once again lifts and lowers you. You squeeze on the way down and he groans.

   “If I do that again, will you do  _ that  _ again?” he asks, voice strained. You smile coyly and flex again.

   “Hell yeah, lover,” you agree.

   Just as eager as you, now, Lea lifts you. As he lowers you, you squeeze your core around him, revelling in the  _ sound  _ he makes. Again. Again. Again.

   “Alright,” Lea huffs, sweating with the effort of controlling himself. “Mind if we get down to business?”

   “I thought you’d never ask,” you drawl, and you roll your hips forward. Lea moans and grinds back into you, gripping your thighs for dear life. He has enough presence of mind to put a finger to your clit, and your own control shudders.

   “C’mon,” Lea murmurs. Well, if he insists.

   You ride him  _ hard _ , thighs and hips lifting and rolling and grinding. Lea presses his face into your chest and breathes you in, panting and kissing and licking over your chest and shoulders. Your nails dig into his shoulders, into his hair, and you bring him up for a kiss. Your mouths crash together, sloppy and open. You tingle from your toes to your fingers. You feel energized, like you’ve been struck by lightning. You would know.

   “I love you,” Lea breathes, driving himself into you with a powerful thrust. You gasp sharply, holding on to him with all your strength. “Love you. Love you. Love you.”

   “Love. Love you, too!” you gasp, shivering as an electric wire coils around your spine. “I love you, Lea. Love you, love you, love you!”

   “I’ve got you, Comet,” he whispers into your mouth. “I’ve got you.”

   Your face scrunches and your body tightens and you feel your core shiver  _ and then-! _

   You gasp, choking on a cry as you shudder to pieces. Lea murmurs and kisses your shoulder as he patiently works you through it, firmly circling your clit. He withdraws at your whimpers, and places his hands on your thighs, presumably to lift you again.

   “Nuh-uh,” you grunt, smacking his hands. “Your turn.”

   “Comet-” he starts.

   “Your. Turn.”

   He huffs, but doesn’t stop you when you stubbornly roll your hips forward and back. You tug his head forward to rest against you as you patiently work him with your hips and core. Your body is still twitching with aftershocks, but you’re determined to get him to finish, too. He pants, open-mouthed, onto your shoulder, shuddering as he gets closer, closer, closer.

   Lea stills, shivering. He moans, pulsing inside of you.

_    Gooooood,  _ you hum to yourself. Very good.

   “Good?” you ask aloud. Lea mumbles wordlessly, going limp in your embrace.

   “Bed?” you suggest.

   “Mmmmyeah,” Lea groans, voice thick. “Need help getting this off?”

   “If you would.”

   The two of you, slowly, straighten yourselves up. Lea disposes of the condom and helps you untie the bustier. He sleepily presses kisses down your spine as he opens the back. 

   “You know this means I win, right?” you tell him once the two of your are curled up in bed.

   “I think you cheated,” he mock-grumbles at you, “but I’ll take the loss. I loved it.”

   “I could tell. Love you.”

   “Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will not be ashamed of my strength kink


	7. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get a haircut

   You run a hand over your freshly buzzed undercut, delighting in the prickly texture of not-quite-shaved hair. Your sensitive fingers traced the patterns you had your barber shave in - a few wispy flame designs and, smack dab on the back of your head, a chakram. The exact same kind Lea still uses when he doesn’t feel like whacking things with his shiny keyblade. You pull your beanie on, tucking your braid into the soft wool. You skip a little bit as you walk back to the house. You hope Lea likes your haircut!

   Spring at Radiant Garden is a little chilly during the first month or so, which hopefully means that Lea won’t think your beanie too unusual. You carefully tiptoe through the front door. You can sense somebody in the house, just faintly. You adjust your cap a little bit, tugging it down over your ears, and trot to where you can sense the person.

   Fortunately, it’s Lea! He’s chilling on the couch, flicking through a small cookbook. He sees you and perks up. Your heart glows a bit when he smiles at you.

   “Hey, love!” he greets you, eyes crinkling from the force of his smile.

   “Hello, lover!” you chirp back. “What’s up?”

   “Nuthin’ much. What’re you up to?”

   “Ah, I was thinkin’ about pumping Tifa for some cocktail ideas,” you say casually, leaning against the doorframe. “Just got my hair cut, so that’s something off my list.”

   “Nice,” Lea hums. “Can I see?”

   “Sure!” you take off your beanie. You see Lea focus on the side of your head, where the flames begin. He slowly stands from the couch. You smile, innocent, and slowly turn, lifting your braid so he can see the carefully shaved out chakram. You hear Lea inhale and you finish your turn, beaming up at Lea.

   “Well?” you ask, fluttering your eyelashes up at your boyfriend. “What do you thi-  _ mmrph! _ ”

   You’re unceremoniously interrupted by Lea capturing your lips with his own. You whimper when he drags his tongue across your lips and you open your mouth, allowing him access. He kisses you fiercely, deeply, licking and nipping at your lips. He frames your face with warm hands, then drags them down your shoulders and to your waist. You sigh and wrap your arms around his neck, darting your own tongue out to trace against his. Lea growls and starts kissing down your jaw and neck, tugging your jacket off and nudging your shirt to the side so he can have access to your shoulder. 

   “Lea,” you rasp.

   “Shh,” he shushes you, bringing you around and pressing you down into the couch. Weak-kneed, you let yourself sink into the cushions as Lea sucks and kisses aggressively at your collarbone.

   “Lea, c’mon, not out here,” you whisper. “What if we traumatize one of the kids?”

   “It’s fine,” Lea dismisses. “They’re out playing some game or whatever.”

   As if summoned and with perfect timing, the back door bangs open, and the shouting and chattering of a pack of teenagers floats in.

   “Oh fuck oh god pretend we’re cuddling pretend we’re cuddling!” you hiss, face flushing in embarrassment. But it’s too late. Sora and Kairi, sweaty and messy, stumble in.

   “Hi, guys!” Sora greets enthusiastically. “What’re you-” Sora blushes bright red and claps his hands over his eyes. Kairi only grins, laughing at both you and Sora in equal measure. You wheeze, staring determinedly at the ceiling. You can imagine the sight the two of you make. Lea hovering over you, your shoulder exposed and covered in red marks that are shiny from saliva.

   “We’ll leave the two of you alone,” Kairi laughs, dragging a still blushing Sora out of the room. You dig your knee into Lea’s gut. He doesn’t even have the decency to grunt. He smirks down at you, unashamed. You glower at him.

   “So how about the bedroom, then?” Lea says, like you didn’t say that  _ literally  _ a minute ago.

   “Get fucked,” you grumble at him, crossing your arms.

   “Working on it.”

   That startles a laugh out of you as Lea kisses your neck again. He loops an arm around your shoulders and another underneath your knees and lifts you up from the couch. You laugh, looping your arms around his neck.

   “You sap,” you tease him. “Very romantic of you.”

   “I’m very suave,” he teases as he climbs the stairs. Starting to feel a little romantic yourself, you press kisses where you can reach, even on his clothed shoulder. He opens your bedroom door and kicks it shut behind him. He brings your face closer for a kiss and you meet him eagerly. He walks forward and carefully, tenderly lowers you on to the mattress, still kissing you. You dig a hand into his hair, your other hand stroking down his shoulders towards his vest zipper. Lea rumbles, rubbing his hands up and down your sides as he kisses you.

   The sound of the zipper sliding down is sensual as  _ fuck.  _ But now you have access to his bare chest. Lea hums appreciatively as you bring down both hands to rub up and down his chest. You enjoy the feel of his muscles flexing beneath your hands as he adjust so he’s almost directly on top of you.

   “I love you,” he hums, nimble fingers grabbing the zipper of your pants.

   “I love you, too,” you croon, lifting your hips so he can pull off your jeans. He takes off your panties, too, so that tells you he’s eager. You pull off your shirt, with your bra, leaving you completely bare. Lea kisses you again. You moan and slide your hands up his shoulders, then down his arms. Lea shakes off his jacket and tosses it to the floor. Without any more fanfare he rubs a finger into your folds.

   “Ohhhhh,” you gasp, head falling back. “Ohhhh boy.”

   “Yeah?” Lea hums, dipping the finger into you and slowly pumping in and out. He peppers kisses down your chest before latching his mouth around one of your nipples. He presses his free palm against your other breast and kneads, rolling the nipple between his fingers. You whine, toes curling, as the sensations go straight to your clit. Lea adds another finger, scissoring them up inside of you. You mewl, digging your fingers into his hair and pulling him up for a kiss. You sloppily kiss over his mouth, feeling fuzzy and uncoordinated. Lea chuckles, reciprocating much more smoothly.

   “This good?” he asks, curling his fingers inward.

   “Ye _ ah!”  _ you gasp. “When’s it your turn?”

   “In a minute,” Lea soothes. “We’ll get there eventually.”

   You whine but let your head fall back. You close your eyes, sinking into the sensations as Lea slowly pumps his fingers in and out, slowly licking and kissing your breasts, free hand trailing fingertips from shoulders and down your side and over your thighs before dragging back up. He takes his time mapping your body with mouth and hand, tracing over spots that make you gasp and sigh. He rasps his tongue from your belly, up between your breasts, to your neck, where he sucks in some skin, worrying it between his teeth, before releasing it with a wet noise.

   “Lea, c’mon,” you gasp, tugging the hair at the back of his neck.

   “Mmmm, nah,” Lea refuses, kissing down from your shoulders to your breast. He gently nips and kisses around the peak before kissing back up, latching onto your clavicle and sucking. You just know that leaves a mark.

   “ _ Leeeaaaa! _ ” you whine, rapidly patting his shoulders. “ _ C’mooooon! _ ”

   “ _ Coooomeeeet, _ ” Lea teases, gently twisting your nipple. You whine, kneading your fingers into his shoulders. He rumbles, licking your neck and shoulder. He murmurs a warning and gently brushes a thumb over your clit. You whimper, sensitive, and Lea lightens his touch.

   “Good?” he whispers, pressing his lips underneath your ear.

   “Hah...good,” you reply. 

   “Awesome.”

   Lea circles his thumb just above your clit, just barely touching the bundle of nerves itself. You moan at the back of your throat, thighs falling wider open as you curl into him, wrapping arms around his shoulders. Lea hums and murmurs into your ear. You can barely comprehend what he’s saying, lost in the soft but intense feeling as liquid heat builds up in your core. Your toes curl, feeling the warmth build up, up,  _ up. _

   “ _ Lea _ ,” you wheeze.

   “I’ve got you, Comet,” he murmurs.

   The thin barrier keeping the heat in place  _ breaks.  _ You shudder as liquid electricity blooms from your core, up your spine, down your legs. Your toes curl and your back arches. You moan, high and shaking. Lea massages you through it, tenderly kissing your shoulder. Your body feels  _ alive  _ and  _ vibrant. _ Your eyes roll back, eyelids fluttering.

   You float back down, still shivering, breath heaving. Lea removes his fingers and brings them to his mouth, sucking them clean. You melt into the mattress, trying but not really trying to regain your sense of being in a flesh body.

   “Everything okay?” Lea checks in. 

   “Pretty heckin’ good,” you mumble, arms flopping back by your head.

   “You’re adorable,” Lea laughs, kissing your cheek. “I love you.”

   “Love you, too,” you giggle, scrunching a shoulder up when he presses light kisses into your ticklish spots. You laugh outright when he enthusiastically kisses up your neck and cheek, almost mashing his entire face into you with the joyful exuberance of each kiss. You flap your hands and pap them against his arms as the warm bubbliness of the combined forces of joy and love burst in your chest like a bunch of tiny pop rocks. 

   “You good? You ready?” Lea asks, sitting up on his elbows.

   “Hell yeah,” you confirm, giving him a thumbs up.

   “A’ight, hang on.”

   Lea crawls off you to go grab a condom and take off his pants. You relax, content, closing your eyes and savoring the afterglow.

   “What, asleep already?”

   “Yep, I’ve got sleepy bitch disease, didn’t you know?”

   “Ah of course, how could I forget,” Lea snorts. You feel the mattress dip and you open your eyes.

   “Hey, there,” you greet, grinning.

   “Well, hello,” Lea returns, leaning forward to kiss you. You hum and softly press your lips against his. Lea kisses you so softly, so tenderly, so gently. You’re a little surprised when he turns you to your side, back to him.

   “Lea?” you ask, but you’re not alarmed.

   “This okay?” he asks you instead, spooning you from behind. You feel his condom’d erection poke you.

   “Yeah, I’m good. You?”

   Lea kisses the back of your head, smack dab in the middle of the chakram.

_    Ohhhh, _ you think to yourself, feeling a little silly.  _ Well, duh.  _

   “All good to go, hon,” you purr, hitching a leg up in anticipation. Lea helpfully grabs said thigh and lifts it. You lift yourself up on one elbow, nudging your head back Lea’s chest.

   “Well?” you purr, tilting your head enough to give Lea a saucy look. Lea smirks at you, once again pressing his lips against yours as he slowly presses into you. He’s already lubed himself up, too, which is really nice. You breathe deeply, concentrating on relaxing. Lea presses his mouth against the chakram, breathing just as deep. You both sigh once he’s fully seated inside of you, as much as he can from this position.

   “Good?” Lea asks after a few moments.

   “Go for it,” you encourage, flexing your core. Lea groans.

   He slowly pulls out, then, after hooking a thigh over yours for leverage, just as slowly presses back in. You sigh, head falling forward. Lea presses kisses at the back of your neck, your shoulders, your head. His pace is steady, smooth, gentle. He scoots his arm forward until his hand grasps at yours. You grab it and squeeze it. You feel yourself relax, letting your muscles do their thing and flex around him.

   There’s no hurry to get off. No desperate chasing of an orgasm. It’s slow, intimate, gentle. It’s nice.

   “Love you,” you hum, pressing yourself against Lea.

   “Love you,” he hums back, nosing your jaw until you tilt your head enough to kiss him. He kisses a line up and down the center of your face before looping kisses around to the back of your neck. You let your head fall again, allowing him more access to your neck. He lathes his tongue over the side of your neck before sucking up more red marks. 

   Lea releases your thigh and slowly traces that hand up your side. You shiver, anticipation zinging through your skin. Slowly, he brings the hand over to your front, just below your breasts. You tighten your grip on his hand as his fingers trace down your belly, over your navel, down, down, down.

_    “Ohhhh,”  _ you sigh when he finally reaches your clit. “Ah. Yes.”

   “Yeah?” Lea murmurs, starting to slowly circle his fingers around your clit.

   “Yeah,” you groan. “Yeah. Yes.”

   “Alright.”

   Lea is just barely touching your clit, still keeping smooth and steady with his pace. You whine a little bit and buck your hips forward, hoping to get a little more pressure. Lea  _ whuffs  _ at the back of your neck and obliges. You moan your appreciation and flex your core. Lea’s hips stutter in their rhythm, a tell.

   “I’m good to go if you are,” you breathe, flexing down and rolling your hips.

   “You sure?”

   “Totally.”

   “Well, I guess I’ll oblige you.” And with that Lea speeds up, rubbing at your clit. You laugh and reach your arm back to grab at Lea’s head. He nudges under your hand until his cheek presses against yours. You kiss his cheek.

   Lea moans, hips stuttering, then he stills. You feel him pulse inside of you. You grin and roll your hips, working him through it. He pants, mouth open. He comes down, shivering.

   “Shit, Comet,” he pants. “Sorry.”

   “Hey, dude, I’m good,” you tell him honestly. “I don’t mind at all.”

   “I do, though,” Lea huffs as he slips out. You hear the telltale sounds of him taking the condom off and tossing it into the trash next to the bed. He sounds like he’s pouting, which you find adorable.

   “If you want to get me off I won’t stop you,” you tell him. 

   “Good, because I want to.”

   “Go for it,” you tease, leaning back and opening your legs.

   Lea rolls on top of you and you laugh. You giggle as he kisses you. You’re still laughing as he kisses down your neck, your sternum, your belly. Your giggles are cut off by a moan when he latches his mouth on your clit. Lea slips his fingers inside of you as he sucks and licks your clit, and you’re already sensitive and tender from the previous orgasm and from how close you are already. It doesn’t take too much before you’re  _ gone _ , thick heat curling your toes and arching your back and making your thighs tremble and shake. You whimper, hands scrabbling at the sheets. Lea patiently works you through it, lapping up your slick and sweat. He kisses your thighs when you come down, following his trail back up to kiss you.

   “Better?” you ask, smirking.

   “Oh, much better,” Lea drawls. “Love you.”

   “Love you, too. You wanna shower or just go ahead and nap?”

   “Mmmm wet datemate or snuggling with datemate?”

   “Showering involves getting up.”

   “Eugh,” Lea scoffs, rolling off of you so you’re on your sides facing each other. “My vote’s on the snuggling, then.”

   “Oh, excellent, that’s my vote, too.”

   “C’mere, then.”

   “So needy,” you tease, scooting forward until you can nuzzle into Lea’s collarbone. He digs his chin into the top of your head before pressing his nose into your hair. 

   “Love the haircut, by the way.”

   “Oh, really? I had no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swoft sex is good sex ye?


	8. Supermoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turns out the supermoon has a weird effect on werecreatures  
> lea, of course, decides to be an idiot about it

   “Oh, there’s going to be a super moon!”

   Lea looks up at you from his stretching. 

   “Really, now?” he asks. He straightens from his bend (doing the splits and lying flat over his knee how the  _ fuck _ ) and rubs his chin in thought. “I feel like something happens on super moons, but I don’t know what.”

   “Eh, I’ll ask Merlin.”

   Which you do, after your workout. Merlin chortles at your question, clapping his hands excitedly.

   “Oh, it’s quite the phenomenon!” he enthuses, bringing out a thick tome and flipping through the pages until he finds a specific reference. “Moonbeasts primarily rely on the moon for their power! The brighter and clearer the moonlight, the stronger they are! Super moons happen to, well,  _ super  _ charge them. For younglings it’s as if they’ve had too much sugar before bedtime. For adults, however…” Merlin stares off to the side with a blush and a discreet cough. “Well, they’re  _ also  _ super charged, and get a bit… restless.”

_    They can get horny as fuck,  _ you supply in the safety of your thoughts.

   “Okay, thank you,” you mercifully release Merlin from the almost embarrassing topic. You exit his cottage and make a beeline towards the shops. A plan is forming in your mind, and you’re going to need something sturdy to wear, a few enchantments, and maybe some magically enhanced protection.

 

   Meanwhile, Lea, not knowing that he had just missed Comet, also visits Merlin with the same questions. Merlin, despite his increased embarrassment, merely hands Lea a small leaflet of notes. It gives him the basic rundown of what to expect. Lea mournfully thinks this would be something his pack should have taught him. But now he needs to prepare, preferably away from Comet so he doesn’t accidentally hurt them. He’s pretty sure there’s a few abandoned properties his pack owned out in the middle of nowhere. He could hide out there for the night. Reassured that he has a working gameplan, Lea sets off for home.

 

   Knowing Lea, and honestly he’s super predictable about these things, he’s going to try to hide from you. You’d think he’d learn, after all the two of you have been through. The day of the Supermoon all of the moonbeasts scatter, returning to homes or, in the case of Lea, disappearing off the map. Well, not entirely.

   “Honestly, that young man should know better,” Merlin huffs as he gives you directions to a cabin Lea’s old pack had owned. Seems like the wizard was good friends with some folks. “The supermoon heightens even emotions, and he could hurt himself in a panic.”

   “I’ve got it all handled,” you promise, eagerly anticipating what tonight would bring. “Any more advice before I head out?”

   “I suggest you take this,” Merlin says, waving his hand. A garment flows through the air, stopping just in front of you. Merlin winks at you. “It’ll be chilly, tonight.”

 

   Lea has paced the perimeter of the property like ten times now. He’s reasonably certain. Pretty sure. He knows it. Yes.

   Stars above, he’s so full of nervous energy he could  _ die.  _

   If this is what supermoons do to werebeasts then he never wants to go through this again. He’d like to go to a different world for this please and thank you. All this energy and restlessness is terrible. Horrible. Awful.

   Sun’s setting. Going down. He needs to get out of the cabin. There’s a clearing a space a spot somewhere in the woods. 

   Lea is pretty sure he’s vibrating as he tromps through pine needles and fallen branches to get to the spot he’s picked out. Literally everything but the sweatpants he’s wearing make his skin crawl so he’s only wearing sweatpants right now. It’s fine. He’s not cold. He’s never cold. Hates being cold.

   Lea circles around the clearing, hands flexing at his sides. Where’s Comet. Why did he leave Comet. Why didn’t he say anything to them? They could help. They’re capable. Why is he still so afraid? Like holy shit was the dickplant incident not enough for him to trust himself and his partner? What time is it, is Comet okay, hope Comet can forgive him for being a goddamn idiot again.

   Lea shivers, feeling anxiety crawl up his back like trailing fingertips. Goosebumps ripple down his arms as the sun sinks steadily lower. He can’t stop an anxious whine from escaping, feeling like he’s about to tear out of his skin. It’s too much. He’s starting to get overwhelmed. His senses are already up to eleven but the fucking _bigass moon, already_ visible in the evening sky, is making everything sharper, brighter, louder, itchier. His breath quickens, not quite hyperventilating. It’s the worst. This is terrible. He wants Comet.

   A high-pitched whistle, climbing up and down in a “yoohoo!” pattern, interrupts his climbing anxiety. Lea freezes and turns.

   The first thing he notices is the  _ cloak.  _ It’s the brightest scarlet he’s ever seen in his life. Underneath the cloak is sturdy leather armor, the expensive kind that could stop a knife. It  _ reeks  _ of enchantments. It’s matte brown, with small buckles holding the entire ensemble together. His eyes trail up from the boots clearly meant for running, the shin guards with embossed patterns, the breastplate, and stops at the face peeking out from under the bright red hood.

   “Yoo hoo~” Comet croons at him, wiggling their fingers in a silly wave. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing out here?”

   Lea whines, something in his chest howling to go to them. He stumbles forward a step. Comet giggles and dances backward. They lower the hood enough to slip on a leather helmet with a faceguard before drawing the hood back up. Pressed into the face mask is a snarling oni mouth.

   “Come get some!” they chirp. Then they turn and  _ sprint  _ away from him.

   The fire in Lea’s veins  _ flares _ , and he’s after them before he quite knows what he’s doing. All he knows is that Comet is  _ here  _ and wearing leather armor for some reason and they’re running from him but in a play way which means something fun might happen and honestly his thoughts scatter like the wind after that. His only focus right now is  _ catching his love. _

 

   You giggle breathlessly as you run. You haven’t activated any of the enchantments yet, wanting to catch him by surprise. Your red cloak flaps around your heels as you run, arms pumping and heart racing. You abruptly jank to the side. Lea skids, pine needles flying as he scrambles to get back on your tail. You zigzag through the trees, heart leaping into your throat when he crashes into one, sending splinters flying. You can hear him panting, hear his claws scrape through dirt and wood as he chases you.

   You glance behind.

   He’s almost close enough.

   Almost… almost… 

   His claws brush the edge of your cloak.

   You summon your lightning and you’re off like a shot. You whoop as you zoom through the trees, armor guiding and supporting your body as you reach speeds you couldn’t before. You hear Lea snarl and pick up his pace. Your senses twinge, and you twist out of the way of a pounce. You catch a glimpse of his face. His eyes are bright, ears long, teeth bared with fangs curving over his bottom lip. 

   You’ll let him catch you for a little bit.

   You intentionally slow down, pretending to be tired. 

   Lea pounces.

 

_    FINALLY! _

   Lea slams into Comet with a victorious growl. His heart feels too big for his chest, pumping wildly like a frightened jackrabbit. He pants, throat and mouth burning from the cool air. He’s vaguely aware that he’s drooling, but that doesn’t matter because now that he’s caught Comet he can get this stupid fucking armor off.

   Except he’s too damn jittery to focus on the belts, hands shaking with frantic energy and eyes skittering over and away from the belts because there’s just  _ so many of them. _ Comet trembles beneath him, but he’s not worried because he knows they’re  _ laughing at him.  _ Their hands are loose and resting next to their head. They’re not gonna help him take their armor off.

   Well, he’ll show them!

   As soon as he unbuckles this stupid fucking-!

 

   You let Lea struggle over a buckle for another moment before you bring your knee up into his gut. The air whooshes out of him with a surprised grunt, and you’re up and away once again. A thrill races down your spine at his snarl. You know you’re gonna get it, but you also know that this is helping him. He needs to get  _ some  _ energy out before he has his way with you after all.

   Yeah, you’re not gonna deny you find the thought a little bit arousing.

   You decide to spice things up and leap up into a tree. Lea crashes into the trunk, making the entire thing sway. He glowers up at you, eyes literally glowing as he circles around the base. You crouch on a sturdy branch, waiting.

   Lea inhales suddenly, nostrils flaring, and he refocuses on you with laserlike intensity.

   Hell yeah, buddy, come get some.

   “What? Something smell funny?” you tease, intentionally spreading your thighs a bit wider as you crouch. Lea inhales again, lips parting as if he can taste you. You giggle as you stand, trusting the armor to help you keep your balance. Lea follows you with his eyes, completely still. You draw your arms up in a stretch, tracing your sides and breasts in a sensual movement before curving back in a lazy arch.

   Then you leap to the next tree over.

   Then the next tree.

   Then the next.

   And the next.

   And you’re literally running through the trees, launching yourself off of branches as Lea chases you from the ground. You look down at him. He’s on all fours now, feet and arms slightly elongated to allow for the loping movement. You doubt he’s noticed the change. You laugh again, bright and joyous as you fly through the forest.

 

   Lea smells Comet’s arousal and he’s  _ gone.  _ He needs them. He need need needs them so badly. Clever, clever Comet with their stupid buckles and pretty cloak and their tree climbing. They crouch on a branch above him, spreading their thighs in an almost obscene pose. He inhales again, and he can almost  _ taste  _ them now. Then they stretch, then they  _ leap,  _ and now he’s chasing them as they fly through the treetops. They laugh, and he grins widely as he falls to all fours. He throws himself after them, long limbs a blur as he chases after his Comet, his shooting star.

   He leaps up and swipes at their cloak. They twirl away from him mid-leap, cloak swirling and lightning snapping about their shoulders. Again he leaps, aiming for their ankle. They flip away from his grasp, bold enough to slap his wrist as they twist. He barks a laugh, not letting up the chase as he waits for them to slip up, to get cocky.

   Comet giggles and flips again, and there’s a fallen tree right in front of him. He  _ launches  _ himself off of it, catching Comet by the cloak. He yelps when it shocks him. It isn’t painful, but it still startles him. He lands in a roll, shaking out his hand as he glares up at them. Comet laughs at him, posing with their cloak.

   “Can’t get me  _ that  _ easily,” they tease, eyes sparkling over their mask.

   Lea huffs at them, getting back to his feet. Comet dances in place on their branch. It’s time he gets on  _ their  _ level.

   Lea leaps up, digging his claws into the branch directly above him. 

 

_    Wuh-oh,  _ you think giddily as Lea hauls himself up onto a branch a few yards away from you.  _ He’s beginning to think. _

   That’s fine. More than fine actually. 

   You grin and rapidly tap your feet, feeling excited and full of energy. Lea crouches on his branch, adjusting his balance, then he turns his gaze to you.

   “Gotta blast!” you cackle as you leap away, just barely avoiding his pounce.

_    “Come on!!”  _ Lea howls after you.

   You don’t waste your time with any flips or tricks. Now that he’s level with you again, any slip up or wasted movement is an opportunity for Lea to catch you, and you’re determined to last a little while longer.

   You stop.

   Where did Lea go?

   You crouch closer to the trunk, resting a hand on rough bark as you suspiciously eye the surrounding forest. You wait, as still as possible. You judge it safe after a moment and stand to make your next leap.

   Lea swoops in from the side and pins you against the tree.

   Oh, dear. Whatever shall you do?

 

   Lea wastes no time and, when Comet isn’t looking at him, leaps to the side. His thoughts are a little clearer now, less frantic. The plan is to stalk them from a distance until they notice he’s gone. When they pause, he’s gonna come in from the side and pin them down, finally.

   Lea grins when Comet does just that. They notice he’s gone and take a moment to regroup, crouching closer to the trunk of their tree. Silently, he crawls up and over until he’s on a branch perpendicular to theirs. Then, when they stand to leap away again, he lunges, pinning them against the tree with one arm. They yelp, arms immediately up to push against his chest. He growls and presses against them, nosing around their neck and jaw.

   How the hell is he supposed to kiss them if they’ve got that stupid mask in the way. He flexes his hands, claws digging into the bark. He can’t just rip it off, much as he’d like. Armor like this probably cost a shitload of munny.

   “Looking for something?” Comet teases. “Seem awfully intent on something there.”

   “Mask,” Lea growls, nipping at the bodysuit protecting their neck. Dang, they went  _ all out _ with the armor. 

   “What about it?” they purr rubbing their hands up and down his sides. He groans at the contact, shivering.

_    “Off,”  _ is all he can manage.

   “Sure thing,” they agree. “Can you get off me?”

   Lea growls, but pushes off slightly. His arms frame them, trapping them in place. He hopes.

   Slowly, maintaining eye contact, Comet reaches up and unlatches the buckles connecting their helmet to the rest of their armor. They lift it up just enough for them to stow it in their inventory space. They grin up at him saucily. 

   “There,” they chirp. “Mask is o-  _ mmmph!” _

 

   You don’t bother stopping a moan as Lea mashes his mouth into yours, pressing up against you again. You vaguely hope this branch is strong enough to hold the two of you; it’s barely thick enough for you to stand up on as it is. Lea’s kiss is all teeth and tongue, hungry. You can barely keep up. You focus on trying to breathe as he kisses you, noses mushing together. You shiver when he darts his tongue out, brushing it against your lips. You whimper. 

_    Keep it together,  _ you hiss to yourself, trying to ignore the heat blooming down in your core.  _ Wait for him to get distracted, then one more round of chasing. Speaking of distraction. _

   Flushing at your own boldness, you spread your legs slightly.

   Lea inhales, lifting away from you, pupils blown wide.

   You duck out from his arms and throw yourself downward.

   “Cheater!” Lea yells after you, voice strained. He’s about at his limit, you judge.

   Good. You’re starting to get a little impatient, too. And the enchantments are starting to approach cooldown time, so you better find a decent enough spot for him to catch you.

   You don’t bother looking back when you hear the heavy thump of something landing some distance behind you. You concentrate on just  _ running.  _ You aim yourself towards the cabin. Hopefully, you’ll get close enough to convince him that the bedroom would be a better idea to expend his energy. If not… Well, you’ve got the cloak and a pouch with some enhanced condoms and a tiny bottle of lube.

   You fall into the rhythm of running, ducking and weaving and leaping over forest debris. You know that Lea is steadily getting closer as your stamina and enchantments lag. You break into a clearing, you can see the back porchlight of the cabin somewhere up ahead, when Lea  _ finally  _ tackles you from behind. You grunt when you land, thankfully on your forearms so you don’t eat dirt. You lie there, panting. Lea pants from his place on top of you, but you suspect it isn’t because of exhaustion.

   “Had -  _ hah _ \- had enough?” you rasp, anticipation dancing up your spine.

 

   Oh, he’s had enough, alright. He had a lot of fun chasing Comet through the forest. It made his blood and heart  _ sing.  _ But the constant teasing has reached his limit, and now they’re gonna  _ get it. _

   Lea flips Comet to their back and drags them closer, immediately slotting his mouth to theirs. He doesn’t let them have any sort of advantage, sucking and nibbling and licking and nipping. They whine and gasp for breath when he withdraws to kiss down their throat. Lea snarls when he’s blocked by the  _ goddamn armor. _

   “This has  _ got  _ to go,” he grumbles, hooking a claw into a strap. Comet grins up at him.

   “You’re paying to replace the straps,” they inform him cheerfully.

   “Yeah, sure, whatever.” Lea snaps the strap in two. He feels a surge of satisfaction when Comet shudders beneath him. This could be  _ fun. _

   Methodically, Lea carefully works from shoulders to legs, snapping straps with his claws one at a time. Yes, he’s full of restless energy right now and this is near  _ torture  _ for him, but the look and smell of growing arousal coming from Comet is worth every second he could be spending already ravishing them. They reach up and unclasp the red hood (oh my god he just got it  _ red riding hood  _ are you kidding), spreading the bright red fabric out underneath their head.

   Lea tosses the thick leather plates to the side as each one gets released, but there’s still the bodysuit. It’s not an expensive item, but judging by the enchantments he doesn’t know how attached Comet is to it. He places a hand on their chest, just above their breasts.

   “How attached are you to this?” he asks.

 

   You’re already swimming in arousal. Holy shit, you didn’t know wrecking clothes was this hot. Oh my God. You come back into focus when Lea asks you a question.

   “I’ve got more like this one,” you manage to assure him. “Go for it.”

   Lea only grins. He hooks a claw down, piercing the thick fabric. Then, he slowly drags it back towards himself. The cloth rips like wet paper as he trails his claw down your front, between your breasts, over your navel. You shiver, the sound of threads tearing somehow sending electricity through your body. Lea hums appreciatively, leaning down to lick the sweat from your neck, your collarbone, from between your breasts.

   “Lea,” you gasp, feeling something tingle from your fingers to your toes.

   “I think,” he begins, “that a fair punishment for making me wait this long is to make  _ you  _ wait a little longer. Sound fair?”

   “Oh come on,” you scoff. “You liked chasing me through the trees.”

   “Hmmm, true,” Lea concedes as he works your boots off. You helpfully stay limp as he undresses you, casually tearing through your bodysuit until you’re only in your underwear. It isn’t very sexy, just practical activewear, but the way he eyes you makes you feel like you’re wearing your sauciest lingerie set.

   It’s a little unfair how he has that effect on you.

   Lea kisses your bare knee after he rips your last sock off. He trails upward, leaving soft kisses as he heads towards the prize. You flush, feeling your toes curl as he noses your sex through the cloth of your underwear. He looks up at you, eyes glowing.

   “Good?” he asks.

   You grin.

   “Good to go.”

   “Awesome,” Lea drawls, reaching up and hooking a claw into your waistband. With an unceremonious flick, he tears your panties to pieces. You whine when his tongue presses into you. Lea rumbles, pleased.

   “You taste  _ amazing _ ,” he growls, vibrations going straight to your clit. You whine, hitching a leg over his shoulder as he reverently laps at your folds. You can only grip the cloak beneath you at the sensations. Lea reaches up to your breasts, claws extended to rip through your sports bra.

   “Uh-uh, don’t touch the bra!” you snap. Lea immediately withdraws, looking embarrassed.

   “Sorry,” he mumbles, kissing the inside of one of your thighs. “Heat of the moment.”

   “It’s cool, lemme just-” you manage to wiggle your bra off and you toss it to the pile of leather armor by a tree. Your nipples harden at the exposure to the chilly air. You shiver. “Okay,  _ now  _ you can touch.”

   Lea immediately places a warm hand over your breast and you sigh, letting your head fall back as he massages the soft flesh. You whimper when he pinches the nipple, rolling it in his fingertips. His other hand he brings to your clit.

   “Oh,  _ shit, _ ” you whisper when he slowly rubs circles over the sensitive nub. “Ohhhhhh, shit.”

   “Really, now,” Lea drawls, kissing your folds. “You like it when I do that?”

   “Not if you’re gonna be a  _ butt  _ about it!”

   Lea smirks at you, lightly trailing his clawed hand down your belly, then back up to your breast, then back down again. He goes back to eating you out with agonizing slowness, keeping a slow, steady pace despite your numerous, vocal protests. But you can feel it, the slow buildup deep in your core. An electric heat slowly winding the muscles in your legs and abdomen into a tight coil. Your chest heaves with each breath, and when Lea brings his hand up again to massage your breast your grip his hand with yours. He glances up at you.

   “Please, Lea,” you whimper. “Please, please, please, please…”

   “Who am I to refuse?” Lea hums, and increases the pressure on your clit.

   That’s all it takes, and you  _ break,  _ electricity shooting from your core to your legs and up your spine. Your toes curl as you arch, gasping, wordless, voiceless. You exhale with a shuddering moan, body shaking as wave after wave of gentle but intense heat melts down into your bones. You’re gripping Lea’s hand in a death grip, and he squeezes back as he gently works you through your orgasm.

   You come down from your high as a trembling mess. Sweat slicks the inside of your knees. You go limp, content. Lea sits up, still holding your hand, and wipes his mouth with his free hand.

   “You good?” he asks, teasing.

   You only give him a thumbs up. You lift a heel and nudge his hip, specifically so your heel catches on his waistband. Lea smirks, but then frowns. 

   “Maybe we should-”

   “I’ve got condoms and lube in a pouch with my armor set,” you interrupt him before he can start. “I came  _ prepared,  _ love.”

   “Of course you did,” Lea says, eyes soft. He kisses your knuckles then turns to rifle through your armor. You relax back onto the cloak, feeling the night air cool your skin. You glance at the evening sky.

_    Not long, now, _ you muse. Hopefully, Lea will be okay with what’s probably going to end up happening. You’ve certainly made your peace with it.

   “Found ‘em,” Lea cheers. He’s already rolling a condom on when you glance back at him. 

   “Bout time,” you tease. “I thought I was gonna dry out by the time you finally found them.”

   “Har har,” Lea drawls, settling back between your legs. He leans over to kiss you, fingers slipping down to play with your clit. You take the bottle of lube from him, looping your arms around his neck so you can keep kissing him while squeezing some of the clear liquid onto your hand. You gingerly place the bottle in reach as you grasp your lubed hand over his shaft. He groans into your mouth, hips rolling forward. You whisper nonsense to him as you stroke his covered erection, getting as much lube on him as possible. You grab the bottle again and repeat the process, but this time you lube  _ yourself  _ up.

   “Ready?”

   “Ready when you are,” Lea confirms, lowering his hips to drag himself over your folds. You take a deep shuddering breath. Here we go.

   “Go for it.”

   Lea rumbles and lines up. You hold your breath when he slowly, carefully, slides in. Like always, he waits for your signal before continuing to press in. When his pelvis meets yours you both sigh. He nuzzles into your shoulder, licking the sweat off of your neck. You kiss his collarbone, feeling his pulse beneath your lips when you press them to his neck. You take a moment to adjust fully.

   “Okay,” you confirm. Lea braces an arm next to your head as he slides out to the tip, then just as slowly slides back in. You shiver, legs falling open. One arm loops around his neck and the other you run up and down his side. Lea continues like this, slowly sliding in and out. His pace increases by increments, almost unnoticeable. Faster, faster, faster, but he stays steady. You groan, trying not to get impatient. You focus your attention on his neck and shoulder, kissing and nipping and suckling. Lea moans above you, returning the favor as he plants sloppy wet kisses up and down your neck and shoulders.

   Finally, Lea’s reached the point where  _ he  _ feels comfortable, and he hooks his arm beneath your hips. You hook your thighs around him and let your head fall back as he thrusts into you. You murmur encouragements as he rolls his hips up into you, keeping the smooth, unhurried pace he set earlier. You willingly follow him, managing to match him in rhythm as you buck your hips into his. Lea pants, open-mouthed, next to your cheek.

   You glance at the sky.

   Almost.

   Lea grunts, body tensing.

   You close your eyes.

_    There it is. _

   “It’s okay, Lea,” you murmur, rocking into him, keeping the rhythm. “It’s okay, I promise.”

   “Condom,” Lea chokes, shivering. Thick fur blooms down his vertebrae.

   “Maaaagiiiiic~!” you sing. You tug at his ear with your teeth.

   “Okay. Okay,” Lea sighs, taking a deep breath. Almost nervously, Lea picks up his rhythm again. You moan appreciatively, using his recently grown ruff as an anchor as you curl into him. At your obvious enjoyment, Lea relaxes. He rocks into you with renewed fervor as the change ripples through him. Long used to it, you ignore the sensation of cracking bones and instead focus on the fact that his dick is steadily getting longer and thicker inside of you and  _ holy shit  _ is that a weird feeling. You don’t mind it too much.

   Lea takes a moment to sit up slightly as his muzzle grows in. Perhaps it’s the power of the supermoon, but his transformation seemed oddly quick this time. Lea shakes his head vigorously, sending a few droplets of drool flying. He looks down at you with a raised eyebrow.

   “This was your idea the whole time, wasn’t it.” It isn’t a question.

   “Guiltyyy~!” you coo, coyly wiggling your fingers at him. He snorts and lifts up one of your legs to get a better angle. Then he thrusts into you so firmly you scoot back a couple inches. You inhale sharply, instinctively squeezing down, but Lea’s already withdrawn. He thrusts in again, just as firmly, but this time holding you in place with his paws. Again, again,  _ again.  _ You moan with each impact, knowing that this is just a taste of what Lea has planned.

   And you’re right.

   Lea stands up on his hind legs, but stays bowed over you. The height difference makes it so that you’re only on your shoulders while your lower half is up in the air. It’s the perfect position for a good pounding.

   “Oh, boy,” you whisper. Lea smirks at you.

   Then he pounds into you. Short, firm thrusts that hit up into that spot deep inside that only  _ he  _ seems to reach. You moan, gripping the fur of his neck and shoulders. Lea pants and growls above you, concentrating on giving you the deep dicking down you  _ deserve  _ for teasing him like this. He reaches down and presses a thumb to your clit. You wail, nerves alight as your release comes barreling towards you.

   “Lea!” you gasp. “Lea, Lea, Lea!”

   “Yeah, love,” Lea says, dipping his head to lick your mouth. “Yeah, I gotcha.”

   You come with a choked cry, walls squeezing down around him. Lea fucks you through it, growling and murmuring and licking your face. You come down, panting, then concentrate on squeezing down on Lea. He swears, voice strained.

   “ _ Fuck me,  _ Comet,” he pants, shuddering above you. “Shouldn’t you-”

   “Lea,” you snap, despite the fact that your bones are turning into wet noodles. “I’m okay. It’s your turn, now. Knot and all. Okay?”

   Lea hesitates. You clamp down again, squeezing with all your might. Lea chokes.

   “Okay?” you repeat, staring into his eyes.

   Lea doesn’t verbally answer. Instead, he grabs your knees, bends them up to your shoulders, and goes back to  _ pounding the daylights out of you.  _ You gasp, startled, but the sensations wash through your brain like a flood, taking all rational thought with it. Lea presses his teeth to your throat, growling, and you willingly let your head fall back, baring your neck. He licks and nips at your skin, and you know you’re going to have a ton of tiny bite marks in the morning, but you can’t quite bring yourself to care. All you care about right now is the hard swelling at the base of Lea’s cock.

   “C’mon,” you grunt, muscles trembling and teeth gritted. “C’mon!”

   “Don’t rush me,” Lea growls, slightly teasing. Then he slams into you once more, shoving his knot into you. You keen, fluttering around his length. Lea bucks into you, short and sharp motions that send waves of pleasure through you. Lea brushes a knuckle over your clit and you come, shivering, shimmering waves of heat melting your brain and turning your body into mush. Lea groans above you, and you feel him pulse deep inside of you. Thankfully, and as promised, the condom doesn’t break.

   Lea releases your knees, helping you maneuver your legs so you can try to stretch them out a little bit. He gingerly rolls until you’re on your sides, cradling you with his huge frame.

   “That was fun,” you chirp, beaming up at Lea. “How do you feel?”

   “Less like I’m about to explode and more like I could run a few miles straight,” Lea tells you. He licks your hair. “I’ll help you clean up at the cabin and then I’m gonna go chase some deer or something.”

   “You have- have fun with that,” you yawn. “Wake me up when it’s time to move.”

   “Sure thing,” Lea hums, going back to licking your hair. You let him, too tired to do anything but sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written when we had that supermoon earlier this year  
> just becaauuuuse


	9. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ienzo and Myde haven't gotten as far as sex yet.
> 
> yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first in the porn archive that was written by shy, everything previous was done by orion. as usual for a first time porn, there's a certain shyness about using certain words. hopefully it's still decent lol
> 
> also somehow all our porn seems to end up clumped together in the timeline. I'm not sure how that keeps happening. we've got two more porn chapters coming up, two regular, and then three more porns with another regular mixed in there. maybe we should have spaced it out a bit more but that's just kinda how the dice rolled i guess lol

Kissing Myde is… interesting. 

Sometimes he meets soft skin and chapped lips. Sometimes he meets smooth scales and sharp teeth. Sometimes he has to be careful not to accidentally catch Myde in an eye. Ienzo recalls least one memorable time Myde had said he wasn’t in the mood for kissing and then it had turned out some eyes had opened on his tongue and he just hadn’t wanted to deal with it. 

Ienzo had to remind him that they could still kiss without involving tongues. 

But when it comes to physical intimacy, Ienzo is never quite sure what he’s going to get. Which is why when he’s working on a small computer and he feels Myde press a kiss to the back of his neck, he tries to catalogue the feel and figure out what it’s going to be before he looks. 

Cool, smooth scales brush against his skin. He leans back, savouring the feeling. Myde wraps his arms around his shoulders, drawing a line of kisses across his jaw and finally around to plant one on his mouth. The chair and bodies are no object, Myde is still half inside the chair when Ienzo opens his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them. 

“Hello.” Ienzo greets. 

“Hi.” Myde puts as much sauce into that single word as he can before kissing resumes. 

Soft, lazy making out thoroughly distracts Ienzo from his project, which he deposits halfheartedly on a stand nearby. He feels Myde’s chest press into his, forming more solidly to curl into the large chair with him. One hand reaches up to run through Ienzo’s bangs, another playing with the edge of his shirt. He feels what can only be tendrils roam lightly across his arms and torso. Ienzo himself keeps his own hands near Myde’s hips. Copious study had shown it was the least likely place for him to accidentally poke Myde in an eye. 

Not that it hadn’t happened, it was just the least likely. 

The hand in his hair moves down to roam across his chest. The one playing with the hem of his shirt moves inside the waistline of his pants. 

For one thrilling moment Ienzo considers it, wonders how it would feel, how it would go, before his brain catches up and he pulls away, pausing the hand with one of his own. 

“Wait, wait, I-“ Ienzo stutters, betraying his nerves. 

“Not ready?” Myde asks. The hand pulls away easily and without restraint. 

“.. No. Not really. I’ve never done any of.. that, and it’s more intimidating than I expected.” Ienzo admits. Myde presses a chaste kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

“No worries. You wanna stay here for a bit or do something else?” Myde asks casually. Ienzo takes stock of himself. 

“Here is fine.” He says, and that's what they do. They talk for a while, sometimes Myde will start to pepper him with kisses all over again. It’s nice, he thinks, makes his heart warm in his chest, just to be close like this. 

Even comes in later looking for an update on his project. Myde has already left but Ienzo isn’t even embarrassed that he hasn’t gotten anything done. 

Ienzo looks into the more intense physical intimacies in a way he hadn’t before. Spending the majority of his puberty as a nobody meant he’d never really felt the need to experiment with such things, and since becoming whole again he’d simply been too busy. This oversight in his knowledge is something he suddenly feels the need to correct. 

So he researches. 

It’s.. enlightening. 

Even with the added knowledge it’s still some time before he feels truly ready to undertake it himself. He knows better than to rush into anything without being prepared, so he waits, and does a lot of introspection until he’s absolutely certain he  _ does _ want to do this. 

The only thing that was never in question was who he wanted to do it with. 

They’re snuggling on his bed, still early in the morning, and he has nowhere to be today, when he mentions it offhand to Myde. 

Myde pulls back from where his face has been pressed into Ienzo’s collarbone in surprise. 

“Wait, really?” 

“Yes. It’s not something I’ve ever.. engaged in before, so you’ll have to excuse my inexperience, but I’d love to be able to do this with you.”

Myde flusters and blushes, complexion graying as inky blackness spreads across his cheeks. 

“A-are you sure? With me? Like this?”

Ienzo tilts his head, curious at this sudden display of self-consciousness. 

“Of course. I love you. I just needed some time to figure myself out.” Ienzo sees the pieces and pulls them together. “Did you.. think I didn’t want to do this with you because of your eldritch state?”

“What no!” Myde says. “Well, maybe. I wasn’t gonna assume. But I wouldn’t‘ve blamed you if that  _ was _ why.”

Ienzo shakes his head and takes Myde’s cheeks into his hands, carefully avoiding the eyes open along his jaw. 

“It was never because of you, I’m sorry if I didn’t make that clear. I just needed some time.”

Myde closes his eyes, pressing his lips into one of Ienzo’s palms. 

“I would’ve given you all the time in the universe.”

“I know.”

“So!” Myde claps his hands, disrupting the serenity of the moment. “What’s the thought then? Dick? Vag? Both? Neither? Unknowable monster? I can do an assortment of sizes and shapes, what’s your fancy?”

Ienzo reels. Even when he thinks he’s prepared Myde throws him for a loop. 

It’s  _ exciting.  _

“I ah, would like to start a bit slower if that’s all right?” Ienzo flushes. Technical knowledge does not keep it from being less awkward to discuss. “Experiment a little, if you will.”

“Right, of course. Sorry, got ahead of myself. How about we just pick up where we left off last time and you can let me know if it’s working or not?” Myde replies magnanimously. Ienzo manages to nod before Myde curls himself around him, peppering kisses as he goes. Ienzo can’t help a small laugh. 

“You’re excited about this.”

“Hell Yeah I am! We’re gonna do a sex! Together! It’s exciting!” His movement gets less frenetic for a moment then. “Just remember to tell me if it’s not working. This is for fun, and I’d much rather you tell me to take a hike than me accidentally hurting you.”

Ienzo runs his hands along Myde’s curling darkness. 

“Only if you’ll extend me the same consideration.”

“Promise.” And Ienzo takes that oath as fact. With Myde and the Abyss, it was. 

They don’t jump immediately into it, lying back on the covers, kissing and nuzzling and letting hands roam. Ienzo doesn’t pull away when a hand reaches for the waist of his pants, and it slips underneath without resistance. It doesn’t grab, or even fondle really, just runs along the top and around it, teasing. Ienzo finds himself grunting frustratedly into Myde’s mouth. He can feel the smug grin Myde is sporting now. 

He feels the tendrils wrap around him, not pinning, but certainly holding, searching. The hand retreats, reaching up to wander across his chest instead, and the tendrils take its place. They snake around, testing and teasing, only just barely coming into contact with his slowly hardening length, before reaching around it to wrap around his testicles. 

He breaks the kiss to let out a soft gasp. The tendrils tighten just slightly, and he whimpers. 

“Oh that sounded like a good sound.” Myde murmurs into his ear.

“Yes, very good.” Ienzo confirms. More tendrils snake in, a couple swirl around the back, not penetrating, but testing, teasing. He does not shoo them away. Myde’s hands have moved down to the waist of his pants again. 

One tendril gets especially brave with its massaging, and Ienzo hisses and flushes to the roots of his hair. 

“Sorry,” Myde wrestles some of the tendrils down with a look. “This okay?”

“It’s fine.” Ienzo nods. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

The tendrils resume their movement, and Myde starts to edge his pants down with a questioning look. When Ienzo nods he removes them entirely, putting him on full display. He flushes again, he’s only half hard and doesn’t think he’s anything particularly impressive, but Myde looks delighted anyways. 

A clawed finger trails down his chest, his navel, and then a line down-

The light touches, barely even present, make his heart pound in his ears. 

Myde leans forward, capturing his lips in a kiss once more, this time pressing their bodies close. Myde has no genitalia right now, but Ienzo’s erection rubs against  _ something  _ and makes him moan breathlessly. Myde reaches down, wrapping a hand around where Ienzo is still pressed into Myde’s abdomen. 

He notes that Myde can phase into  _ himself  _ and then files that observation away to examine later. 

He strokes, slowly and methodically, and Ienzo can’t help the mewls that escape his throat at the touch. There are tendrils still wrapped around his balls, and he can feel the ones at his back suddenly get slippery. Myde pulls away, just enough to murmur in his ear. 

“Want them inside?”

Ienzo feels as though the breath is sucked out of him at the thought, and gasps

“Yes, yes-“ he pauses, tries to gather himself. “Small. Start small please.”

He feels Myde chuckle against his chest as much as he hears it, and then he feels the first smooth tendril slip inside him. He moans at the stretch, pressing his face into Myde’s neck. Myde continues to stroke lazily, not breaking his pace, though he occasionally changes it just slightly, just enough for Ienzo to notice but not enough for him to truly comment on. 

The tendrils start to move, pumping in and out of him only slightly faster than the slow pumping of the hand on his cock. Another small tendril wriggles in next to the first and they move asymmetrically. The ones around his balls tighten again, and he pants with each thrust. 

The hand on his erection tightens and speeds up. He gasps, pants for more. His partner obliges. 

He’s swimming in a cacophony of feelings, the stroke of a hand on his cock, the constant movement of the tendrils behind him, and the slowly tightening tug of the ones wrapped around his testicles, he doesn’t hardly know which to focus on, and he can only moan pitiably and wrap his arms around Myde’s shoulders as he works him over. He finds himself whispering Myde’s name, in between gasps for more. 

Myde whispers something in his ear but he doesn’t catch it, and the tendrils in his ass reach up and hit a spot that whites out his vision and sends him crying out. His hips buck hard as fluid spurts up from his cock, which just as quickly disappears into the darkness at Myde’s abdomen. 

He pants for breath as he comes down, limbs feeling weak and jelly-like. The tendrils are removed smoothly from his ass and genitalia, and Myde presses soft kisses to his face and forehead. Ienzo takes a moment just to savour the wash of release and relaxation that runs through him post orgasm. 

Myde is looking at him with what can only be described as an awed grin, like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Ienzo doubts that, but the love in his heart swells anyways.

“Good?” Myde is curled around him, bottom half merely a splay of darkness layered over them both almost like a blanket. Ienzo hums contentedly. 

“Very.” He almost sighs the word. He looks over to Myde.  “And for you? What should I do?” He wants to be able to do this for him too, to give him this amazing feeling. Myde looks uncomfortable at the suggestion though. 

“Oh uh. I’m not really worried about getting me done. Was more about you, Yknow.” And that was a deflect if Ienzo has ever heard one. He sits up a little, concern chasing away the loose relaxation. 

“Myde, I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me.” He says seriously. 

“That thing you were working on has a bad motherboard, snails can live up to fifteen years, I don’t know what a motherboard is and at this point I’m afraid to ask, and I don’t actually know if I  _ can _ orgasm or what will happen if I do.”

Ienzo blinks. By the third fact he’s half expected to half to play word games with him until he hit the right one to get the answers he was looking for, but he’s relieved when Myde reaches the end and it turns out he doesn’t have to. 

“You haven’t-“

Myde shakes his head. 

“Didn’t really feel the need, Yknow? I don’t.. I don’t know what’ll happen if I lose control like that and uh. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Well,” Ienzo sits up further, stretching a bit. “I suppose you will have to do some tests, won’t you. When you can, and as you’re comfortable doing so of course, but-“

He leans in to whisper in Myde’s ear. 

“I would dearly love to be able to return the favour for you.”

Myde’s whole complexion grays and the inky black of his blush spreads across his whole visible body. Ienzo grins, enjoying being able to fluster him so. 

“IgottagoIloveyoubye.” Myde blurts out in a rush and then vanishes into the covers. Literally. Ienzo leans back on the pillows, now alone in the room. 

This was good, he decides. But further testing is still required of course, he must be sure his methods are… thorough after all. 

Later, however. Right now he sinks back into the low sleepy headiness that comes post orgasm and considers taking a nap.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myde'll figure it out, but it was a legitimate concern for a second. after all, how *does* that work when you're an eldritch monster?


	10. Happy Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comet has a surprise for Lea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Valentines Day, 2019

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” you purr, nipping at Lea’s ear from behind. He jumps, not expecting the attack, but turns his head so you can kiss him properly. He hums into the kiss. You drape your arms over his shoulders, plucking his phone out of his hand and gently tossing it on the couch next to him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he breathes when you pull away. “You’re a little saucy, aren’t you?”

“I get to spend my Valentine’s with a partner whom I love  _ very  _ much,” you tell him, leaning in again to brush your lips against his. “And I think he deserves a nice Valentine’s Day treat, don’t you think?”

“I’m interested,” Lea rumbles. “What did you have in mind?”

“Go clean up  _ thoroughly, _ ” you hum, kissing his nose. “And I’ll join you in a minute.”

“Oooo,” Lea laughs as he gets up. “Gonna show me a good time?”

“Maybe,” you flirt, smacking his butt as he stands. He blows you a kiss over his shoulder as he heads upstairs. You wait, taking the time to  _ really  _ wash your hands in the kitchen sink, until you hear the shower running before silently padding up to your room. You head over to your closet, bringing out a box from where you’d hidden it. Nearly vibrating in excitement, you strip your clothes and open the box.

You bring out the jock-strap style harness and slip it on, adjusting the straps around your hips and thighs. You throw on your soft robe and grab the new dildo - simple and sleek - and slip it into a pocket. You’ll give him the opportunity to say “no”, but you honestly hope he says “yes.” The two of you have been exploring butt stuff for a while now, and you know he likes it. You’re just not sure about his attitude towards pegging.

Well, the worst he can do is say no!

You close your closet door and go sit on your desk chair, crossing your legs  and clasping your hands, elbows on the arms of the chair. You wait patiently, listening to the splashing of water as Lea showers. Finally, the shower stops. Anticipation zings up your spine. You shift in place, unable to keep still.

You  _ know  _ Lea is taking his time, trying to tease you. Well, it’s kinda working, but you’ll hopefully gain the high ground here. You feel pretty confident that Lea will absolutely love this.

The bathroom door opens.

“So,” Lea drawls as he finishes toweling off his hair. He didn’t bother with a towel around the waist. Water droplets trail down his body, curving over the planes of his muscles and down his hips and- Your traitor mouth goes dry. “What’s this about a treat?”

“Mind sitting on the bed?” you ask him, determined to withstand any teasing until you get to the good part. Lea smirks at you, tossing his towel to the side and sitting down, bringing one heel up to the edge of the bed. He leans back on his hands, giving you a coy look.

Oh, stars curse him, he’s beautiful and he  _ knows  _ it.

Okay. Okay okay okay. Here we go.

You stand and walk until you’re just in front of him. You put your hands on your hips and look him up and down. You take your time checking him out, biting your lip for effect. 

“You like what you see?” Lea teases, perhaps a little impatient. You smirk at him.

“Very much,” you tease back. “As for the treat, I’d like your opinion first.”

“Shoot.”

You bring out the dildo from your housecoat pocket and brandish it.

“Aww, you even got it in my favorite color,” Lea teases, a blush appearing on his nose. He lifts an eyebrow at you, pointedly looking over the housecoat. “Is that all, though?”

Wordlessly, shyly, you take off the house coat, revealing the harness. Lea’s eyes widen, taking it in. You bring your hands to your chest, nervously clutching the dildo.

“I, um, figured, it’d be a nice treat,” you stumble over yourself, shifting from side to side, avoiding eye contact. “We’ve been… messing around with it for a while now so I thought, um…” You flush, hunching your shoulders and rubbing your mouth against one shoulder. So much for confidence, huh?

“You want to peg me?” Lea asks softly. You nod, not trusting yourself to speak, still not looking at him. You feel his hands on your waist, gently tugging you forward. You allow it, shuffling closer.

“Comet,” Lea hums. “Comet, can you look at me, please?”

You do, eyes focusing between his eyes because you can’t look him in the eye right now. He’s blushing to his roots, but doesn’t look angry or upset. He smiles at you, lopsided and soft.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks softly. You nod, blinking rapidly, and bend down. He curls a hand around the back of your head as he kisses you, gently pressing his lips against yours. You shudder, emotional, as you melt into the kiss. His grip helps ground you, and you manage to relax, chasing away the doubts and fears and anxieties that had been plaguing your mind. He sighs and releases you, resting his forehead against yours, looking into your eyes.

“If you want to do it, I’m ready to give it a shot,” Lea tells you, expression earnest. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” you manage, voice thick. You sniff and straighten, feeling a lot better. “Now, where’d you hide the lube?”

“It’s in the night stand, where it always is,” Lea teases you, reaching up to rub wetness off your cheeks. You kiss his palm and lean over to open the nightstand drawer, pulling out the lube you reserve for Butt Stuff Only, a good silicone/water base mix recommended to you by the store clerk. Lea lies back, grabbing a pillow to place beneath his head. You place the dildo to the side and lube up one hand liberally. Lea lifts his knees to his chest, gripping them tightly. You smack one of his thighs.

“Relax, love,” you tease, getting some confidence back. “I’m just gonna open you up first.” You circle a finger around his hole, teasing the tight entrance and massaging the area between his anus and scrotum. Lea shudders out a breath and forces himself to relax. At his nod, you place a finger against his hole, letting him take it in. Lea shivers, muffling what sounds like a whine at the back of his throat. You keep your finger inside, waiting for him to adjust. Slowly, watching his face for any signs of discomfort, you pump your finger in and out, squirting more lube on it whenever you feel any unwelcome friction. Lea keeps his breathing even, eyes closed. You slip a second finger in with another generous dollop of lube and with your other hand grab his already half-aroused dick.

Lea chokes, eyes popping open. 

“Okay?” you ask, even as it hardens completely in your hand. “Or do you wanna do this yourself?”

“Uh,” Lea grunts, unfocused. “Lemme think about it.”

“You want me to stop while you do?”

“Nope, nope, keep going.”

“If you’re suuuure,” you draw out, crooking your fingers slightly, having found the lump your were looking for.

“ _ Ho shit _ ,” Lea gasps, eyes rolling back. “ _ Ohhhh shit. _ ”

“Hmmm, maybe I should hold off on touching you until the good part, then,” you muse aloud, removing your hand from his dick. Lea whines, but doesn’t argue. You concentrate on getting him loose, occasionally teasing him with a brush against his prostate, now that you’ve found it. You lean forward and start kissing and nipping his chest and neck, making him whine and grab the back of your head. He tugs you up into a kiss, open-mouthed and sloppy. You crook your fingers against his prostate again and he honest to goodness  _ mewls _ , ending it in a deep, rumbling groan.

“Comet,” he rasps. “Comet, c’mon.”

“Oooo, this sounds familiar,” you laugh. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Lea pants, hips twitching. “‘M sure. Fuckin’ tease.”

“Yeah, you don’t get to say that,” you giggle, withdrawing your fingers. Lea huffs, flushed and sweaty. You take the dildo and click it into place, adjusting the straps and deliberately ignoring Lea’s impatient look. You tug it. Seems good. You grab the lube and squirt a liberal amount your hand, lubing up the dildo. You finally look at Lea, who’s giving you a very grumpy, very impatient look.

“What?” you ask, innocent.

“Get over here.”

“Now, Lea,” you start, bracing one hand on the bed by his hip, the other grasping the dildo. “You know we can’t rush this, right?”

“Yeah,” Lea concedes. “Yeah, okay.”

“You ready, though?” 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Lea tells you. “Fuck me up.”

“I’ll do my level best,” you say, carefully placing the tip up against his hole. Lea takes a deep breath and relaxes, head falling back. Slowly, steadily he takes the dildo in. You keep an eye on him, once again checking for discomfort or distress. Once you’re all the way in, you pause.

“So do you want me to touch you or do you wanna touch yourself?” You bring up again. Lea cracks an eye open to look at you.

“Uh…” He swallows. “Lemme do it.”

“Sure,” you agree, rubbing up and down his thighs. “You good to go?”

“Gimme a second,” Lea asks, shutting his eyes. You wait, running your hands over his sides, his flanks, up to his knees, then back down again. Lea huffs through his nose and nods.

“Alright. Go for it,” he says.

“Let me know what you need, okay?” you remind him, kissing his knee.

“Okay,” he sighs, opening his eyes to give you a fond look. “Love you.”

“Love you,” you say back, and slide back until it’s just the tip inside of him. You squirt more lube and press back in, trying to angle your hips to brush against his prostate. Lea groans, clutching at his pillows with both hands. You repeat the motion - out to the tip, more lube, all the way back in, trying to brush up against his prostate. Lea pants, sweat dripping down his forehead, his neck. You can feel it as your run your hands over his chest, his sides, his thighs.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

Lea nudges you with a foot.

“Okay,” he says.

“Okay what?” you hum, still sliding in and out. Lea grumbles and nudges you again.

“Okay please move a little faster?” Lea huffs at you.

“Well, since you asked nicely,” you tease, gripping Lea’s hips. You increase the pace, still taking time to add a little more lube when you can. You angle up slightly and Lea gasps, arching, legs flexing around your torso. 

_ Found it,  _ you think, grinning.

“Good?” You ask.

“Holy  _ fuck  _ yes,” Lea wheezes. 

“Oh, good, I couldn’t tell.”

Lea tries to give you a look, but you thrust again, hitting his prostate. You keep your thrusts shallow, hitting the same spot, or close enough, each time. His eyes cross, head falling back as he moans. Feeling cheeky, you lean forward enough to take one of his nipples in your mouth. You suck on it, massaging it with your tongue. Lea gasps, digging his fingers into your hair. You scrape around it with your teeth before going to the other one, giving it the same treatment. You run your hands up and down Lea’s sides, then trail your hands down to knead his flanks. Lea crosses his heels behind your back, trying to pull you closer.

You straighten up again, getting a good look at Lea’s face. 

His eyes are half-lidded, lips parted as he pants. He looks at you, unfocused, drenched in sweat. You lean forward a little more and Lea meets you halfway to kiss you. You lick up into his mouth, shivering as your tongues brush.

Lea still hasn’t touched himself, but you’re not inclined to rush him.

You lick a broad stripe from his mouth to his jaw, kissing down to reach his neck. You suck up a red mark, flattening your tongue over it, and move your head to the other side of his neck to put a red mark there. Lea whines, and  _ finally  _ moves his hand down to grab himself. 

“Comet,” he rasps. “Comet.”

“Yeah, lover?” You hum, sucking up marks on his collarbone. Lea whines, arching up into you.

“Harder?” He asks, barely coherent. 

“Sure thing,” you say, straightening up and grabbing the lube again. You withdraw all the way, squirting another generous handful of lube on your dildo. You glance up at Lea.

He looks  _ wrecked.  _ His eyes are barely open, mouth completely open as he pants, chest heaving. His skin is flushed, sweat pooling in the divots of his body. He’s holding on to his pillow with a death grip. His other hand lightly traces over his dick at a slow pace. You press the tip of the dildo against his entrance.

“Good?” you check.

“Yeah, good,” Lea rasps. “Please.”

You enter into him smoothly, knowing just the angle to hit him at, now. Lea whines, legs clamping around your torso. You brace your hands on the bed and  _ thrust.  _ Lea sucks in air, head straining back as he arches. You still keep your thrusts shallow, but you drive forward just a little harder, doing your best to hit his prostate. Your head hangs low as you concentrate on *fucking your partner.* Lea’s breath is loud, punctuated with whines and moans and whimpers. You’re a little tired, hips sore and core aching, but this isn’t about you, right now. It’s about Lea. 

“I love you,” you pant, lifting your head to look Lea in the eyes, feeling emotion well up in your chest and form words in your mouth. “You’re amazing, you know that? You’ve been so good to me, so patient and loving and always making sure I’m okay. I’m so lucky to have you in my life. I’m so _fucking_ blessed to _be_ your partner, to _have_ you as my partner. You’re my light, my love, my _very heart_. I have _never_ felt so _loved_ , so _special_ , than when I’m with you. I _love_ you, my valentine.”

Lea  _ wails,  _ throwing his head back as he locks up, spurting over his hand and front. You stop thrusting, watching in awe as your partner falls apart in front of you. You carefully pull out, rubbing Lea’s legs and sides as he comes down. Eventually, he goes limp, eyes crossed and rolled up, looking blissed out. You carefully lift his legs and nudge him completely on the bed. 

You should probably get something to clean up with.

You head to the bathroom, loosening the harness as you go. You thoroughly wash the dildo and wet a washcloth in warm water. Lea is still very much riding the endorphins high when you get back to him. You feel Supremely Smug (yes, that deserves capitals) as you gently clean him up, being considerate of him probably being sensitive. You discard the washcloth and crawl into bed next to him. You can’t help the grin that plasters itself across your face. 

_ You’re  _ the smug bastard this time. What a heady feeling.

Lea groans and blinks, haze clearing slightly from his eyes.

“Comet?” He rasps, voice thick.

“Hey, lover,” you hum, kissing his cheek. “How’re you feeling?”

“Really good,” Lea groans, head flopping to look at you. “Really,  _ really  _ good.”

“Oh, excellent,” you laugh. “All according to plan, then.”

“That was nice, what you said,” Lea murrs, eyes blinking one at a time. “Can I say something, too?”

“Yeah,” you say, feeling your heart clench. “Go for it.”

Lea grabs your hand in his own, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it.

“I love you,” Lea murmurs. “You’re wonderful, you know that? You’ve been so patient with me, so understanding and open and willing to stick it out whenever it gets rough. You’ve been nothing but open and honest, willing to bare yourself even when I close off. You’re beautiful and radiant and kickass, and I’m so  _ fucking  _ lucky that you’re my partner, that I’m  _ your  _ partner. I don’t know where I’d be without you. I’ve never felt more at home, more at peace than when I’m with you. I love you, my valentine.”

You sniff, tears welling in your eyes and dripping down your cheeks. Your surge forward to bury your face in Lea’s shoulder, overwhelmed. Lea rubs his cheek against your hair, rolling over to bring you into a hug. He rumbles comfortingly, tongue rasping as he grooms your hair.

“I love you, Lea,” you sniffle. “I love you so,  _ so  _ much.”

“And I love you, Comet,” he murmurs, burying his nose into your hair. “I love you so,  _ so  _ much.”

He grabs the blanket with his foot and brings it up over the two of you. You curl up together, forehead to forehead, breathing each other in, hands laced together and legs tangled. You fall asleep like that, feeling loved and cherished, and knowing that Lea feels the same way.

Best Valentine’s Day ever, you decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Shy good with the one :3


	11. Table’s Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea gets his just desserts for being a Tease

   You push Lea back, sucking and nipping and licking at his mouth. He stumbles back, cupping your face with one hand and gripping your braid with the other. He grunts when his ass hits the table. You insistently push at his shoulders.

   “What’s-” Lea huffs in between kisses. “What’s gotten-  _ mph  _ \- into you?”

   “ _ You, _ ” you growl playfully, biting his bottom lip and tugging it. “Fuckin’ teasing me all goddamn day.” You manage to get him to sit down on the table, which doesn’t change his height advantage but now you can crowd him and get between his thighs. You run your hands up his thighs and under his shirt, digging your fingers into his sides.

   “Oh?” Lea purrs, smirking into the kiss. “Did that-  _ ah  _ \- rile you up?”

   You shock him lightly, making him jump with a gasp. Lea tilts his head back and pants as your run your hands, glowing with your power, up and down his sides. You kiss at his collarbone, bringing one hand up to undo the top two buttons of his shirt. You nip at his sternum, taking skin between your teeth and sucking up a red mark. Lightning dances through your mouth, making your teeth tingle. Lea gasps, tugging slightly at your braid as he tenses.

   “What do you think?” You growl, voice husky. “I think I’m being pretty calm right now, all things considered.” You nip at his throat, zapping him with your teeth. Lea moans, hand releasing your braid to grip at your shoulders. You trail a sparking hand down his abs, feeling them twitch, before grabbing on to the button of his pants. You pause, deliberately.

    “May I?” You ask quietly.

    “ _ Please, _ ” Lea murmurs.

   You undo the button and the zipper, taking note of how hard he already is. Lea groans in relief, voice rumbling deep in his chest. Oh, yeah! That’s what you were doing! Lavishing your boyfriend’s chest. You lick a stripe across his pecs as you slip your hand down beneath his waistband.

_ “HOH shit!”  _ Lea yelps when you grab his dick with an electrified hand. “Comet, holy  _ shit  _ what-?”

   “Do you trust me?” You ask, tilting your head back to trail your lips over his.

   “Always,” Lea doesn’t hesitate to answer, immediately relaxing his shoulders.

   “Then relax,” you hum, drawing him into another kiss as you untuck him. “Let me know if it gets too much.”

   “Gotcha,” Lea huffs, breathing getting heavy as you firmly and slowly pump your hand over his length. He leans forward and you tilt your head out of range. Lea growls slightly. “Kiss me.”

   “Mmmm, no,” you hum, giving him a coy look. Lea growls again and tries to kiss you again, but you dart forward and latch your teeth on the junction of his shoulder and neck, sending a jolt of lightning into him. Lea jerks with a low moan, shuddering as you tug on his dick. You suck up another red mark as you release him, peppering the area with light kisses.  _ Then  _ you let him kiss you, tongue darting into your mouth. You reward him with another light shock, revelling in the goosebumps that bloom over his skin.

   You tug on his waistband.

   Lea releases your shoulders to lever himself up, allowing you to slip his pants and boxers down. You look up at him, feeling bold and powerful as you tug his pants off his ankles, kneeling slightly on the floor. You kiss up his leg, still looking at him from underneath your eyelashes. 

   “Keep your hands on the table for me?” You ask him. “I need to concentrate.”

   “Yeah,” Lea rasps, voice thick. You hear wood creak beneath his hands. You give him your best, most dazzling smile. 

   “Thanks, love,” you chirp, and kiss the side his dick. A spark snaps from your lips to his shaft. Lea yelps, thighs jumping before he forcefully lowers them. From the corner of your eye can see that he’s clawed the surface of the table. You smirk up at him, lips still against his dick. You bring one hand to grab his shaft while the other you casually place on the inside of his thigh.

   “Remember,” you purr, “hands on the table. Or at least not in my hair.”

   “ _ Stars,  _ Comet,” Lea breathes, thighs twitching when you kiss the tip.

   “Shh,” you shush him. “I haven’t done this before. I need to focus.”

   “You sure about that?” Lea rasps, stifling a high noise at the back of his throat when you dig the tip of your tongue into the slit. “Doin’- doin’ pretty good, so far.”

   “Flatterer,” you hum, licking up the shaft, feeling him jolt at the tiny shocks you give him. Feeling a little braver, you move your hand from stroking his shaft to cupping his balls, massaging them and lightly stimulating them with electricity. Lea  _ whines,  _ a high, shuddering sound as he tilts his head back. You take him into your mouth as far as you dare and  _ suck _ , massaging the underside with your tongue, sparks dancing around in your mouth.

   “Oh,  _ fuck,  _ Comet!” Lea mewls, hips making aborted rocking motions. You hear the  _ scrrch  _ of his claws scratching the table as he leans back. “Oh,  _ fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fUCK-!” _

   You release him with a wet pop and withdraw your hands immediately. Lea chokes on a gasp and whips his head down to stare at you. You fold your hands on top of your thighs and grin at him.

   “... _ Comet, _ ” is all he says.

   “Yeah, babe?” You ask innocently.

   “ _ Why?” _

   “Why not?” You return, tilting your head at him. “Do you want me to stop?”

   “....no,” Lea answers after a moment.

   “Alrighty, then just trust me!” You chirp, winking up at him. “You want some water? I want some water. Don’t move from this table.” You cheerfully get to your feet and walk over to the cabinets, feeling Lea’s gaze burning into your back. You ignore it as you fill the glass. You casually lean against the countertop and sip your water, staring back at Lea. He clenches his jaw, hands flexing over the sides of the table. You can pick out the definitions of his muscles through his shirt as he strains to hold  _ still.  _ He glares at you over one shoulder, eyes bright and  _ burning  _ with lust and, most importantly of all,  _ competition.  _

   Perfect.

   “Thirsty?” You ask him innocently. Lea’s gaze intensifies and smoke curls up from between his fingers. Your lips pull back in an almost savage grin. Oh, you are going to have  _ so much fun. _

   “No?” You ask, pouting slightly. “Alrighty then.” You set your glass down and walk back over to Lea. “Back to work, yeah?” You purr when you stop in front of him. His nostrils flare as you put your hands on his knees and lean forward. “You still good?” You murmur, looking into his eyes.

   “Yeah,” Lea sighs, grip relaxing. He rests his forehead against yours. “I’m good. What’re you planning?”

   “Well,” you hum, lightly kissing him. “I was  _ planning  _ on edging the shit out of you, and the going from there.”

   “Oh shit!” Lea says brightly, nudging his nose against yours. “Hardcore today, huh?”

   “Well, you  _ did  _ rile me up  _ all day, _ ” you emphasize. “This is just the natural consequence of your actions.”

   “Pffft, you loved it,” Lea snorts, straightening to playfully look down his nose at you.

   “Maybe so,” you laugh, grabbing his dick. Lea grunts, gripping the table again and bowing back over, pressing his forehead to yours. “But really,” you continue, snapping sparks between the fingers on his penis as you reach your other hand down to run it over the soft inner thigh of one leg. “Thinking you could just get away with being a tease for so long?  _ Puh-lease.”  _

   “Well I-  _ ah  _ \- didn’t think you’d  _ attack  _ me,” Lea drawls, panting as he looks into your eyes. “Or at least wait to ambush me in the bedroom.”

   “Nobody’s home,” you remind him, bringing the hand on his thigh down to tease his balls. He closes his eyes and inhales sharply. “Isa’s spending the night at Merlin’s, Vanitas is having a tournament with Myde and Ienzo, and Roxas and Xion are galaxies away.”

   “Ah,” Lea rasps, straightening to tilt his head back. “My mistake.”

   “But I bet you planned this,” you whisper, pressing your lips against his neck as you twist your hand up and down his shaft. “Just wanted to stir some shit, be a tease, get me good and riled.” Lea tilts his head to the side with a low moan, giving you more space to nip and kiss up and down his throat.

   “Maybe so,” Lea throws your words back at you, hooking his heels together just behind your legs.

   “If you just wanted to be the bottom for a change you could’ve just said so,” you tease, planting sloppy kisses over his neck.

   “Expose me, why don’t you,” Lea huffs.

   “You know you can just ask, right?” You murmur, nudging his jaw until he brings his head back around to look at you. “You only have to ask me, let me know what you need, and I will  _ gladly  _ do that for you.”

   “... _ oh, _ ” Lea manages, voice shaky. Oh, boy, Comet. You’ve just entered a minefield. You slow your hands to a stop. “ _ Please  _ don’t stop,” Lea whispers, and you slowly trail your fingertips up and down his shaft.

   “Talk to me?” You ask him. “What’s wrong?”

   “I…” Lea tries, expression scrunching up. His mouth closes with a click, jaw clenching and hands flexing. He looks… unsure. Vulnerable.

   “This isn’t a weakness, Lea,” you murmur, staring into his eyes, willing him to feel your _sincerity_. “Wanting to be taken care of isn’t weak. I don’t think any less of you because sometimes you’d rather be the one receiving. I don’t think it’s weak, or emasculating, or somehow making you less than. I’m so _glad_ you let me take care of you. I _want_ to take care of you, to give back what you give me. I want to make you feel _good,_ feel _loved,_ feel _cherished._ Just _ask_ me, and I _promise_ will listen to you.”

   Lea stares at you silently for a moment, eyes wet. Then he grabs your face and kisses you, desperate and hungry. You bring your free hand up to cup his cheek, feeling a cool wetness on his face. Your own tears spill over, heart shaking because  _ stars  _ you love him. You love him and you want him to know this, to feel safe with you, to feel loved and cherished. You want him to be able to be vulnerable with you, as you are with him. You want and you love and you’d give  _ anything  _ for him to feel as you do.

   “I love you,” Lea breathes into your mouth, shuddering as your grip tightens on his length. “I love you  _ so  _ much.”

   “I love you,” you whisper back, licking up into his mouth, swallowing his moan as sparks snap between your tongues. “Let me make you feel good?”

   “Yes!” Lea gasps, moaning when you bring your hand down from his face to slide up his shirt and tweak a nipple. “Yes, yeah, you have  _ full  _ permission.”

   “Oh, excellent,” you croon, letting go of his penis. He whines at you, and whines again when you bring that hand up to pinch his other nipple. “Hands back on the table, love.”

   There’s a satisfying smack sound as Lea  _ slams  _ his hand back down, digging his claws into the already abused wood. You release his nipples and get back to kissing him as you unbutton the rest of his shirt. Lea groans, locked heels trying to drag you forward.

   “Patience,” you purr, dragging your nails down his front. Lea pants, muscles flexing and jumping under your hands. Nice. You lean forward and lathe your tongue across his chest, massaging your electrified palms into his abs and sides. Lea shivers, falling back on his elbows. You kiss down his chest, down his abs, and take the tip of him into your mouth.

   “ _ Fuck, _ ” Lea hisses, head falling back, claws digging furrows into the table. You keep one hand up on his torso, rubbing and flicking and zapping. The other you twist up and down his shaft as you kiss and lick and suck on as much you can take into your mouth. You glance up at him. His head is still thrown back, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows and gasps and groans, hands scrabbling on the table or clenching by his sides.

   “Comet, Comet, Comet, holy  _ shit, Comet!”  _ Lea whines, starting to tense up. You let him go. Lea growls, and you smell smoke as he loses his grip on his magic, wood scorching underneath his palms. You straighten up, rubbing your hands up and down his sides as he lifts his head to look at you.

   “Still good?” You ask him. “You wanna see how many times we can go?”

   “And I thought  _ I  _ was kinky,” Lea quips, giving you a coy smirk. “Sounds fun. I’m good, Comet.”

   And  _ stars,  _ he’s a sight, shirt unbuttoned and pooling around his elbows, red marks all over his neck and shoulders and a few on his chest, lips red and a little swollen, eyes bright. You grin at him and pinch his flank.

   “Hey now,” Lea chides, knocking his heel against your lower back. “Respect the goods.”

   “I am!” You insist. “I’m respecting it by appreciating it.”

   “That’s fair.” Lea puffs a loose hair out of his face. “Continue appreciating, then.”

   “Don’t mind if I do~!” You chirp, dragging your fingers down his sides and thighs, giving him a salacious smirk. 

   “Have your way with me, you barbarian.”

   “HA!” You bark, pinching the skin over his ribs. Lea twitches with a yelp. “What gave me away? Is it the braid? The scars? My roguish good looks?”

   “It’s how you leave a huge mess whenever we have ribs,” Lea tells you dryly. You gasp, mock-offended.

   “You, my good man, are a  _ hypocrite,”  _ you sniff. “Slandering my good name like this. I  _ never!”  _

   “How dare I!” Lea laughs. 

   “And how  _ do  _ I eat my ribs?” You muse aloud, Lea still giggling. “Is it, perhaps, like this?” You abruptly duck down and take him in your mouth to your limit, sucking hard and massaging with your tongue as you slowly, steadily pull back. Lea jumps and moans, whimpering with each breath as you pull back, releasing him with a wet  _ pop.  _

   “Or is it like this?” You tilt your head and lick and suck up his shaft, drool dripping down the side of your mouth as you go. Lea mewls, voice climbing when you bring a hand down to grip the base of his shaft. “Such a barbarian am I.”

   “ _ Oohhhhh,  _ that isn’t fair,” Lea grunts, hips twitching. You bring your other arm up to pin down his hips. “Disssss-  _ nnngh  _ \- distracting me like that.”

   “All’s fair,” you tell him. You lap at the tip, tasting something bitter. Salty? Whatever. “Stop twitching like I’ve stabbed you.”

   “Can’t help it,” Lea huffs, twitching when you lightly zap him. “ _ Especially  _ when you fuckin’  _ zap me.” _

   “I’ll stop bitchin’ about yer twitchin’,” you concede. “Do you want me to stop zapping you?”

   “Mmmmmngh,” Lea groans, fingers kneading into the table. “Nah… nah, ‘s nice. Feels pretty good.”

   “Good!” You chirp, twisting your hand up and down his shaft, fist full of electricity. You release his hips and tweak a nipple, shocking him lightly. Lea  _ squeaks,  _ then hides his face immediately, face red. “Not feeling that?”

   “Yeah, no, wait-” Lea takes a deep breath. “No, I liked it. Can… can you do that again?”

   “Of course,” you tell him, and do it again. Lea mewls, back arching slightly. His hips jerk, but you tolerate being poked in the cheek by his erection. This discovery is pure gold. “How close are you?”

   “Pretty-” his voice breaks when you shock him again. “Pretty close.”

   “Let me go ahead and stop right here, then,” you hum, taking your hands off of him. Lea gives a desperate whine, knocking his heel against you again. “What, you want to change it up?”

   “How…” Lea pants, gathering his wits. “How so?”

   You straighten and unbutton your own pants. Lea’s eyes widen, face flushing. You smirk and, rocking your hips side to side, shimmy out of your pants, taking your panties off with them. You’re pretty worked up, judging by the state of your panties. You straighten again and smack Lea’s thigh.

   “Back up a bit for me?” You ask him. Lea scooches back until his heels rest on the edge of the table. “Perfect, thank you!”

   Lea watches, jaw hanging, as you step up on the table and stand over him. You shuck your shirt and bra in one practiced movement, tossing said articles to the side. You shift your weight to one foot, placing a hand on one hip, and smirk down at him.

   “How’re we feeling?” You ask him. Lea visibly swallows.

   “Doin’ alright,” he rasps, looking up at you through his lashes.

   “Fantastic!” You drop to your knees, gently so you don’t crush him when you plop down on his stomach. Lea wheezes anyway. You summon a condom from your inventory, making eye contact as you cleanly rip open the wrapper. 

   “Still good?” You ask.

_ “Hell yeah,”  _ Lea breathes, eyes dark with desire. You twist and reach back, quickly rolling the condom over him. You turn back to him and grin.

   “Think I can edge you one more time like this?” You ask him.

   “Oh, boy,” Lea huffs. “We can try?”

   “Yes or no, love,” you tell him seriously, giving him a stern look. “I’d rather do something you actually want to do.”

   “Yes,” Lea says firmly. “Yes, I want to do it.”

   “Then let’s give it a shot!” You enthuse, eagerly patting his chest. “You just need to tell me when you’re close, or when you want to just go for it.”

   “Will do.” Lea gives you a soft smile. “I love you.”

   “I love you, too,” you tell him, leaning forward on your knees to draw him into a kiss. You tug at his upper lip with your teeth, zapping him slightly. Lea gasps, and you smell smoke again. You smirk, sitting up on your knees and grabbing him. Lea moans in your mouth as you line him up.

   “Ready?” You ask him.

_ “Please,”  _ Lea whines, hips rocking up. “ _ Please, Comet, please, please, please.” _

   “Of course, my love,” you croon, guiding him in as you lower yourself. You lower yourself increment by increment, keeping your breathing steady and body relaxed until you’re fully seated on top of him. Lea whines, rocking up into you. You pinch his nipple with an electrified hand.

   “Quit moving, please?” you ask him. 

   “Comet, oh my  _ GOD-!”  _ Lea chokes on another whimper when you grab his other nipple. “Fucking  _ please!” _

   “Gimme a minute,” you whine back. “Gotta take care of myself, y’know?” You release one of his nipples and bring it to yourself. You sigh shakily when you finally give your clit some attention. Lea chokes, transfixed, as you carefully circle your  _ aching  _ clit. Power zips through your body, making both of you groan. You let your body rock back and forth, feeling your own arousal skyrocket and inner walls rippling over Lea’s length. You bring your other hand up to grasp one of your breasts, tweaking the nipple. Lea’s eyes are wide as saucers, pupils blown  _ wide _ . His lips are parted, expression  _ hungry  _ as he watches you. You enjoy the sensations for a moment, basking in his attention, then deliberately flex around him.

   “ _ AH!”  _ Lea yelps, clawing deeper furrows into the table.  _ “FUCK,  _ Comet!”

   “What?” You ask innocently, now languidly rolling your hips, still circling your clit and returning your other hand to his chest. Lea huffs, mouth hanging open as he pants. You lean forward and kiss over his chest, occasionally sucking up a red mark, which you then soothe with an electrified tongue. Lea mewls, head falling back. You take the opportunity to lick up his neck, nipping his jaw. You’re breathing a little heavily yourself, feeling hot and tingly and itchy deep inside. With how worked up you were, you’re not surprised how close you are already. But you said you’d edge him one more time, and you will. You’ll just have to make sure you finish with him.

   “ ‘m close,” Lea huffs a warning, hips stuttering despite his effort to keep still. You lift up on your knees and lean forward, pulling him out. He whines, high and canine, pressing his forehead against yours.

   “You wanna finish next time?” You ask him, rubbing noses. Lea makes an affirmative noise, panting harshly as he tries to calm down, hands flexing against the table. You give him a quick peck and sit down on his stomach. Lea’s arms give out and he lays back with an exhausted huff. You glance around, taking note of the table damage.

   “We have  _ really  _ fucked up this table,” you muse aloud. 

   “Didn’t match -  _ hff  _ \- the cabinets anyway,” Lea quips.

   “Well, that’s because we wrecked the last table that  _ did  _ match the cabinets,” you remind him.

   “And who was responsible for that?” Lea laughs, making you bounce.

   “Technically me, but also you because you were bending me over on it,” you tell him. “Just like you’re the one clawing and burning  _ this  _ table, but  _ I’m  _ the one giving it to you good.”

   “You really are.”

   “Thank you!” You chirp, patting his chest. “I’m glad you think so.”

   Lea only hums, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. You wait for a few more seconds, feeling your own arousal fade slightly. He opens his eyes and looks at you when you stand up on your knees.

   “Final round!” You say in a dramatic announcer voice. Lea laughs, throwing an arm over his eyes.

   “Oh, you’re the worst!” He cackles.

   “I’m the absolute worst, and you love me!” You chirp, grabbing his length.

   “I do, indeed, love you,” Lea confirms, breath whooshing out of him when you drop down on him, taking him fully. He moans when you clench and rock forward, adjusting slightly to his intrusion. You flick one of his nipples with an electric shock, making him yelp and give you an alarmed look.

   “I’m gonna ride you stupid,” you tell him seriously. Lea gulps. “Keep your hands on the table.”

   “Gotcha,” Lea whispers, eyes wide. You clench and rock, willing electricity to travel through your core. Your boyfriend groans, eyes rolling back. You put one hand back on clit duty while the other you place on Lea’s chest for leverage as you rock and lift and drop and clench. You’re not too worried about your own climax, although it would be nice, but by golly you want to see Lea’s face when he finally comes. 

   His face is a picture right now. His skin shines with sweat, bright red hair splayed over the dark wood of the table. His eyes are dark with lust, pupils blown wide and crossed slightly as he gazes up at you. His mouth has fallen open, drooling slightly, fangs visible. You’re smugly proud of the state of his neck and shoulders, covered in rapidly fading wet, red marks. His muscles strain as he keeps his hands firmly on the table, thick claws hooked into the ruined wood. Such a good boy. You pinch one of his nipples, making him groan and arch, eyes closing as his head tilts back, giving you an excellent view of his throat.

   “Doing - mmmh - doing okay?” You ask. Lea lifts up on his elbows and rolls his head around, giving you a dazed look, head lolling to one side. 

   “You’re - hhngh - you’re gonna-” Lea huffs and rocks his up when you clench again. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

   “What a glorious way to go,” you purr, leaning forward to bump foreheads.

   “Kiss me?” He asks. You gladly oblige, humming as he sloppily mouths at your lips. He nips your bottom lip, which you reward with your own nip. You trail your hand up from his chest to grip the hair at the back of his skull and give it a good tug. You muffle his moan with another kiss.

   “How close?” You ask, voice husky.

   “Not that close,” Lea mumbles, words slurred. He moans again when you increase your pace, finger rubbing at your clit a little more insistently. You feel your core start to coil, energy building up in your innermost parts.

   “Comet, Comet, Comet, oh  _ shit-!”  _ Lea gasps, head falling back and hips stuttering beneath you, moaning when you tug his hair and make him arch back. “Comet, please! Please, please, please!”

   “I’ve got you,” you growl, feeling the wave crest. “Let go with me!”

   Your orgasm sets off stars behind your eyes, but you clench your teeth and  _ focus  _ as Lea  _ wails,  _ arching back and shaking like you’ve truly electrocuted him. His hands scrabble over the table, filling the air with the sound of wood being absolutely ruined and the smell of charcoal as he leaves burnt scratches all over the surface. You whimper in the back of your throat, shivering, rocking, working yourself and Lea through it. He is pulsing and  _ oh so warm  _ inside of you, his own magic warming you up from the inside out. Thank the stars you’ve invested in magically enforced condoms. You float down quickly, but keep rocking.

   “Comet, Comet, too- too much!” Lea whimpers eventually. “ _ Ah- ah-!  _ Too much.”

   “I gotcha,” you croak, thighs trembling as you rise up on your knees and slip him out. You sit down heavily on his stomach, panting. Lea hides his eyes in the crook of one elbow for a moment, then reaches up both hands to lightly tug on your hips.

   “Lemme…” he mumbles. “Lemme take care of you? Please?”

   “Yeah, love,” you say softly, crawling forward and letting him guide your hips over his mouth. You moan when his mouth closes over your folds. A little nervous, you nonetheless trust Lea to warn you as you sit on his face fully. Lea rumbles, drawing your clit into his mouth. You whimper and lean forward, gripping the opposite edge of the table as you rock against his mouth, still sensitive from your previous orgasm. Lea returns his mouth to your folds, tongue pushing up inside of you, and uses one hand to circle your clit, hand unnaturally warm. You mewl, shivering, then cry out when he switches hand and mouth, sucking your clit with almost  _ scorching  _ hot lips.

   “Lea!” You gasp, feeling steam curl up from under you. “Oh  _ fuck  _ Lea! Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck!”  _

   Lea  _ growls,  _ and the vibrations, the heat, the suction, all of them  _ hurl  _ you over the edge and you  _ wail,  _ shivering and shaking and shuddering as your climax  _ slams  _ into you. Lea laps up your slick, finger back on your clit to work you through it. You’re vaguely aware that, once again, you’ve scorched the table with your lightning, but you’re so far beyond caring right now as your eyes cross and back arches and oh,  _ oh, oh, ooooohhhhhh.... _

   You wheeze and weakly pat Lea’s hand as you finally land back into your body. He withdraws his hand and releases your folds with a lewd wet noise. You sprawl out next to him, trapping one of his arms under your chest as you both breathe heavily. You look down your bodies to consider the table.

   “Isa’s gonna kill us,” you say conversationally.

   “I blame you,” Lea huffs, rolling on his side to throw his other arm over you.

   “As much as we are both absolute snacks, I don’t want to fall asleep on the kitchen table,” you tell him. “And we need to clean up and throw a tablecloth over this or something.”

   “You’re delaying the inevitable,” Lea says, but kisses your forehead and reluctantly sits up with a tired groan. You pick up the clothes as Lea wipes the table down (“Yeah, you wrecked me good,” he says, looking over all the scratches and burns he left) and throws a thick tablecloth over it. The two of you shower, sleepily exchanging kisses as you wipe off sweat and slick, then crawl into bed. Lea gamely stays awake long enough to wait for you to crawl into his embrace before conking out. You tuck yourself underneath his chin, absorbing his warmth and the soothing rumble emanating from his chest. Your eyes droop.

   That was fun, you decide, but maybe next time the two of you should leave the poor kitchen table alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lea’s lowkey nervous about being the sub even tho he really wants to be, sometimes. Comet doesn’t quite know what he’s exactly nervous about but they’re trying!


	12. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea wants things he knows he can't have. That's normal. Isa won't give it. That's normal too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what, genuine conversations and feels? in my smut archive? it's more likely than you think.

He feels hands roaming his body, across his shoulders, his torso, his hips. He feels one tug at a nipple, causing him to squeak embarrassingly. The hand is replaced by a mouth, he looks down to see Comet, lavishing the nub with attention, scraping teeth across it lightly. Their hands come to rest on his hips. The other pair of hands reach around him, teasing at the bulge in his pants.

He feels the breath in his ear, let’s Isa take a lobe in his teeth. His long hair tumbling over Lea’s shoulder as he tips his head back. His pants are gone and he feels a hand stroke across his erection fully and the lump of Isa’s at his back. He lifts his hips, groaning as it’s inserted. He moves jerkily, trying to find that right angle. The hand on his dick moves down to it’s base, holding it steady as Comet lowers themself onto it, oh so torturously slowly.

He pants, overwhelmed by the sensations. They murmur in his ear, soft declarations of love and affection. He can’t seem to say it back, but the feeling is almost bursting within him, devotion and care and fondness swelling in his breast. Comet thrusts smoothly, bringing his face down to capture it in a kiss, Isa sucklling allong his clavicle, hands around his chest, tweaking at nipples.

He’s so clo-

 

He wakes up.

The room is dark despite the glint of morning sunlight parsing through the edges of the curtains, and the soft breathing of his datemates sounds on either side of him. Comet is curled on his right, back pressed into his hip and somehow managing to steal all the blankets. Isa is on his left, face pressed into his shoulder and arms wrapped loosely around him, soaking in Lea’s ambient warmth. He already knows from experience he can’t unwravel the blankets from where they’re wrapped around Comet, so he increases his core temperature just a touch, and is satisfied when he feels Isa relax slightly, the goosebumps along his arms fading.

He’s lying on his back, which means his morning wood is particularly noticeable. He’s grateful he’s the first one awake, which is in itself something of a rarity. He lets his head flop back on the pillow, sighing.

He knows Isa would never,  _ could  _ never, do that with them, with him. Not with anyone. He’s just not built that way. Lea had known that even before they had become nobodies... though he wishes Isa had said something about the feelings part of it much sooner. 

The point was that he  _ knew _ better, and though he knows he can’t control his subconscious he still feels guilt worm through him as he thinks about the dream. And the dreams before it. And maybe the occasional fantasy here and there. He runs a hand through Isa’s hair as best he can with his arm partially trapped by Isa’s head, trying to push the thoughts aside.

Isa grunts sleepily, eyes squinting open to look up at him.  _ Stars, _ Lea thinks,  _ he’s beautiful. _

“Good morning.” He murmurs. Despite his inner turmoil Lea feels his heart beat faster and a grin split his face. 

“Morning.”

“Stoppit both of you, suns not even up yet.” Comet grouses from the other side. Lea chuckles. 

“The sun has been up for a while, we’re just lazy.” He jokes. Sure enough, the light filters through the curtains, proving the truth of it. 

Isa grunts, and then yawns, sitting up. Lea traces the curves of his body with his eyes as Isa stretches. 

“I’m going to shower, do either of you need the washroom first?” There’s a chorus of no’s, and Isa slips out of the bed, making his way into the adjacent bathroom. Saïx had always been ruthlessly practical, even in his care regime, but since becoming Isa again he’d started to take his time more, enjoying the relaxation of the process. Lea knows he’ll be in there at least an hour. 

He leans back and Comet turns over to cuddle him properly. 

“Someone’s excited to be awake.” Comet comments pointedly. He gives them a mock glare, flipping over onto his front to hide the glaring evidence of his erection. The friction doesn’t help, but at least he can’t see it any more. 

“Touchy subject this morning, gotcha.” They accept smoothly, resting their head against his shoulder blade. He can’t imagine it’s comfortable, bony as he is, but they don’t move. 

“... can I ask a weird question?” He says eventually. He can feel them tracing light patterns across the freckles dotting his back. 

“Go for it.” 

“You love Isa too.”

“Yup.”

“Do you… ever wish Isa could join us? Like. In bed.” It’s stupid. He  _ knows _ it’s stupid because he knows it can’t happen. His subconscious clearly hasn’t gotten the memo yet though. 

“Nah.” Is the simple, prompt answer. 

“Why?” He asks. 

“Because he doesn’t want it.” They say, like that’s all there is to it. Something in his chest sinks. Was he a bad person for wanting what he knew he knew he couldn’t have? The thought plagued him. 

Something about his silence must have tipped Comet off, because they lift themselves off his back and move forward so they can look into his face with a frown. 

“I know that face. That’s the bad thinking face.” They say. He flushes and buries his face into the pillow. 

“Hey, cmon. Tell me what you’re thinking.” They put a hand on the back of his neck, moving in slow, calm circles. 

“It’s dumb.”

“Everything is dumb. Tell me anyway.”

“I wouldn’t want to make him join us, I wouldn’t even consider it, I just.. sometimes I wish he  _ wanted  _ to, you know?” He sighs. “I love him. I love you. I wish I could share all of  _ that _ with him too.”

Comet hums. He feels anxiety curl in his chest. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s normal. I won’t say I get it, but you want to share something that’s important to you with someone you love. That just makes sense really.”

“You just said you don’t get it, how do you know it’s normal?”

“I have other adult friends you know.”

“Adira is not who I’d go to for feelings advice.”

“ _ I  _ did.”

“Well we can't all have your terrible decision making skills.”

“They’re not all bad.” They laugh. “I chose you didn’t I?”

“You call that a good decision?” The self deprecation hits a little too close to home and Comet pulls him in for a hug. 

“I do, actually.”

They lay in silence, listening to the ambient sound of the shower running in the other room. 

“This is really bothering you, huh?”

“.... I don’t want to hurt him.”

“How?”

“Well you know how he feels about that.”

“You gonna suddenly decide he has to put out or the relationship is done?”

“What- no!”

“Then I very much doubt he’s going to resent you for having the same thoughts and feelings most people do for their partners.”

“ _ You _ don’t. Have those feelings I mean.”

Comet snorts. 

“ _ I’m  _ probably closer to Isa than I am to you in this case.”

Lea blinks. 

“What?”

“I never told you? I’m somewhere on the Demi-ace side of things. I can get it going, but there’s a criteria list that has to be met first. So far you’re the only one who’s managed it.”

“Huh.”

“So yeah. Isa says he doesn’t want to, so my urges don’t go there. For me it’s as simple as that. You’re different. That’s not a bad thing. It’s all about what you do with it.”

He pulls them a little closer into the hug. 

“So that time with the plant-“

“Oh my stars Lea if you start second guessing all of my enthusiasm in the bed now I’m going to…. well it’s nice that you’re concerned but don’t be. I don’t say yes unless I mean it.”

“Okay okay, sorry.”

“I love you, Isa loves you. Everything else is semantics.”

“I know.” He hears the shower turn off and sees Isa step out into the bedroom as he towel dries his hair, posture loose and relaxed, and Lea can’t help the smile that blooms across his face. 

“I love you guys too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based veeeeery loosely on a conversation i've had with my own husband, and something i wanted to touch base on with these guys, since they're all wildly different on the libido/sexuality scale. Talking these things out is important. 
> 
> The decision to make Lea the one insecure about his libido was a conscious one. firstly because, well, he would be more than a little worried about scaring isa off after everything, and secondly because i wanted to see the inverse of what i usually see, where the ace is assured they're normal while still being framed as being the Odd One Out. call it an experiment.
> 
> .... but also lea would 100% be anxious over making isa uncomfortable. he loves him so much he doesn't want to wreck it over something he feels like he should be able to control (but cant)


	13. Bossing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring a New Kink can be interesting

   The moment the two of your are alone in your room, Isa having retreated with a smug smirk to his own room, Lea is on you, devouring your mouth with teeth and tongue and  _ heat _ . You stumble back and let him push you down onto the bed, kissing and licking and nipping. You muffle a mewl at the back of your throat, toes curling as you draw your legs up to wrap around his waist. You tangle your fingers in his hair, tugging slightly to get some breathing room. Lea obligingly releases you, but keeps his face close, noses brushing.

   “Soooo,” Lea drawls, tugging at your lower lip slightly. “What’s got you so worked up, hm?”

   “Nothiiiing,” you hum back, giving him an innocent look. 

   “Didn’t  _ smell  _ like nothing,” Lea accuses, eyes narrowing playfully. He ducks his head down to pointedly trail his nose up your neck, inhaling deeply. You shudder, feeling heat bloom in your core. He nips your ear before lifting his head again to give you a look, eyebrow raised.

   “Totally nothing,” you insist, wriggling a little bit.

_ “Hold still,”  _ Lea growls, staring into your eyes.

   You freeze, feeling your face grow hot. Your arousal abruptly spikes, making you blush even harder. Your lips part, feeling small in the spotlights of Lea’s intense stare. Embarrassed at your reaction, you look past him to the ceiling.

   Lea glares at you for a moment, then looks confused. He sits up, head tilted. You cover your face, waiting for the gears to finish turning in his head.

   It takes him all of ten seconds.

_ “OH SHIT!”  _ Lea whisper-yells, mindful of the rest of your housemates.  _ “Comet, holy shit! Oh my God!” _

__ “I can’t help iiiit!” You whine, kicking your heels against the bed.

   “I know you can’t, babe, but  _ holy shit!”  _ Lea wheezes, flopping on his back next to you. “You got all hot ‘n’ bothered by me painting your nails.”

   “Because you were so  _ focused  _ on me and you used your  _ stupid, sexy voice  _ on meeeee,” you whine again.

   “This is the greatest day ever,” Lea teases, still snickering.

   “I hate youuuu,” you groan, rolling away from him to sit up on the edge of the bed. 

   “Pfft, no you don’t!” Lea laughs, sitting up and crawling forward to hook his chin over your shoulder. “You  _ love  _ me and my stupid, sexy voice.”

   “And you keep  _ bullying  _ me!” You gripe playfully, turning your head slightly to give him a look. Lea waggles his eyebrows at you.

   “I’m gonna go live a monastic life now,” you huff, getting up to leave.

   “Nah nah nah, Comet,” Lea snickers, lightly tugging at your wrist. “ _ Sit down. _ ”

   You drop on the mattress so quickly and so firmly the frame rattles. You wiggle, embarrassed, as an expression of  _ utter delight  _ blooms on Lea’s face. This isn’t something you really thought you’d be  _ into,  _ but you  _ are  _ and you’re a little shy at the revelation. Part of you quails at the thought of being so vulnerable, but another part feels relaxed, totally trusting Lea with this power over you that you’ve given to  _ nobody else. _

   It’s a little terrifying.

   “Comet?” Lea asks, gentling his hold on your hand. “You okay? Do you wanna stop?”

   “I…” You croak, swallowing a sudden lump in your throat. “I don’t know? I just…”

   “Talk to me?” Lea prompts, gently massaging your hand, pressing his thumbs into the palm. You take a moment to gather yourself, trying to find the words. Lea waits patiently, rolling your knuckles between his warm fingers.

   “You- you know I love you, right?” You say. Lea hums in acknowledgement, staying silent for you. You sniffle, willing back the hot tears pooling in your eyes. “And… and I  _ trust  _ you, Lea. Implicitly. Unconditionally. I’ve never… I have  _ never  _ trusted anybody else like this.  _ Ever.  _ It’s  _ terrifying.  _ It’s  _ thrilling.  _ And-” You don’t flinch away when Lea gently cups his hand over your cheek. You lean into the contact, placing your hand over his as you wrestle with your emotions. “And I  _ want  _ to explore this with you, Lea,” you continue, looking up at him. “I really,  _ really  _ do. I’m just… anxious, I guess. I just didn’t think this-” you gesture helplessly in the air with your free hand “-would even be a  _ thing _ . This is a new one on me, being this willing to be so… so  _ vulnerable.  _ So,” you twitch a shoulder to your ear uncomfortably, looking away again. “That’s where I’m at. Yeah.”

   Lea’s hand on your face moves to your chin, gently turning your head to face him. You look squarely between his eyes, too emotionally shaky and vulnerable to trust yourself with meeting his gaze. Lea searches your face for a moment, then slowly, giving you plenty of time to pull away, leans forward to press his lips against yours. You shudder, tears falling over your cheeks as you  _ melt  _ into him. Lea brings both of his hands up to cup your face, like you were something precious, something treasured. He gently kisses your cheeks, your nose, your forehead, lips a feather light touch on your skin. He presses his forehead against yours, gaze gentle and raw. You close your eyes and just  _ breathe _ , drawing strength from his presence.

   “Are you sure?” Lea eventually asks, voice rough. You can almost  _ taste  _ the unspoken “with me?”

   “ _ Very  _ sure,” you tell him firmly, nudging his nose with yours and opening your eyes to look into his. “I trust you.”

   “Okay,” Lea says, clearly nervous. “Okay. Let’s- let’s set some ground rules, first.”

   “Okay,” you agree, placing your hands over his. 

   “You obviously can say no at any time,” Lea starts off.

   “Nothing humiliating or degrading,” you continue.

   “Wouldn’t dream of it,” Lea says.

   “Let’s start off slow?” 

   “Okay then,” Lea sighs shakily, straightening up and dropping his hands from your face. You straighten as well, hands in your lap, anticipation pooling in your gut. You look into his eyes, feeling your fears fade away into complete certainty that Lea was going to take  _ good  _ care of you. Lea swallows, face flushing. His lips part.

   “Take off your shirt,” he commands, voice soft but firm.  _ “Slowly.” _

   Hands trembling, you slowly raise them to the first button of your shirt. You unsnap it, twitching slightly at the noise in an otherwise completely silent room. Lea twitches as well, nostrils flaring as he inhales sharply. He watches your hands intently as, one by one, you unbutton your shirt. You roll your shoulders, shrugging off the shirt. It pools around your elbows. Goosebumps bloom over your skin as you almost carelessly toss the garment to one side, not looking away from Lea’s face. Lea visibly swallows.

   “Okay,” he breathes, visibly struggling. “Okay, uh. Take off  _ my  _ shirt for me. Slowly.”

   You sit up on your knees and reach forward, gently grabbing the first button. You tremble as you slowly slip it open, Lea’s own shivering sigh washing over your face. You lean forward a little more, trailing your lips over his bare chest as you unbutton his shirt. You trail your hands over his shoulders and down his arms, tugging his shirt down to his elbows. He tosses his shirt to the side himself and gently pushes you back.

   “Take your bra off,” Lea commands, a little more firmly than last time. You reach behind your back and unhook your bra, slipping the straps off and tossing it away. Lea immediately crowds into your space, nose trailing up your chest to press into your neck. You shiver and lift your hands to hold onto him.

_ “Hands down,”  _ Lea growls. Your hands slap onto your thighs, fingers curling into the material of your pants. You moan quietly, heat blooming in your core as Lea kisses and nibble and suckles your neck and shoulders. You tilt your head back to give him better access. He nips his way to the other shoulder and plants more kisses and sucks up more red marks. Your fingers dig into your thighs, because  _ stars  _ you want to  _ touch  _ him, grab his hair, his back-

_ “Relax,  _ Comet,” Lea rumbles, trailing his lips over your jaw. “I’ve got you.”

_ “Nnnnh!”  _ You whine, thighs clenching together. Lea chuckles, nipping at the base of your throat, right where your neck meets your collarbone. He licks over the red mark and sits up.

   “Go lie back on the pillows, hands over your head,” he tells you. You immediately comply, crawling past him and to lie back on the pillows. You rest your hands over your head, grabbing one wrist with the opposite hand. Lea slowly crawls up over you, parting your thighs to loom over you. Your breath catches in your throat as his bright eyes look you over, taking in every detail. You blush and avert your gaze.

   “Look at me, Comet,” Lea rumbles, and your eyes are dragged back to his. “Still good?”

   “Yes,” you breathe.

   “Good, because I  _ still  _ don’t know what I’m doing,” Lea cracks, making you laugh. “Now hold still. Don’t move your hands or your legs.”

   “You’re the boss,” you agree easily.

   Lea snorts in amusement and drops his head to latch his mouth around the swell of one breast. You moan, muscles tensing as you fight to  _ hold still. _ Lea swirls his tongue around the peak as he brings his hands up to massage your sides. You dig your nails into your wrists and curl your toes, whimpering in the back of your throat. Lea latches his teeth around your nipple. You clench, gritting your teeth as a bolt travels down your spine, arching slightly. 

   “Jumpy, are we?” Lea teases, lathing his tongue over your breast.

   “Tends to happen when you use your teeth on my tits,” you snip back, gripping the pillow beneath your head. “Almost like they’re  _ sensitive  _ or something.”

   “Ooooh, bitey,” Lea snickers, pointedly and gently nipping just next to the bud. 

_ “Hoohhhh!”  _ You moan, hips twitching up and back arching. Lea plants rough kisses over your breast before switching to the other one, scraping his teeth over the nipple. You whine and arch again.

_ “Hold still,”  _ Lea grunts, resting his weight on your hips. You freeze, toes and fingers clenched. Lea huffs and goes back to what he was doing, planting kisses over the peak of your breast before drawing the tip into his mouth. You clench your jaw as he suckles, massaging his tongue against your breast. Hold still, Comet. You can do it. Just… ignore the increasing itchiness deep in your core.

   Lea releases your tit with a wet  _ pop _ and buries his face between your breasts, inhaling deeply. He licks up from the bottom of your sternum up to your ear, tugging on your earlobe with his teeth. You whine, tension curling around your spine, coiling in your belly.

   “You seem tense!” Lea hums, pressing a kiss next to your ear.

_ “You asshoooooole,”  _ you hiss, shivering.

   “You need to learn how to relax,” he continues, trailing his lips over the shell of your ear. You whimper and tighten your grip on your wrist. Your breath catches in your throat as Lea starts crawling back down your body.

   “Perhaps I can…” Lea drawls, stopping when his head is just over your hips. He looks up at you and gives you a roguish smirk. “... _ help  _ you with that.” He releases the button of your pants. You can’t stop the moan that launches itself from your throat,  _ especially  _ when he licks the skin just above your waistband as he unzips your pants.

   “Still good?” Lea checks in, fingers hooked in your waistband.

   “Hell yeah,” you gasp.

   “Gooooood,” Lea rumbles, licking just under your navel as he tugs your pants down. “Hips up.”

   You lift your hips and he tugs yours pants down to your knees. 

   “Lift your legs,” he says, and you lift your legs up. Lea takes off your pants, tossing them to the side. You start to lower your legs but he grabs one of your heels.

   “Keep your legs up and spread,” Lea commands, parting your thighs and lowering to rest on his elbows. “You drop ‘em and I’ll stop.”

   “And- and my hands?” You rasp.

   “By your head at all times.”

   “Fantastic,” you wheeze, releasing your wrist to grip the pillow instead. You roll your ankles and take a deep breath. “Alright, I’m ready.”

   “Lemme know if you need a break.”

   “Will do, love.”

   With that, Lea buries his face in your curls, mouthing at your labia. You whimper, thighs twitching, but manage to keep them spread. Lea rumbles and lathes his tongue over your folds, slipping the tip of his tongue just between them to tease your entrance. 

_ “Oooooogh,”  _ you moan, knees drawing up closer to your chest. Lea does it again, tracing the tip of his tongue just around your entrance. You moan again, a high warbling sound, as Lea pins your hips down with his arms and just  _ teases,  _ just circling the tip of his tongue around your vag _.  _ You flex your toes and grit your teeth and  _ will  _ your legs to stay  _ in the air.  _

   Lea slips his tongue inside.

   You gasp and one of your legs drops.

   Lea immediately raises his head away from your cunt, licking his lips and giving you a patient look.

   “Oh, dammit,” you huff, lifting your leg again. “Okay.”

   Lea instantly has his mouth on you again, tongue plunging inside. You arch your head back and squeeze the pillow and  _ hold on,  _ thighs trembling with the effort. Lea withdraws his tongue and licks a stripe up your entrance to circle your clit, the tip of his tongue circling the bundle of nerves. He plants a gentle kiss there, making you squeak. He brings a finger down from holding your hips to circle your clit as he goes back to tracing your entrance with his tongue. He puts a little more pressure on your clit, sending bolts of pleasure up your spine.

   Your thighs clamp around his head.

   “Comet,” Lea says, withdrawing his hand and mouth.

   “ _ Fuck,  _ dude,” you huff, opening your thighs. “This is  _ hard. _ ”

   “That’s what you said-”

   “I  _ will  _ electrocute you.”

   “Kinky,” Lea teases, pressing against your clit with his thumb. Your hips twitch at the contact. You stick your tongue out at him, which he returns, sticking his tongue back between your folds.

   “You  _ cocky  _ bitch,” you breathe, head falling back. Lea snickers, drawing your folds into his mouth. He brings his other arm around to gently push a finger into you, crooking it up to press against the tender spot inside. Your breath whooshes out of you, legs twitching up. But you manage to hold steady, feet flexed into points as you  _ will  _ your legs to stay in position.

   Lea slips in another finger, steadily pumping them in and out of you. He concentrates the friction towards the top of your entrance, occasionally crooking his fingers to rub over your g-spot. You squeeze your eyes shut and whimper, thighs shaking. Stars, you want to grab his hair  _ so bad.  _ This man is  _ torturing  _ you. But  _ oh  _ it feels  _ fantastic. _

   “Lea,” you breathe, that electric itchiness building in your core. “Lea, Lea,  _ please.” _

   “That so?” Lea rumbles, the vibration heading  _ straight  _ to your clit, making you whine.

   “Babe, you  _ know  _ so,” you snip back, clamping your elbows over your head as your thighs start to twitch. The heat curls low in your belly, starting to tingle from your crotch to your toes. You feel your legs start to cramp up slightly and you adjust their angle until the feeling fades. Lea notices and starts to slow down.

   “For the love of  _ fuck, please  _ keep going!” You snap. “I’m almost there!”

   “Are you s-”

   “ _ Dude,  _ I am  _ so close!”  _ You hiss, twitching your hips and thighs impatiently. “If you stop I’m going to go  _ absolutely apeshit. Please keep going!” _

   “Then  _ stop wriggling, _ ” Lea suddenly commands, and you freeze obediently. Lea resumes pumping his fingers in and out, increasing his pace. You pant and clench the pillow and curl your toes as that  _ wonderful  _ coil tightens in your belly-   
  Lea latches his mouth your clit and  _ sucks  _ with a deep growl.

   The tension in your gut  _ breaks,  _ wonderful, shivering heat blooming through your body.

_     “Oooooaaahhhhh~!”  _ You croon, twitching and shivering as Lea works you through your orgasm. Your eyes cross, eyelids fluttering and back arching and oh,  _ oh, ohhhhhh… _

   Your legs fold back, still off the mattress only through your remaining willpower, but weak like overcooked noodles. You flop them down after a few moments, spent. Lea gives your cunt one last lick before lifting his head, licking his lips.

   “Good?” He checks.

   “Hrrrngh,” you groan, throwing an arm over your eyes. “Good.”

   “You wanna keep going?” Lea asks. “Or do you wanna just get down to business?”

   “I wanna keep going,” you confirm. “This is fun.”

   “Who’da thunk the bossiest bottom likes getting bossed,” Lea teases, kissing your thigh as he sits up. “Sit up.” You do so, keeping your hands planted on the mattress, next to your hips.

   Lea stands up on his knees, bringing your attention to the straining hardness in his pants.

   “Mind helping me with this?” He asks, winking at you. Your mouth goes dry. You shuffle forward on your knees and, with trembling fingers, unbutton his pants. He grabs your wrists before you can reach for the zipper.

   “Let’s see you use your mouth for a bit,” Lea hums. Shivering, you glance down and take the zipper in your teeth.

   “Look at me,” Lea commands, softly. You look up at him, feeling bare and small. He gently places his hand on your head and nudges you down slightly. Getting the hint, you slowly, still looking up at him, unzip his fly, zipper in your mouth. Lea closes his eyes and tilts his head back, groaning in relief. You reach up and, when he doesn’t say anything against it, you hook your fingers into the waistband of his pants.

   “Boxers, too,” Lea says without looking down. You adjust your grasp and tug down. Feeling saucy, you kiss just below Lea’s navel, following the glory trail down as you tug down his pants, freeing his erection.

   You immediately take him into your mouth.

   “Whoah, hold up,” Lea grunts, gently but firmly pushing your head back and giving you a look. “Did I say you could do that?”   
  “Noooo?” You drawl, licking your lips. Lea snorts, releasing your head.

   “Get my pants off and I’ll let you do it,” he tells you. You yank his pants down to his knees, and he takes them the rest of the way off, tossing them to the side. He stops you before you can lean forward again.

   “No hands,” he says. “Just your mouth.”

   “ _ Just  _ my mouth?” You coo, static cracking between your teeth. For a moment, Lea looks sorely tempted, but he shakes his head.

   “No, Comet,” he says firmly. “ _ Only  _ your mouth. Keep your hands on my thighs.”

   “Just don’t facefuck me?” you request, placing your hands on his thighs, feeling the muscles flex as he keeps his balance. 

   “Gotcha,” Lea hums. “Get to work.”

   “Whatever you say, boss,” you drawl, licking the tip with one quick swipe. You plant open-mouthed kisses down the shaft before kissing back up and, with a final kiss to the tip, take him into your mouth. Lea groans quietly, threading his fingers through your hair. You take him as far as you can, fluttering your tongue around what’s in your mouth. You swallow down, hollowing out your cheeks, and slowly drag your head back and forth, massaging him with your tongue. Lea groans appreciatively, hand spasming on top of your head, stopping himself from grabbing your hair too roughly. You bob your head up and down his length a few times before releasing him with a wet noise. You tilt your head and plant wet, suckling kisses down his shaft, ending with a nip to his abs. You go to the other side of his shaft and do the same in the opposite direction, ending it with a kiss to his tip.

   “Alright, that’s enough of that,” Lea says, voice strained. You lean back, wiping your mouth on your shoulder. “Can’t end it too quickly, yeah? Go get a condom.”

   You scoot over and open the drawer of a nightstand, rifling through the contents before finding the box of condoms. You grab one and the small bottle of lube and scoot back to Lea. He raises an eyebrow at you in a clear “well?” gesture. You cheekily lean forward as if to kiss his dick again.

   “Ugh, you butt,” Lea laughs, pushing your head back. “The  _ condom.  _ Put the condom on me.”

   “Oh! Why didn’t you just  _ say  _ so?” You giggle, ripping the package open. You roll the condom on him, grip probably a little firmer than needed judging by his involuntary hip twitch. You fold your hands in your lap, looking up at him expectantly.

   “Lube, too, Comet,” Lea huffs, lips twitching as he tries to maintain a stern facade. You give him an innocent look and pick up the bottle of lube, squirting plenty into your hand and rubbing the slick substance over his covered dick. When you judge him sufficiently lubed up, you cap the bottle and toss it onto the nightstand. You look back up to Lea and wait. He thinks for a minute.

   “Okay, lie back,” he orders. You do so, hands by your head. “Beautiful. Now spread your legs and lift your hips. Keep your hands by your head.”

   “Alright,” you say, hips flexing as you plant your feet flat on the bed and lift your hips. “Now what?”

   Lea scoots forward on his knees, wrapping an arm around your waist to support you and planting his other hand firmly on the bed. You moan when he grinds his length over your folds, coating them in lube and your own slick. Lea leans his head down and kisses your chest.

   “Now,” he murmurs, “we get to the good part. Keep your hands by your head, and if you drop, I stop. If you cramp up and can’t hold this, we’ll stop and do it the old fashioned way. Sound good?”

   “Sounds excellent,” you grunt, focus wavering. “I’m ready if you are.”

   “Yep. I love you.”

   “Love yOU-!” You gasp, voice cut off when Lea enters you in one smooth thrust. You moan, the sound crawling from deep in your chest. Your inner walls flex and ripple as they adjust around him. Lea takes a moment to gather himself, breathing deeply. Then, at your nod, he starts steadily thrusting, in and out. You sigh shakily, toes curling and thighs shaking at the  _ wonderful  _ friction, your cunt still sensitive from your previous climax. You flex your thighs and do your best to match his rhythm while still staying in position and, hopefully, not end up cramping your legs. 

   Your thighs start to shake.

_ You can do it, Comet,  _ you encourage yourself, closing your eyes and scrunching your brow as you concentrate. 

   “Look at me,” Lea grunts at you. Your eyes pop open to look at him. “Still good?”

   “Yeah,” you pant, squeezing down on him, smirking when he groans. “Just wondering when you’re gonna pick up the pace.”

   “Oooh, pushy,” Lea snarks, tightening his grip on you. “So you want me to stop?” He stills, buried deep inside of you. You groan, fists clenching. You retaliate by clenching again. His breath hisses out of his teeth, but he remains firm, staring you down. You sigh but relax, save for keeping your hips in the air.

   “Can you  _ please  _ go a little harder?” You ask.

   “Mmmmm, sure,” Lea decides. He pulls his hips back until it’s just the tip of him inside, then  _ pounds  _ back in. You moan, eyes rolling. “Eyes on me, Comet.”

   You barely manage to focus on him, concentration shattered when he thrusts into you again, again,  _ again.  _ Your abs clench as you try to keep your hips up, toes curling into the sheets. Lea grins widely at you.

   “Think you can reach your clit?” He asks. You nod breathlessly. “Great! Touch yourself.”

   Your hand immediately goes down to your clit, and you cry out at how  _ sensitive  _ you are. Lea groans when you ripple around him, hand clenching. He drops his head and concentrates on  _ fucking  _ you, hips firmly and steadily driving forward into you.

   Your feet slip.

_ “Shit!”  _ You bark. Lea holds you up by the arm around you waist, panting.

   “You sure you can keep going?” Lea asks, shuddering at the sudden stop.

   “Fuckin’...” You growl, feet scrambling to find purchase on the sheets again. “Yes, just gimme a second.” You manage to get your heels under you and lift your hips back up. “Not all of us can have fantastic abs like you do.”

   “Awwww, you noticed!” Lea croons, kissing your chest as he gets back to pounding you.

   “Boy, I- I always -  _ ahn  _ \- notice!” You gasp.

   “Have to,” Lea huffs, briefly pausing to readjust his grip around your waist. “You put -  _ mmf  _ \- a lot of -  _ hah  _ \- work into me, after all.”

   “I’m ne-e-e-ver living down the- the ass thing,” you whine.

   “Never,” Lea laughs, leaning forward just enough to kiss you. You moan into it, letting him have full access to your mouth. Please, please, please can he let you grab his hair  _ please!  _

   “Grab my hair,” he murmurs into your mouth. You immediately comply, tangling your free hand into his locks and tugging. Lea groans against your lips, pulling you firmly against him with the arm around your waist, almost tugging you down to meet his thrust. You whimper, legs trembling. 

   “How’re your legs?” Lea checks in.

   “Dunno if I can hold for much longer,” you gasp.

   “Would hooking your legs around me be better?” He asks.

   “Think so.”

   “Then hook ‘em, see if you can hold yourself up like that.”

   Briefly using Lea as support, you lift your thighs and clamp them around Lea’s waist, hooking your heels together. Lea briefly releases your waist, but you’re both covered in too much sweat for you to hold yourself up firmly.

   “Meh, worth a shot,” Lea huffs. You loosen your thighs. “Who said you could do that? I said  _ clamp ‘em. _ ” 

   You clamp them. Lea rewards you with an almost literally searing kiss. You moan, steam escaping from your mouth, heat sizzling over your tongue.

   “Here’s your final challenge,” Lea purrs.  _ “Be quiet.” _

   You gulp, but nod.

   “Good. Hands back on your clit and in my hair,” Lea orders. Your hands go back to where they were. Lea tightens his grip around your waist and goes back to pounding the living daylights out of you. You bite your lip in and swallow back a moan, almost drawing blood when he hits that  _ one spot  _ deep inside of you. Lea plants steaming kisses over anywhere he can reach, even sucking up red marks on your chest and shoulders. You breath harshly through your nose, feeling your throat  _ clench  _ around a multitude of noises that  _ ache  _ to come out. But you have to keep  _ quiet.  _

   A particularly good thrust has you yanking at Lea’s hair, forcing his head back. He moans, steam escaping from his mouth in a billowing cloud. He jerks his head down to kiss you roughly, nipping at your lips. You manage to stop a moan, nipping back at his lips.

   “Do that again,” Lea growls. You oblige him, grabbing a bigger handful of hair and tugging. Lea groans, deep and rumbling, and you’re briefly blinded by the cloud of steam he exhales. You can feel his core temperature rising, warming you from the inside out. You shiver, squeezing your thighs around him. C’mon. So close.  _ C’mon. _

   Lea lifts his head and looks directly into your eyes.

   “Let go, Comet,” Lea tells you. “I’ve got you.”

   Your face crumples and you  _ break,  _ choking back a cry as you arch into him, tugging at his hair and squeezing around his waist and oh fuck, oh _ fuck, oh fUCK-! _

   Lea thrusts a few more times, hips stuttering as he works you through your orgasm, and stills, pulsing and  _ hot  _ inside of you, and that just  _ intensifies  _ everything. Your body feels  _ tight,  _ voice firmly trapped in your chest through sheer effort of will, but  _ ohhh  _ it feels  _ goooood.  _

   You float down to earth, body going limp like your strings had been cut. Lea gently lowers you with shaking arms, slipping out of you. You shiver at the lack of heat, panting. Lea disposes of the condom and gets back on top of you, peppering your face with kisses. You hum, content, relishing the attention.

   “All good?” Lea asks, pressing a final kiss to your cheek.

   “All good,” you confirm. “Thank you.”

   “Good to hear,” Lea rumbles, nuzzling your face as he drags the comforter up over the two of you. “But, seriously, what  _ really  _ got you all riled up?”

   “Isa kept torturing me while you were painting my nails,” you tell him. 

   “Is that why you kept twitching?” Lea asks.

   “Yep,” you confirm. “After that first time you told me to hold still, he started flicking my braid, then he tried to tickle me, then he fuckin’  _ pinched  _ me.”

   “That asshole,” Lea laughs. 

   “So now, obviously, I need to plan revenge,” you tell him.

   “We can do that-” Lea cuts himself off with a wide yawn. “We can do that in the mornin’. For now I wanna sleep.”

   “Revenge waits for noone,” you huff with a pout.

   Lea starts rumbling, nuzzling into your face and warming his body up. You reluctantly melt into his embrace, weak against the Ultimate Cozy Boyfriend.

   “You’re a cheater,” you gripe at him, eyelids drooping.

   “You love me,” Lea murmurs, breath evening out as he slips into dreams.

   “I really do,” you mumble, yawning widely. 

   You fall asleep surrounded by rumbling warmth, and dream of glorious revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being a fine arts major senior can be pretty time and energy consuming who knew


	14. Doubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myde has all sorts of abilities. Time to experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're only kinda sorta padding out time with smut so we have as many holes filled in the next arc as possible. dont mind us.

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” Myde singsongs as Ienzo gives him a patient grin. 

“I just did.” He answers. He’s sitting cross legged on the bed, curled in the rumpled sheets. Myde lounges beside him, looking mostly human today. 

“Fair enough.” Whispers Myde’s voice in his ear. Hands run across his shoulders, kneading the knots out of them gently. The Myde beside him sits up, crawling to rest his head in Ienzo’s lap, looking up at him with loving eyes and a smile. 

“You’re powers are… difficult to categorize, I wasn’t sure if this was a thing you could do.” Ienzo sighs blissfully as the Myde behind him works into a particularly difficult knot in his back. 

“Oh sure,” says the one in his lap. “I could do more if you wanted.”

Ienzo considers it. 

“Fascinating. How separate are you? How does travel between your consciousness’ work?” He asks instead, curiosity getting the better of him. “Is it a function of body, dimensions, or time?”

The Myde behind him hums. The one in front shrugs. 

“Do you ask your hands the same questions? I’m no more a ‘we’ than I was before… I mean the Abyss makes it a bit of a We thing but still.”

“If my hands started talking to me after messing with interdimensional portals, yes, yes I would. But I take your point.” He hisses as Myde hits a sensitive cluster of nerves in his back, melting once more as they’re gently worked into. 

“How do you get so tense?” The Myde in his lap asks. The one behind him continues. “Clearly I am not doing enough to get you to relax.”

“That  _ is _ why I asked-“

“Right, of course. And then we got distracted, can’t have that.” Mydes voice dips into soft and sultry at the end. The one in his lap rolls over so he’s on his stomach now, cheek resting on Ienzo’s thigh. 

“Take and be taken, hm?” The one behind him whispers into his ear. “Saucy.”

“What’s your preference for forms, dear?” The one in front of him asks. Ienzo hums thoughtfully. 

“Traditional, I think. I want to know how it feels, with the normal assortment of limbs.”

“Dicks out for h-” Myde doesn’t get to complete his sentence as Ienzo puts a hand over the mouth of the one in his lap. 

“ _ Please _ don’t finish that… but yes please.”

Myde grins widely, the one in his lap kisses at his palm, the one behind kissing tenderly at the back of his neck. The one behind lifts the edge of his shirt, silently asking permission, and Ienzo lifts his arms to allow it to be lifted off. The trail of kisses at his back move downward. 

The one in front presses his cheek into the fabric of Ienzo’s pants, nudging himself forward to mouth through the fabric at the bulge at his crotch. The one behind him sucks on his shoulder, and he feels fingers questing at the waistband of his pants. There’s some awkward shifting, but he manages to pull the offending clothing off and tosses it to the edge of the bed. Myde presses soft kisses up the shaft of his penis while behind him he feels those fingers again, now cool and wet feeling, circling around around the rim of his anus, soft and probing. 

His hips twitch slightly as Myde licks a long, broad strip from tip to base as a single finger enters him from behind. 

“There you go, already hard for me? I’m flattered.” The Myde behind him says, grin evident in his voice as he pumps his finger in and out. He’s not wrong, Ienzos dick is quickly hardening as sinks into the pleasure of it. 

“I am. Quite enjoying myself, yes.” He has to fight to keep his voice level. The Myde before him takes on a devilish grin as he pulls Ienzo’s full length into his mouth. Ienzo gasps and has to consciously keep his hips from bucking. He feels a second finger work it’s way in from behind, and he gives a soft sound of pleasure at the new stretch. 

Myde pumps his mouth, once, twice and then pulls off torturously slowly. The one behind continues with his fingers unabated. He feels a third at the edge, testing, but it doesn’t enter yet, still working him open. Myde climbs up and seats himself on his lap, kissing Ienzo fully. He can faintly taste himself on him, feel Mydes own cock press against his. He grinds forward, silently begging for more, the press of heat against him. The Myde in front obliges, grinding with him, as their mouths knock together in a messy kiss. 

A third finger slips in. 

They stay like that a while, one Myde slowly grinding on him, the other pressing kisses and light touches to his back as he works him open with his other hand. It’s languid and slow as heat builds in his core. 

Eventually the fingers pull away, and he gives a soft whine. 

“Ready?” The Myde he had been grinding with pulls back with a grin. Ienzo gives a huff, briefly blowing his bangs out of his face. 

“Yes. Lay down, would you? Would you like to be on your front or back?”

Myde lays on his back, reaching up a leg to hook over Ienzo’s shoulder. He can feel the other Myde grab the ankle to stabilize it. 

“All the better to see you with, my dear.” The one behind him says as he presses his own dick against the small of Ienzo’s back, rubbing lightly. 

“Wrong you.” Ienzo chuckles as he leans over the one in front of him, hands pressed into the bed on either side of Mydes shoulders. 

“I like the back of you too.” The Myde below him says, deliberately teasing him now.

Ienzo pauses. “Should I-“

“I’m exactly whatever I need to be so not really, but if it makes you feel better..” He reaches down to give Ienzo a slow stroke, leaving a wetness behind. Ienzo places a surprisingly chaste kiss to Mydes cheek. 

They readjust slightly so they line up better. He feels Mydes cock behind him, pressing into his ass but not quite entering yet, waiting on his word. Hands from both sides roam up and down his torso, touching and worshipping. Ienzo savours the anticipation. 

“Go.” He breathes, and Mydes dick slides in slowly. It enters only part way, pauses, and then slides out again. Myde repeats the motion, going a little further each time. There’s a twitch in Mydes fingers, they feel like the beat of a song.

They get into a rythm, Ienzo stroking the Myde in front of him with one hand as he lines himself up with the other. He mimics the pace the Myde behind him has set, waiting for go, and then slowly pushing in, stopping as the tightness becomes too much. He gasps raggedly as both Mydes above and below him pant. The one behind him doesn’t pause, and Ienzo doesn’t stop the steady stroke of his hand on the dick below him. Both Mydes mewl pathetically, even through his own sounds of pleasure Ienzo feels gratification at the sound. 

He builds into a rythm, feeling the slide of skin on both sides, moving a little deeper into Myde with each thrust as the other Myde does the same behind him. Myde hits a spot deep inside him that makes his arms go weak and groan deeply, leaning heavily on the body below him. Myde grins saucily and the rythm picks up, hitting that spot each time. 

“Harder, harder, please.” He gasps, each sharp thrust pushing him into the Myde below him, awash with sensations from all sides. 

He knows he’s close, he can’t last like this, so he leans close to Myde’s ear and whispers the name of the song he’s been tapping out on Ienzo’s side and back. 

Myde howls, an explosion of feeling and sensation and power roiling outwards, catching Ienzo in it too and throwing him hard into his own orgasm with a cry. 

Myde doesn’t stop moving until Ienzo slumps across him, breathing hard. The cock still in him evaporates as much as it slips out, and Myde wraps his arms around him, pressing light kisses to his jaw. Ienzo, blissed and only somewhat aware, leans into it. He notices Myde has sunk into the bed a bit, like he’s forgotten where exactly he should be in regular dimensional space, but doesn’t mention it. There are pools of darkness and abyss scattered across the bed, and he drags his hand through one absently. It doesn’t react at all, and even as he watches they dissipate. 

“I’m surprised you knew that one.” Myde says. There’s only one of him now. Ienzo shifts, but only so much that he can rest his head on Mydes shoulder. 

“I’ve taken to listening to some music while I work, in hopes of making my guesses more.. efficient.”

“Awww I love you too~” Myde coo’s, resting one hand on the back of Ienzo’s head. “How was I?”

“I certainly enjoyed myself, and would like to experiment more with different configurations in the future if you’re willing. A third copy could also prove interesting.”

“A third?” Myde lifts his head to look at Ienzo. 

Ienzo deliberately licks his lips. 

Myde snorts. “How did you end up the kinky one between the two of us?”

“Just because I don’t  _ advertise  _ it doesn’t mean it isn’t something I can’t indulge in.”

“You know I meant it with love.”

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was actually written a While ago now so uh. hopefully it's still decent


	15. More Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea/Comet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i won't lie to you guys, i don't remember writing this one. it was on the timeline list even though it's blatantly non-canon (even though undercut lea is something i am absolutely lustful for) and i guess we're just posting it now. yes we're still buying time for the next arc.
> 
> this has only been skim proofed, and as stated is non-canon. take it as you will.

“So, what do you think?” He grins saucily at you, doing a slow turn as if to show it off. It’s an undercut, very nearly a mohawk with his otherwise long mane still intact. And it is hot as hell. Fire burns in your belly and you move into his space, staring him dead in the eye the whole time.

“I think you better get in the bedroom, Lea.” You say. “Because I am going to ride you senseless.”

If anything he grins wider, leaning down to capture your lips in a soft kiss.

“As their majesty commands.” And then he saunters off. Your eyes trail after him as he goes, and he leans briefly on the doorframe, looking back with what you’re sure is an absolutely deliberate run of his fingers across his scalp, and then disappears inside.

You follow him in.

He’s sitting on the bed, leaning back on his elbows with one leg crooked. His whole posture screams ‘come and get me’. You take a moment to appreciate the picture and then lick your lips.

“Well, didn’t you say you were going to ravish me?” He teases. You consider that, and then turn to the side, pulling out the toy chest.

“I did, didn’t I?” You pull out some straps and his favourite dildo, watching with delight as a flush of excitement spreads across his face, and the slight bulge at his crotch get just a touch more pronounced.

You make a show of undressing and doing up the straps, doing your best not to let excitement get the best of you and rush through it. He’s ditched his own clothing even as he watches you, pulling the lube out of the nightstand and squirting some onto one hand. He’s got a full finger inserted and pumping by the time you’ve gotten the dildo in place and secure, biting his lip and eyes still fully focused on you.

You crawl forward on the bed, he doesn’t remove his fingers and you don’t make him, instead running your hands across the sides of his head, feeling the short red bristles intermingling with the soft mane on the rest of his head. You lean down to kiss him languidly, everything in you pushing, wanting to go faster, but you force it down. By the time you pull away and grab the lube yourself he’s got two fingers inside himself, pumping smoothly.

You lube up the dildo generously and then let your own hands do some roaming. You trail one finger slowly down his twitching cock, from tip to base, briefly fondle his testicles, and rub gently at the skin above his anus where his own hand is still blocking the way. You pull back.

“Turn over.” You say, making a circular gesture as you do. He grins again, still flushing hard, and removes his hand. He turns over, looking back at you as he wiggles his ass teasingly.

You smack it lightly in retaliation, grinning yourself.

“Stop that, it makes it hard to aim.” You admonish, circling your fingers around his anus, the ones you’d used to lube the dildo. You slip them in, feeling him clench around them, slowly pumping and stretching. You do this for a bit, but you can tell he’s getting impatient, so you remove them and then line yourself up properly.

“Now there's a pretty sight. I could sit here all day.” You say, letting the tip of your dick rest just against his entrance, enough he can feel it but not enough to penetrate. He makes a noise of intense frustration.   
“Comet,  _ please _ .”

“Well all right then.” You say, and then slowly, ever so slowly, you push in. He whines, pressing his face into the pillows. You get perhaps halfway, and then slide yourself out, just as slowly. You keep thrusting, keeping that slow, steady pace, taking in the heady gasps Lea gives out as you do. His arm jerks, like he wants to grab for his own dick but aborts the movement. He whines.

“Faster, come on, faster.” You oblige, picking up speed and thrusting a little harder. You change the angle of your hips a bit, and when he gives a particularly loud gasp followed by a long moan you know you’ve hit the right spot. 

“Is that right?” You murmur. “I guess that was a good spot, hm?” He pants, and seems like he might answer when you reach out and put your hand on the back of his head, wrap your hand in the still long portion of his hair, and pull back.

His head lolls back easily, and he rises to be on his elbows as you continue to thrust. The pitch of his moans changes as you keep his head pulled back and you can see his adam's apple bobbing as he pants, mouth fully open.

“I love your hair. I love what you’ve done with it. It makes a great handle now too.” You murmur in his ear. You’re thrusting hard now, his gasps in time with each inward motion, and his toes curl behind you. You put a hand between his shoulder blades, changing the curve of his spine as you continue to tug at his hair, not yanking, but a slow increase in pressure and he  _ howls _ , hips jerking erratically as he climaxes, spurting ejaculate across the sheets below.

You wait until he stops moving and then release his hair, but don’t move otherwise, still seated inside him. He breathes heavily, sagging against the bedsheets, like he doesn’t quite want to lie in the puddle of his own semen but eventually the jelly limbs of post orgasm win out and he slips forward. It’s not a far fall, and you’re still half inside him as he goes. You carefully pull out the rest of the way, rubbing his back and shoulders when he gives a breathy whine as you do. You enjoy being able to wreck him like this, see him reduced to nerveless limbs and ecstatic bliss under your hand. You unclip the harness, putting it aside to be taken care of later, laying beside Lea where he’s still only half aware and blissful.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” He gives you a dopey grin. “I’m guessing you like the cut then?”

“What goes around comes around.” You grin.

“Good, because now I’m gonna rock  _ your _ world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note we've pretty thoroughly convinced ourselves that lea likes having his hair pulled in even Actual Kingdom Hearts Canon so


End file.
